


Falling In Love Through The Phone

by LarryFanficWriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Liam Payne, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Non-Famous Niall, Non-Famous Zayn Malik, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Texting, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryFanficWriter/pseuds/LarryFanficWriter
Summary: Name: Louis TomlinsonAge: 23Commitment: Committed/Looking For Someone To MarryInterests: Skiing, Surfing, Writing, Reading, Singing, Playing Guitar, Football, Traveling, Watching Movies, MusicalsDislikes: Hiking, Cats, Cycling, Running, Yoga, Avocados, Cooking, Horror Films, The Vegan Craze, Trendy ShitName: Harold StonesAge: 21Commitment: Committed/Looking For Someone To MarryInterests: Singing, Dancing, Baking, Cooking, Travelling, Reading, Swimming, Surfing, Skiing, Snowboarding, Canoeing, Musicals, Films, Photography, Writing, Playing Guitar, VolunteeringDislikes: Horror Films, Spiders, Mountain Climbing, Skydiving, Archery, Paragliding, Mountain Bungee Jump, Volcano Boarding, Heights, Roller-coasters
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 60
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter One

Harry was lonely, ever since his first album kicked off so successfully he had learned that people are assholes and liked to use people for fame. He has also learned he couldn't do casual hookups. He could never allow himself to go the whole way no matter who it was with or how drunk he tried to get himself just so he wasn't a 21-year-old virgin. He wanted to date. He wanted to be in love.

Which was how, after drinking an entire bottle of wine by himself in his hotel room, he found himself on Anonymous, a discreet dating app that matched people based on sexual orientation, commitment level, and interests. No pictures, no personal information except your name and age. He was debating on it, whether or not to do it, or to delete the app when he felt the sudden urge to just do it and get it over with.

He started with the first name box and typed Harold, moving on to the last name box he typed in Stones. He then filled out his other information such as his age, 21. The next step was his likes and dislikes which was pretty easy. Afterward, he made sure his sexual orientation was marked gay and made an age group he was comfortable with then made his profile public.

He went to his bio and after a bit of thinking just decided on a quick sentence to sum it up, Looking for someone to come home to after traveling. With that, he closed the app and put his phone on the charger then turned over and went to sleep knowing it could take up to 24-48 hours for the app to start matching you.

Louis walked into the townhouse he shared with Zayn, Liam, and Niall after dismissing the horrible date in his car. He knew he should have driven himself, but he and the guy had been talking for two weeks, so he figured it would be fine. It wasn't fine. Louis likes sex, he was always having sex back in uni, but recently he hasn't been happy with just a quickie. He was ready to start settling down and making plans about the future and was in it for the long haul now. Apparently no one else near his age was at that point. He was 23, 24 at the end of the year, two of his best friends were getting married to each other in eight months.

"How was the date Tommo?" Niall asked turning back to look at him from the sectional.

"He was in love."

"That fast?"

"I understand some people fall in love quickly and all, but I mean come on. We've been messaging each other for two weeks." Louis pushed himself off the door he had been leaning on and moved to sit on the sectional sofa, "what are you watching?"

"No idea." Louis snorted reaching for the bowl of popcorn Niall was munching on, grabbing a fistful of it and putting a piece into his mouth.

"You know I've been on the new app called Anonymous. Its actually pretty cool, you just give it your interests, likes and dislikes, hobbies, age, name, and commitment level. No pictures, no personal information. Just your personality and what you like. I've been talking to this girl on there and we actually click really well." Niall told him, Louis scrunched his face up

"That sounds risky."

"Nope. Everyone is verified. A matcher will contact you and ask you questions about yourself and make sure you are real and if a person has a verified check by their profile that means they've been checked over. After that, you start getting matched to five people and you can decide if you're into talking to them. If not just press decline and if you are press accept. You're only able to talk to three people at once so you have to be specific."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Says the guy who is on his fourth dating app." Louis paused as his thumb clicked on the dating apps folder on his phone showing he actually had six installed, "oh sixth dating app, my bad. Did you really download Grindr?"

"No." Louis said as he uninstalled said app without looking at Niall as he cracked up beside him. "I'm going to bed, have work in the morning. Night."

"Night Grindr boy." Louis sent his laughing mate a glare before hurrying up the stairs to his bedroom.

If he just happened to go to the app store and install Anonymous...well that was his business and Niall will never find out. Louis laid in bed going through the somewhat familiar steps by now. The only difference was that you had to list more than ten likes and dislikes and more than five hobbies you do or would like to do. Nothing like the other dating apps which was completely optional and mostly ignored. After his profile was completed he closed the app and went to sleep.

**

Three days later Louis was on his break when he got a notification from Anonymous that he was matched to five potential interests. He had hesitated but clicked on the app then click on the matches section reading the first match.

**Name: Dan Stevens**  
**Age: 26**  
**And that was when it went downhill, the guy was heavy metal punk and Louis was not into that do he declined it. The next three weren't that much better, but the last one for the day seemed alright.**

**Name: Joshua Wilder**  
**Age: 22**

His hobbies were a bit more athletic than Louis was okay with, but that could be compromised on. His commitment however was "something casual/nonexclusive" which Louis was definitely not okay with. However, he figured everything starts causal in a way so he accepted it getting a popup his next potential matches will be ready within 12-24 hours. He had to wait to see if Joshua would match with him before he could send a message so he locked his phone and finished his lunch.

Harry hasn't been having any good luck with the app, he had completed all of the requirements for verification but had declined nearly every match so far. He was too nervous to actually go through with it and the few he had accepted and accepted him when he told them he was demi-sexual and wouldn't be having sex anytime soon stopped talking to him and Harry got notified the match declined him. It was a week after the making of the profile, Harry was feeling stupid for doing it when he got notified of his daily matches. Sighing heavily he clicked on the notification and looked through them.

**Name: David Brockman**  
**DECLINED**

**Name: Franklin Bottons**  
**DECLINED**

**Name: Stewart Wesley**  
**DECLINED**

**Name: Kyler Jennsons**  
**DECLINED**

**Name: Louis Tomlinson**  
**Age: 23**  
**Commitment Level: Committed/Looking For Someone To Marry**  
**Hobbies: Skiing, Surfing, Writing, Reading, Singing, Playing Guitar, Playing Footie**  
**Interests: Skiing, Surfing, Writing, Reading, Singing, Playing Guitar, Football, Traveling, Watching Movies, Musicals**  
**Dislikes: Hiking, Cats, Cycling, Running, Yoga, Avocados, Cooking, Horror Films, The Vegan Craze, Trendy Shit**

The last few things threw him off a bit, but Harry shrugged and accepted him. He was the only one that was lining up with his interests and if he turns out to be just another one around for a bed partner Harry would delete the app and pretend it never happened.

Louis got the notification that he had a new match while he was playing FIFA with the lads. He ignored it in favor of scoring a goal then he grabbed his phone and opened the app.

**Name: Harold Stones**  
**Age: 21**  
**Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Baking, Cooking, Travelling, Reading**  
**Interests: Singing, Dancing, Baking, Cooking, Travelling, Reading Swimming, Surfing, Skiing, Snowboarding, Canoeing, Musicals, Films, Photography, Writing, Playing Guitar, Volunteering**  
**Dislikes: Horror Films, Spiders, Mountain Climbing, Skydiving, Archery, Paragliding, Mountain Bungee Jump, Volcano Boarding, Heights, Roller-coasters**  
**Louis remembered why he accepted him, he had drunk a lot of beer one night and thought, "if this guy doesn't like volcano boarding that means he actually did it and he had to ask him why" and so he accepted him. The guy seemed like fun and they had a lot of similar interests so he messaged him.**

Why volcano boarding?  
Louis honestly wanted to know who in their right mind surfed a volcano slope. He locked his phone, tossed it to the side, and continued the game.

"Yellow card! Foul! You tripped me! Louis shouted looking between Zayn and the game.

"I admit to nothing." Zayn said as he scored a goal

"I saw it mate don't worry." Niall said as he stole the ball from Liam, "take that."

"That was low." Liam said, "I didn't even do anything."

"No, but your fiance did." Louis said

"HE SHOOTS HE SCORES!" Niall shouted as Louis scored the winning goal of the match

"Night lads." Louis grabbed his phone and headed upstairs to his room putting his phone on the charger before he took a shower for the night.


	2. Chapter Two

_**(idea of the gifts)** _

**Louis texts**

_Harry texts_

Harry woke up on the tour bus feeling it move underneath him. He groaned burying his face in the pillows for a few minutes. The tour bus was the same as any other tour bus except the backroom was converted into a bedroom a few years back. The bunks were for his band and the bedroom was his. The original story when it got out was that it was for Harry's many women companions no matter how many times Harry denied it. Rolling over he grabbed his phone and saw he had a new message in the Anonymous app. He unlocked his phone and went to the app and saw it was from Louis.

**Why volcano boarding?**

Harry's lips twitched before he typed a reply.

_Volcano ash stains are impossible to get out._

Harry watched the screen for a minute before locking the phone and rolling out of bed. He headed to the bathroom to shower and to get dressed for a day of traveling. When his phone went off he grabbed it and checked the message.

**Why do it? Lost a bet didn't you?**

_No._

_Maybe._

_Okay so yes, but it looked like fun._

**And paragliding?**

_Lost a bet._

**Skydiving**?

_Lost a bet._

**Bungee jump?**

_Got dared._

**Double or triple?**

_...triple._

**Brutal mates**

_Tell me about it. They didn't even do it with me!_

**Horrible mates, you've got. What about mountain climbing?**

_Unfortunately, that was my fault._

_Figured why not...I now know why not._

**Yeah? What's the biggest reason?**

_I'm scared of heights._

_The harness digs into your balls._

_Pretty sure I'm sterile now._

**So what brought you to Anonymous?**

_An entire bottle of Wine._

_I don't have many friends and haven't been able to properly date, and I'm currently traveling right now. I'll be back in England in six months and I don't know I guess I am a hopeless romantic who thought this was a good idea after a bottle of wine._

**Yeah? Where are you traveling?**

_Different locations. Currently in Germany heading to Hamburg._

"Hey, Tommo your cereal is getting soggy." Louis jumped and looked away from his phone to look at Liam.

"What?"

"Your cereal. It'll get soggy."

"Oh. Right." Louis turned away and went back to texting Harold back but he made sure to shove a spoonful of coco pops into his mouth.

"Who are you talking to? New guy?" Louis hummed distractedly, "can I have some if your coco pops?" Louis hummed again as he slid his thumb over the keys before he realized what Liam just asked.

"What? No!" Louis looked to Liam, but it was too late as Liam was smirking and eating a spoonful of coco pops.

"Did hell freeze over or do we have a hidden box if coco pops?" Zayn asked walking into the kitchen

"Louis has a boy he's distracted by and I took advantage." Liam said feeding his fiance a spoonful of the cereal.

"Distracted enough to let you have coco pops? That's a good sign. Who is he?"

"No one. I'm hiding my coco pops again." Louis grabbed the box and held it to his chest then he looked at his phone again laughing at Harold's message.

"I have to head into work, but I'll see you, lads, later." Louis set his coco pops box down on the island and headed to the door slipping his Van's on grabbing his keys while replying to Harry.

**Have to head into work. Keep me updated on that snack thief and I'll text when I can.**

_I'll send hourly updates._

***

Messaging Louis became one of his favorite things to do, he was often distracted by the sound of his phone going off. 8 out of 10 times it was Louis and the 2% it wasn't always made his excitement go down even if just for a moment. He hasn't told Louis he was demi-sexual or a virgin yet, but not because he was scared he'd leave the conversation, but because it has never been brought up before. Truly.

He would send pictures of beautiful views to Louis and famous landmarks and Louis would return the favor with the picture of the Manchester sky. Either it is raining or sunny, Louis always had a sarcastic message to go with it. It was almost an unspoken agreement to not send selfies to one another. He doesn't know how it became a thing, but it was.

Louis would often send pictures of what he was doing like if he was doing the dishes or if he was at work then it was of the kids he watched at the daycare. The video game controller if he was playing with his housemates, or if they ordered pizza he'd send him a picture of a slice and ask if Harry wanted Louis to save him some. Harry would do the same and send him pictures of his own game he was playing with his mates on the tour bus, he'd send him a picture of his meals at restaurants. If he was playing the guitar he'd send him a picture of his Gibson.

For some reason it worked for them, it satisfied them in a way. Harry has been debating whether or not to give Louis his actual phone number so they didn't have to rely on the app, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it for some reason. He did however find himself buying Louis things from the local shops and gift shops. When his backroom got a bit too crowded in Japan, and because he was feeling bad about the time difference he went to the post office and got a box then paid for the fastest shipping to Manchester after buying a postal box for Louis Tomlinson. The security question was What is the color of Harold's Gibson guitar?

Louis arrived at the postal office still confused as to why Harry had asked him to get his mail for him. It took a few days for Harry to convince him, but eventually, he figured it couldn't hurt and he would just drop it off at the listed address anyway. He really liked Harry. He was funny and Louis had a distinct impression that he was extremely hot and he couldn't wait for them to share selfies. He couldn't wait to share phone numbers and calls and maybe even facetime.

"Name please?" The desk worker asked

"Louis Tomlinson. I'm picking up." Louis told the man who nodded and typed something into his computer

"There is a security question. What is the color of Harold's Gibson?" The man was just as confused as Louis had been at first until he heard the question

"It's a dark blue with a hummingbird." Louis told him

"He just said blue so here is the key."

"Thank you." Louis headed to the number on the key ring tag finding one of the larger boxes. He had half a mind to take back his agreement, but headed to the box and unlocked it. Sure enough, there sat a 20x20x20 box, but instead of Harry's name, it was actually addressed to Louis Tomlinson. He turned the box to read the label and his jaw dropped in shock when he realized Harry had sent it from Japan.

"That lying asshole." Louis said even though he was grinning and was kind of pleased in a way that Harry was so thoughtful. They hadn't talked about being exclusive to one another, but neither of them has talked to anyone else and they told the other one that. Louis had a feeling that Harry wasn't the type to just message five guys and Louis, after a week of talking to Harry stopped replying to the others. He headed to the desk with the box in his arms to return the key, but the man shook his head.

"It’s under a six-month rental. The key is for you to keep trying not to lose it." Louis nodded trying not to get too pleased that Harry was planning on sending him more things. He packed the box on his passenger seat then headed home eager to open his gift. When he got to the house he walked inside with the help of his ass and hips.

"Why do you have a box?" Liam asked curiously

"Because I do." Louis said as he set the box on the coffee table and opened his phone taking a picture of it and sending it to Harry. It was 9am in Manchester so in Japan, it was 5pm so Harry should be awake for another few hours. Some days he was busy though and hardly able to message which Louis understood if he was on a worldwide vacation. Louis wouldn't want to chat all that much either.

"Japan? From Harold?"

"Yeah, the little lying jerk." Louis locked his phone and tossed it to the couch before heading to the kitchen to grab a knife.

"Didn't he just arrive there though?"

"Yeah, about three days ago why?"

"You realize how much international shipping is? How much fast international shipping cost?" Louis paused and looked at Liam, "he must be well off."

"I bet it's daddy's credit card." Zayn said as he sat on the couch with Niall

"There's nothing wrong with having well off parents. Leave him alone. I actually like this one."

"Sorry Lou... you're right now open the box so we can see what he thought ya. Bet the insides are not as pricey as the shipping." Louis rolled his eyes at the gentle teasing before he cut the tape.

He opened the flaps and saw an envelope on top of the tissue paper that was hiding the contents of the box. Louis grabbed the envelope and opened it, pulling out a few pieces of paper that were folded together. Unfolding the letter he saw a messy, but somehow neat handwriting on the pages.

_Louis,_

_I am so glad that my wine drunk mind led me through this really weird path of meeting you. You have brought a lot of joy in my life that I hadn’t completely realized I was missing. My friends and my family are all talking about how much I have changed since talking to you. You are hilarious, sarcastic, caring, and always seem to be one step ahead of me._

_I'm sure the worker told you the box will be open for six months, I plan on sending a lot of things to you along my travels as long as we keep talking. I know we have exactly talked about exclusiveness and where this is heading despite both of us looking for settling down soon. I realize my situation makes it hard to meet and understand each other and I want you to understand more and more as I begin to trust you._

_I hope you understand when I say I would like this to be between us. You see I am frequently in the public eye. Magazines, websites, articles, you name it. It's always been hard to meet people who are genuinely interested in me as a person either being friends or more. I don't have many close friends who I completely trust, I have a few and they're all very trustworthy, but a lot of people I have thought were my friends have used me in some way either for money or publicity._

_I do not however believe you would do such a thing which is why I am telling you this. As much as I would like to completely trust you with everything, I can not and for that, I am truly sorry. I hope you understand because talking to you has been amazing and the highlight of this trip. Before I am home you will know the complete truth and hopefully, you will understand what being with me would entail in your normal lives._

_Anyway, I bought you some things I have found around the local shops and gift shops. Some are cheesy crap that I thought was a good laugh while others were thought out and meaningful. I hope._

_Yours,_

_Harold_

Louis was only a tad confused, but after a second read through it made more sense. Louis folded the letter up and slipped it into the envelope ignoring the looks he was receiving before he pulled back the tissue paper. Everything was neatly and carefully wrapped in bubble wrapping even what Louis thought was a stuffed teddy which was ridiculous but cute in a way. He pulled the first item out and undone the bubble wrap revealing a Teddy bear as he thought with the German flag on the white shirt. Louis grinned as he fixed the shirt.

"Wow, a five-pound teddy. Impressive." Niall said

"Oh stop there's more in here he said there's a mix of cheesy cliche things and meaningful things. I find it cute."

And Louis meant that as he set the Teddy on the couch to grab the next Teddy. All the teddys were on top of the other items so he went through Poland, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Japan, and Russia teddy bears. All the same bear and after Louis had lined them up he took a picture of them and sent them to Harold.

"I already don't like you two together." Zayn said

"Oh let Louis get spoiled. It's cute." Liam said hitting his fiance, "what else did he get you? T-shirts?" Louis glared at him as he debated which item to grab next.

There were a few boxes that had the German flag sticker on the bubble wrap so he grabbed those. He knew when they started talking Harry was almost leaving Germany so he was a little surprised Harry bought something from the country. What he unwrapped was boxes of German chocolate and german teas. Then there were boxes of natural wooden toys safe for children and Louis grinned knowing those were for the daycare that Louis had told Harry he bought toys for regularly. He honestly couldn't wait to open those boxes with the kids and test them out so he set those off to the side making a new pile.

He then moved on to Denmark flag items which were a simple black striped vase with a note that said '' _Kähler Ceramics_ - _For Your Future Flowers_ ''. Following the vase was a Nisse souvenir, a little mermaid figurine, Danish chocolates of course, and Danish knitted sweaters just big enough for him to snuggle into which he had told Harry he liked to do often on cold winter days.

Moving onto Norway there were more sweaters which Louis was not complaining about one bit. They were all warm and big and he knew he'd wear them often. There were some Norwegian books printed in English that fit what he liked to read. Then there was of course the Norwegian chocolate.

After Norway was Russia and the first thing Louis pulled out was a Matryoshka doll, a few beautiful Russian lacquer boxes, a few birch bark crafts, and a lot of Russian sweets and chocolate. There was a large item that had the Russian flag sticker, but Louis could get to it yet so he moved on to Japan.

The Japanese souvenirs and gifts were a beautiful set of chopsticks that looked more for display than actual eating, a few Kendama toys, a few Koma toys, a Maneki Neko, a Japanese folding fan, a few different Daruma dolls, a Wagasa, and last some sweats and chocolate.

Finally able to get the last item out which was the main reason the box had to be so big. Multiple sticky notes were saying to grab it from the bottom and to be GENTLE. Louis was grinning as he bent over and grabbed the little edges that had arrows pointing to them in sticky notes.

"Need help?" Niall asked

"He says to be gentle not that it's breakable so hopefully not." Louis very carefully pulled out the gift. Niall moved the box away letting Louis set it on the coffee table.

He gently began unwrapping the smallest piece revealing a beautiful teapot and immediately he knew. He knew exactly what this was and he was going to kill him, he was going to murder Harold as he unwrapped the matching tray moving on to what he now knew to be a Samovar.

When it was revealed it was gorgeous and Louis didn't know if he wanted to cry or scream or faint. He immediately grabbed the Samovar and headed into the kitchen pouring water into the kettle and putting tea leaves into the teapot. He then plugged the Samovar into the outlet and turned it to its highest setting letting the water boil. Once that was down he poured the boiling water into the teapot and then the tea into a mug all in the manner of 12 minutes. Louis moaned shamelessly after the first sip of hot strong tea.

"So..it makes tea?" Niall asked

"It keeps water simmering so I never run out of hot water for my tea. I've been wanting one for years, but they cost hundreds of- oh that bastard."

"LOUIS HAS A RICH BOYFRIEND!" Liam shouted teasingly, making Louis glare at him as he grabbed his phone off the couch seeing Harry had messaged him back after he sent him the two photos.

_Thought they were cute and hoped you'd like the cheesiness of it._

**We need to talk about that last gift Harold.**

_No, we don't_.

**Yes, we do.**

_Nope_.

**Yes**.

_No. Absolutely not. Not talking about it...do you like it?_

**It's beautiful and lovely and I've already made some tea.**

_Good. So there's nothing to talk about then._

**No more gifts!**

_😳😳😟😟😦😦🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺😨😨😰😰😥😥😢😢😭😭😭_

**Did you just send emojis explaining your sadness over my text?!?**

_Yes. I'm sending more for December. Your birthday is Christmas Eve Louis, I can't ignore that!_

**Well, how am I supposed to send you gifts if you're traveling?**

_Easily. You don't. 😁😁_

**😐🤨**

_😇😇_

**🤨🤨**


	3. Chapter Three

Harry stared at the phone number that Louis had sent. They had been talking about moving to text and calls soon to make the time differences easier as Harry was 8 hours ahead of Manchester right now. They messaged still but the other one was usually sleeping or busy when they messaged so it wasn't actually communicating. Harry clicked on the number, hesitation in his movements before he bucked up the courage and pressed the call button. The call was answered almost immediately but there were other voices in the background.

"Hi, one moment while I leave these lads to their dance party." His accent was the first thing Harry noticed, as well as the higher pitch voice that Harry was already desperate to hear again.

"EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM CAN SEE IT EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOUUUU! BABY, YOU LIGHT MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AINT HARD TO TELL! YOU DONT KNOW OH OH!! YOU DONT YOUR BEAUTIFUL!" Male voices shouted in the background making Harry laugh

"Harry Styles?" Harry asked slightly pleased with himself

"Hey don't judge 3/4 of this household is gay and Niall is so secure in his sexuality that he's practically gay. He'd be gay for the right one I think."

"I mean we're all a little bit gay aren't we?"

"Try telling Niall that." Harry heard a door close making the voices and music not be as loud as it was earlier. "So hi." Harry grinned

"Hi. Was this alright to call?"

"Yeah definitely. I like calls. Feels more real. I know you've been mentioning needing to find a time where we're both free for a few minutes at the same time to talk." Louis felt nervous about this, usually the ''we need to talk'' line meant it was ending and Louis didn’t want him and Harold to end.

"Yeah, I just.. Every time I type it, it doesn't come out right so I wanted us to call at some point. I just wanted to clear up a few things is all."

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Well I know I told you I was in the public eye a lot and so I don't know if you thought much about that or not. I um... well first my name is sort of..untrue. Not like majorly. Some friends call me Harold for laughs and teasingly so it’s not like something I personally feel is a lie but I know you may. So my real name is Harry...umm..not Stones but I don't... I don’t want to get into that yet. I just.. I wanted to know if someone would see past my name and everything and like me for me you know? I um..-"

"Harold you do realize I figured that out on my own right? I have thought about your letter. In fact, it’s in my bedside drawer and I figured that meant you lied about your name. Figured you'd tell me when you were ready. You can reveal yourself as slow as you want to. I really like you, the you, I've gotten to know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's weird actually I was about to delete the app when you messaged me back."

"I was actually going to delete the app as well, but for a different reason. Another reason I wanted to talk to you. I didn't accept many people..maybe five I think not including you. And I guess it never got brought up in our conversations the past seven weeks, but um I am like really demi-sexual. I ummm.. I've actually never had sex before."

"Really?" Louis asked softly moving to sit up in his bed

"Yes and I'm sure you can guess that me not knowing when I will even want sex let alone feel comfortable enough to engage in it was a big no to the guys I did accept."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was. Guys are assholes. It's not a big deal to me Haz. I would wait until the wedding night for someone if that's what they wanted. Sex is great and fun, but honestly, the big reason I'm looking for such a strong commitment is because casual sex after a while isn't as enjoyable as you think. It gets boring."

"Really? You're the first one to say that."

"What that it gets boring or that it doesn't matter?"

"Both. I had a boyfriend when I was 18, we dated for a while, but he was really manipulative and he put a lot of pressure on everything. I was just 18 and still getting comfortable with my sexuality and he wanted to move fast. We went on one date then he wanted to be boyfriends and at the time I didn't know that's not how it was supposed to go. I've always been very affectionate and I like to spoil people as I'm sure you have figured out."

Louis' eyes went to the 30-inch tall stuffed panda bear with a baby panda bear that had been stuffed inside a box with a ton of fake flowers because real flowers would have died on the trip. Harry had a letter that explained it had been for a wildlife charity and that Louis could take it to the daycare or keep it he didn't care but it was too big for the bus he was on.

"I would never have guessed." Louis said sarcastically

"Yes alright. I'm not sorry. It was for a good cause."

"I need receipts Haz."

"Would you like my bank statements to prove it was for charity?"

"I guess I can trust you. How long are you free for?"

"Most of the day, not until 2 which is midnight in Manchester."

"Hey, Harry can you make me an omelet? Please." A male voice came from the background

"Make your own omelet."

"I tried that and it's runny."

"You are helpless. Absolutely helpless."

"I can't make an omelet either." Louis told Harry

"Please tell me someone in your house does?"

"Nope. Lads and I live off of frozen meals, cereal, take out, fast food, and pizza."

"Louis!" Louis laughed at Harry's cry, "that's not healthy! I'm getting you cookbooks. Beginners cookbooks."

"We have cookbooks. I use them as stepping stools for the higher cabinets."

"They make step ladders."

"I'm a grown man I don't need a step ladder." There was some shuffling on the other end

"The fact you use cookbooks for a stepping stool tells me you in fact do need a step ladder."

"Leave me alone. I'm big. I'm 5'10 I just have high cabinets."

"For some reason, I think you're lying."

"I'm not. I'm 5'10.."

"Uh-huh sure."

***

Louis grinned as he walked into the daycare with the large panda bear in his arms. It was 2.5 feet tall and the kids were all in awe when Louis came in a few minutes late because packing and unpacking the best took a lot more time than he had thought.

"Louis! How much did this thing cost?" Elizabeth, an elderly woman who owned the daycare and the one who had hired Louis on the spot asked as she rounded the counter to look at the animal, "I told you if you wanted to buy them things them to use to the company card."

"That I put back in your wallet five minutes after you gave it to me." He told her, "besides I didn't buy it Harry sent it over."

"Harry? A boyfriend? Really?"

"Not a boyfriend, we haven't had that talk yet, but we've been talking a lot and he knows how much I love the daycare and the kids. He's traveling right now and he's also the one who bought those wooden toys that haven't been broken yet. Anyway, he bought it after donating a certain amount to a wildlife charity in China. Sent it to me for either myself or the kids and I figured the kids would like it."

"They'll love it. He sounds like a good guy."

"From the past ten weeks of talking to him, I think he is. Been very thoughtful."

Louis was  _ not _ blushing it was just hot in the building and he was overheating in his Norwegian sweater. He hurried to the room ignoring her knowing stare and was immediately called by different toddlers. Grinning he made his way to an empty corner and plopped the panda bear down leaning it against the wall. He pulled his coat off and hung it in the closet before he kneeled down by some of the toddlers who weren't distracted by the panda.

"Hello, little Annabelle."

"Lou Lou..hug?"

"Of course come here." Louis wrapped his arms around Annabelle gently, squeezing her softly before pulling away.


	4. Chapter Four

Harry was wrapping the framed painting in bubble wrap when his phone started ringing. He grabbed it. frowning when he saw it was a facetime request from Louis. Which was weird for many reasons especially since it was currently 2 in the morning in Manchester. Harry hesitated but accepted it only to laugh when he saw Louis was completely drunk and squinting at the phone.

"Louis.. Louis no. You can't call your boyfriend drunk off your ass."

"Yes, I can. Leave me alone. I want to call him."

"Louis you will regret in the morning and besides you remember our rule. Friends don't let friends drunk call boyfriends. Or text. Or just handle a phone in general. So give it here."

"No." Harry quickly started recording his screen so he could send it to Louis tomorrow.

"Fine. I need to go find Niall and Zayn then we are leaving got it?"

"Got it, dad."

"Nialler!" Louis frowned at the screen and tapped at it.

"Call Hazzy. Call Hazzy. Siri... Siri.. call- Liam my phone isn't calling him!" Louis yelled over the sound of the music and people in the pub

"Louis do not climb on the table. No get down people are going to think you're a dancer with that ass of yours. No, don't shake it. Fucking christ Louis. How you've not been approached all night is beyond me with the way you do things."

The phone was on the table that Louis was currently standing on with a drink in his hand. He was shaking, what Harry now knew was a very round ass as a song played in the music. Harry put his phone against the stand so he could go back to bubble wrapping while also paying attention to a very cute drunk Louis. Eventually, Louis and the others were dragged to a car than inside a house. Louis had been telling the phone to call ''Hazzy'' for the past ten minutes.

"Go to sleep Louis." Liam said as pushed Louis onto the bed, Louis whined as he looked at his phone.

"Siri. Text Hazzy night night xxx. Kay? Bye." Harry covered his mouth as Louis fell asleep almost immediately

"Night night Louis." Harry said as he looked at the phone screen, studying Louis' features. He was cute and breathtaking even with his flushed face from alcohol and the cold wintery air. Harry ended the recording then the facetime shaking his head we he sent Louis the video.

_ Night Louis xx _

Louis was able to not look at the video until he was soaking in the tub only a few hours later. He had woken up puking and he very much regretted taking Niall up on the drinking contest. He had known of course to never try and out drink an Irish, but he had already been drunk and he was stupid when he drank. He watched the video twice, once to see what he did as he didn’t remember anything and the second time to see Harry's reaction to everything.

They had never spoken about what they looked like, but for some reason, Louis was not at all surprised to see Harry with a curly bun resting on the top of his head as if he hadn't brushed it yet. Which no judgment from Louis, everyone has those days. He also wasn't surprised to see he had soft muscles like he was mo muscular, but not buff and not overly so, just enough to give a soft outline of his forearms. His jawline was perfect and he had a brilliant smile and his emotions portrayed in his eyes open as he glanced at the phone regularly.

Louis watched as he bubbled wrapped what Louis was assuming his next set of gifts there was already a long skinny box taped and closed that Louis thought Harry put a painting in. Louis also saw a scatter of fake flowers again on the ground around him. Louis knew Harry from somewhere, he just couldn't place it and it bothered him as he paused the video staring at Harry's face as he looked at the camera. Not able to think too much on it Louis moved on. He got out of the bath and headed back to bed to sleep some more.

***

The next few days were without texting because Harry was going from Sydney to Los Angeles, Sydney was almost a full day ahead of L.A, 17 hours to be exact so Harry took two days, after a 13-hour flight, to settle into the time zone differences. It also meant that Harry was now 8 hours behind London which means Louis now woke up first and went to sleep first, not the other way around. It took a few days to adjust to it, but they did adjust eventually. Louis only accidentally woke Harry up once.

Harry had sent the package of Chinese and Australian souvenirs before he had gotten on a flight. Louis had gotten a notification telling him he had packages delivered at the p.o boxes so after work he had headed there excitedly. He headed to the locker and pulled out the two 20x20x20 boxes then pulled out a 37x4x27 picture box. He put the items in his car and grabbed the note that was sticking out and Harry told him to look for.

Before going home head here if it's before 8pm.

There was an address written in the note so Louis typed it into his Maps and headed there parking upfront of a flower shop. He shook his head as he got out walking inside the.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"I don't know. My boyfriend-"

"You're Louis then. This way dear." Louis followed the woman to a back room where she grabbed a beautiful bouquet of flowers, "he told us to pick them for a long-distance partner. We made sure love was represented too much as he told us you guys wanted to wait to see each other in person. He did say you two were exclusive and committed so we made sure represent that. Faithfulness and admiration as well as honesty, trust, and longing." Louis blushed as he accepted the bouquet

"Thank you."

"Of course dear." Louis headed to his car and grabbed his phone texting Harry that the flowers were beautiful and that he'll send pictures when he got home. He had been debating whether to tell Harry his address so he could just send it to the house and as he struggled to only make one trip inside he decided he would do that.

"Need help?" Liam asked already grabbing the picture box and flowers, "how's the boyfriend? Spoiling you rotten still I see.

"Leave him alone. It's cute." Louis set the box on the coffee table then grabbed the picture box and sat that on top of it.

He then headed to where he had put the vase from Denmark at the end table in the hall that had a clutter of mail, keys, and other knick-knacks they didn’t bother to clear away. He filled the vase with water then carried it to the living room, he put his flowers inside the vase then carried it upstairs setting it on his bedside table. Louis adjusted a few things then took a picture of it sending it to Harry.

Hurrying downstairs he was anxious to see the picture, he had let it slip he liked Chinese paintings when Harry was sending pictures of an art gallery he was visiting. Louis hadn't thought of it, but now that he saw what could possibly be a painting he was a little worried that it may have come off wrongly. He didn’t want Harry to think he only wanted these gifts, not that he didn’t appreciate them and love them, but they weren't wanted.

"Open up the long box first." Niall said eagerly

"I was going to Neil." Louis grabbed the box and broke the tape pulling out a beautifully framed painting of pink flowers and black bark that make Louis smile as he thought it matched his real flowers upstairs. He set it off to the side then set the box off to the ground sp he could open a 20x20x20 box. Ripping the tape he laughed seeing Christmas wrapping paper wrapped around different items. There was a letter there and he unfolded it reading its contents,

_ Louis, _

_ Do not open until Christmas except the one with the double bow. Open that one on the 24th. I'll be free on the 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 31st, and 1st. Make sure to have it set up as soon as you open it for skyping. _

_ Harry xx. _

Louis set the letter off to the side and grabbed the first gift with a green bow. He frowned though when he saw it was addressed to Niall.

"This is for you Niall. Harry says not to open it u too Christmas though."

"What? Really? Sweet." Louis handed him the rectangular package then pulled out another rectangular box with Niall's name. "Is he trying to win us over?" Niall asked

"He's just thoughtful like that." Louis said with a shrug as he pulled out two packages with a lighter green bow.

They had Zayn’s name on them so he handed them to him. Liam's two packages had a white bow on them and the rest had red bows. Louis set them under the tree carefully nothing the one package at the bottom had two bows, a red and green. The second box had a few packaged wrapped in birthday wrapping paper with a note telling him not to open them until his birthday. He set them under the tree as well for now then pulled out the Teddy bears for China and Australia.

The China souvenirs consisted of a few different teas for Louis with descriptions of what they tasted like to Harry without anything added to them. A few large paper cuttings with a note saying they are placed in windows in China and at night with a light on it looked " _ cool _ ". Louis chuckled as the simple explanation as he set them aside he did like them, the bright red was beautiful. He was already thinking of ways to decorate his room with a Chinese accent wall above his headboard. Next was a Chinese silk wall hanging that was a beautiful blue shade. Following that was some sweats, a few Chinese knots, a box of beautifully painted chopsticks, and then the last thing was a long rectangular box. The sticky note on it read,

_ I have a set too. I wear mine often, but you don't have to wear them I just wanted to get you a pair to have. Never know when you may need them. _

Louis opened the box revealing a three chain set of pearls. Louis grinned and ran a gentle finger over them. He has seen a glimpse of Harry's pearl's over his shirt during their facetime. Louis still couldn't quite place where he knew Harry from and it's been bugging him.

Moving on for the Australian souvenirs the first thing was a lot of T2 Tea products which Louis was grateful for. He loved trying new teas and the fact Harry has bought at least one tea product from each country meant a lot to Louis and showed him that Harry paid attention. After the tea, it was some classic vegemite with a note telling Louis it tasted like three days old Thai take out that had Louis laughing. There a side note saying no one was allowed to taste it without it being recorded.

Following the vegemite was some food and snacks, an adorable koala ceramic mug, a 3D Ned Kelly mug that Zayn took and claimed as his own. Following those, there were some kid-friendly wooden puzzles, 21 kookaburras, koala, kangaroo, emu, and crocodile growing eggs for each child and staff member at the daycare center. 25 paint your own boomerang kits for the daycare and the lads that they were going to paint later that night as they share a bottle of whiskey together. Then the last few items were just small Australian animal bouncy balls for the daycare and of course some teas.

"He really likes those kids." Liam said as he examined the boomerang kit

"We both want a big family one day, that's something we have mentioned in passing and he knows I adore the kids at the daycare. He loves kids."

"You two have talked about kids?"

"Not like that, but yes it sort of came up while we were talking about the daycare." Louis shrugged as he put the kids’ things in the box to take it to the daycare after the holidays. Today had been the last day of work until the 2nd of January. He set that box aside then packed the rest of his stuff in the other box and headed up to his room to decorate.

_**{ My idea of the flowers, painting, and pearl necklace because I need visual things. sorry. if you don't want pictures just let me know)** _


	5. Chapter Five

Louis answered the facetime call grinning at the man across the screen still in a bed.

"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas Eve. Have you opened your presents yet?"

"No thought I would wait for you to wake up, but I do have the gifts here along with the one with two bows which I'm assuming is my Christmas Eve present."

"Yes, it is. The very thin one is last altogether and the big cube is first."

"Everything else doesn't matter?"

"Not really however if you'd rather do the Christmas eve present first and let it start up while you open the rest then make sure to open the cube second. I bought myself one and it took a few minutes to start up so."

"It's too big to be a phone."

"Very observant."

"You do know I have a laptop right?"

"A broken laptop."

"Harold."

"Just come on and open it. I got it for a lot of reasons."

"Well, I already know what it is now." Louis told him

"Just shut up and open your Christmas Eve gift. Its Christmas I'm allowed to buy you expensive things." Harry said

"You bought me a Samovar."

"Please." Louis sighed heavily as he grabbed the gift, he looked at Harry who was grinning

"Where are you anyway? It's not the bus is it?"

"No, I'm in my LA home. The others are sleeping at a hotel though I offered them rooms here." Harry said

"You're alone on Christmas?" Louis asked stopping his unwrapping momentarily to look at Harry. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he frowned and looked off camera before looking back at Louis after a second.

"No, my family is here. I'm trying to be quiet so they think I'm asleep otherwise they'll come in here. Well, go on then open it." Louis ripped the wrapping paper and shot Harry a glare when the box revealed the newest MacBook.

"Harold-"

"No, before you complain listen. This will give us better angles for video calls."

"Our phones worked just fine."

"Just shut up and take it." Louis shook his head as he stared at Harry. Harry with his long curly hair pulled into a bun, his pearl necklace laying against his bare chest, his little stubble on his jaw. His soft smile and soft eyes.

"So the cube next?" Louis asked looking away from Harry

"Yes. The cube." It was heavy in it's own way despite its medium size. He tore the gift open and froze when he saw the team logo.

"Wait..seriously?" Harry chuckled grinning as Louis grabbed the shadow box holding a signed ball from the entire Doncaster Rovers team, "Harry."

"I only paid for the shadow box, I know a lot of the players so when I told them my boyfriend is a huge fan the offered to sign a ball for me to give to you."

"Harry this is incredible. I can't open the rest Haz I won't be as excited now."

"Louis trust me it gets better." Louis put the shadow box to the side and grabbed another box placing it on his lap. Opening the box he pulled out four jerseys, two for home games, and two for away games. One set was for Doncaster and the other for Manchester. The third gift was two sets of five lanyards for the Manchester and Doncaster stadiums giving them access and free drinks and food in a VIP box.

"Harry.. but wait why five?"

"I'll be home near the middle of the season." Louis looked at Harry grinned, he bought the phone screen to his lips and kissed him making Harry laughed.

"One more. Is the MacBook set up?" Louis glanced at the MacBook then started to finish setting it up. "Open the last one and play it."

"Harry, I swear if you make me cry." Louis said as he grabbed the thin square package. He already knew it was a cd which meant a personalized playlist, a cheesy montage of their time together, or something along those lines, and honestly, Louis wasn't ready for either of those options.

"I am going to let you listen to it alone and I will take a shower and eat breakfast then we can talk in about two hours?"

"Alright." Harry leaned in to the screen and kissed the lens making Louis laugh. The facetime ended so Louis focused on the gift revealing the cd and placing it in the cd tray. He clicked on the pop up then pressed play turning the volume up.

"I know you don't want us to say the L-word until we meet for the first time. So I wrote something that I hope will express my feelings for you as strongly and clearly as I can and um... this might give away who I am, but I'm not scared about that. I've been trying to find a way to tell you for a few weeks now since you fell asleep on our facetime call in Australia. So I um... I hope you like it I guess and if you do find out who I am and if you need a few days to think about what being in a relationship with me would involve then let me know. If you come to a decision of ending things just know that I trust you and I'm sorry and I completely understand why you would decide that. If you still want to be with me then great and we can talk more on the depth of everything like if you want to be public about our relationship or not. Whatever you want. Alright.. before I say the word you don't want me to I'm going to stop this and let you listen. Bye." Louis laughed at his awkward boyfriend shaking his head as a soft piano came over the speakers.

" _If_ _I_ _could fly_  
_I'd_ _be_ _coming_ _right back home to you_  
_I think_ _I_ _might_  
_Give_ _up_ _everything_ _just_ _ask_ _me to_  
_Pay attention,_ _I_ _hope_ _that_ _you listen_  
_Cause_ _I've_ _let my_ _guard_ _down_  
_Right now in completely_ _defenseless_

 _For your eyes only_  
_I'll_ _show you my heart_  
_For when_ _you're_ _lonely_  
_And forget who you_ _are_  
_I'm_ _missing_ _half of me_  
_When we're apart_  
_Now you know me_  
_For your eyes only_."

Louis closed his eyes to keep his traitorous tears back. Harry's voice was raw, but sounded beautiful and Louis had a hard time focusing on what he was singing. He did recongize the voice, he knew he has heard it on the radio quite a few times, but he was terrible at remembering names. He knew that once he actually knew who Harry was he'd feel pretty damn stupid, but right now he couldn't think of anything. Louis replayed the song five times before it the lyrics finally sunk in and Louis understood this was Harry telling Louis that he Loved him with a capital 'L'.

Like he was completely in and completely gone for Louis. Louis would be lying if he said the thought didn't terrify him, but he felt the same way about Harry. He had fallen when Harry had answered a facetime with the widest grin, completely shirtless, and a towel wrapped around his waist. HIS WAIST. Not his hips like a normal person, his waist which meant his towel had stopped pretty high on his thighs. But Louis hadn't even noticed that until after he had completely fallen for his dimples and open mouth smile and his wet hair and his perfect complexion. Louis was pretty sure he had stopped breathing for a minute only to stop breathing again when Harry had straightened up and Louis had noticed his towel situation.

Nothing had been revealed, but still, it was the principal of things. Harry had perfect thighs and it was rude. How dare he just answer a facetime looking like a god while Louis had been wearing a stained holey band shirt and stained sweats with pizza sauce on the corner of his mouth. He had been tempted to break up with him because of it. Of course, he had talked himself out of it, but the thought had lingered in his head for a few seconds.

****

Two hours later Louis escaped to his room and accepted the facetime request. Harry was outside this time, but he was looking off-camera at someone.

"Mom. I love you, but please leave now."

"What if you need me?"

"Mom go away," Harry said

"But what if he's mean to you."

Mom. I'm 21 and I've been talking to him for months."

"Remember the last Doncaster boy you liked? He took your number and never texted you."

"I was 14 mom, I wouldn't have texted me either. Now go away."

"Fine. I'll be inside if you need me." Harry turned to the phone with a soft blush on his cheeks

"You had another Doncaster boy? Should I be worried?" Louis asked

"No, it was 2009 and at a battle of the bands. He was a singer in this band."

"Wait...shut up...2009 battle of the bands?" Louis asked sitting up straighter

"Yeah, why?"

"No fucking way. What was the guy's band name?" Louis asked not able to believe it

"Band name? I don't know it was...seven years ago. Rogue something I think or maybe something Rogue."

"Shut up."

"What?" Harry asked amused

"That was my band. The Rogue. We met before Harry."

"No."

"Yes. Me mom has the picture we took together in one of the photo albums back home in Donny."

"You're shitting me. We snogged that day."

"We snogged in the toilet stall after you peed on me. The first time." Louis told his embarrassed boyfriend making him even more embarrassed as he buried his face in his arms.

"Oh my god. Please stop talking now." Louis laughed even harder as he thought back to 2009, "wait didn't we meet again? At the script concert?"

"We did. We met up in the toilets. I think you were leaving when I was coming in."

"Fucking hell." Harry said shaking his head

"Then again that summer when I was on holiday and again in 2010 at the XFactor auditions."

"No."

"Yes. We have met four fucking times already." Louis said as he remembered Harry again

"Well after eight years I finally get your number." Harry said making Louis blush

"Well, I can explain. The first time I never actually saved it. I typed it, but I forgot to save it so when I tried to text you I couldn't. Then after the concert, I was actually struggling with coming out and being comfortable with it all. The holiday I still hadn't come out so I sort of ignored you then we didn't exchange numbers at the auditions. I left early anyway so I never actually auditioned."

"What? Why not? Louis, you should have auditioned. I remember you having an amazing voice."

"And lose to you? No thanks. Talk about a busted ego." Harry shook his head smiling as he laid his chin on his hand

"I actually didn't win. When you get to the Live Shows they give you this new contract to sign in case they want to sign anyone who doesn't win. A lot of the other contestants warned me about bad labels and what they can do and that they could closest someone. I was already being labeled and branded as a lady's man at 16 on that show. I refused to sign the contract and they organized my elimination three weeks later. Simon tried to talk me out of it a lot, but I refused and told my mom I didnt want to be forced into a five to ten-year closet. Six months later Sony got a hold of me and told me that I would be able to coke out whenver I wanted, but u tik then they did want to promote me as straight which I was fine with. Luckily it had to wait until I was 18 so when I turned 18 they had me date Taylor Swift. I'm not out publicly yet, but I just never really had a reason to come out."

The first thing that popped into Louis' head was "Harry Styles" but that was insane because Harry was...like...18 and had a mop of curls. He did not have tattoos or long hair nor was he 21 turning 22. Louis was positive he had just turned 18 last year.

"That's good that you were warned and was able to escape before you were legally straight."

"Yeah, it is. A little upset I will never know if I would have won or not, but I guess having my first album get platinum within a week was proof enough that I would have at least made top 5."

~~~~~

Harry had gotten Niall an expensive whiskey that Niall was excited about and a limited edition Baccarat Louxor Bar Set. Liam got a $100 tattoo voucher for the local parlor he liked and some Manchester footie merch signed as well like Louis'. Zayn got some expensive hair care products as well as a $100 _**(my keyboard doesn't have the pound symbol so sorry about the American dollar)**_ tattoo voucher. For someone who only knew a few things about his roommates he did amazing and they were all excited about everything.

Louis had gotten more gifts from all of the places Harry has been. Some more sweaters, a Japanese dragon jacket that felt expensive and warm. A rice cooker with a side note to follow the instructions causing Louis and the lads to laugh. Harry also bought Louis a Royal Copenhagen complete set which almost made Louis cry. Having a complete Royal Copenhagen set was every tea lover's dream, if they're lucky they are able to collect a few tea cups, but it was rare to get a complete set.

In the last box, Louis opened it revealed a large lilac sweater that was something Louis wouldn't usually wear until he pulled it out. The smell was of a tropical scent mixed with an expensive earthy cologne. That meant the sweater was Harry's along with the other sweaters that were folded neatly into the box. A white Aran turtle neck sweater, a black hoodie with a rose embroidery, and under that was a note over another hoodie reading, " _unreleased merch_ ". When Louis pulled out the black hoodie it had "Treat People With Kindness" written in rainbow embroidery across the chest. The last one was a light pink sweater with Harry on the chest and then the same quote on the arm.

"Wait.. your boyfriend sent you Harry Styles merch? You've got to be kidding me." Liam said grabbing the black hoodie from Louis

"What?" Louis asked

"Trest people with kindness. This is Harry Styles' merch, it's like his slogan, his brand." Liam said

"Really?" Louis asked, "isn't he like..17?"

"What? No, he's 21 Louis. He was 17 in 2011." Zayn said as he looked at the hoodie, "I haven't seen this one yet."

"21..and when is his birthday?" Louis asked

"The first of February." Niall told him Louis nodded and grabbed his phone going to the safari app and googling Harry Styles.

Sure enough there he was with long hair and tattoos and extremely long legs. There were also modeling pictures and paparazzi pictures of him at airports and fan pictures. Louis went on Instagram and went to Harry Styles' profile and saw many pictures of the countries landscapes and landmarks he had visited the past few months. One of the posts was a picture of Louis' teddys on Louis' shelf in his bedroom wall that he got just for them. The caption read, " _Dating 101 - buy them cheesy €5 souvenirs_ " Louis made his profile private then commented, " **and the sweaters** **that** **still smell like you.** "


	6. Chapter Six

Louis jumped when his phone started ringing and he looked at it to see a facetime request from Harry. He grinned and answered it leaving the living room to enter the kitchen. Harry was outside in sunny Los Angeles with Hollywood hills behind him from a patio.

"Do you realize the shitshow you have caused on my picture?" Harry greeted him clearly amused, letting Louis know he wasn't upset at all. "I woke up on Christmas Day to this. You have the nerve to comment on my picture and not follow me then you turn your profile on private so I can’t stalk you? Really? I have to have permission to look at your modeling pictures. You're a dick. An absolute dick." Louis laughed covering his mouth with his hand that was currently covered in Harry's pink merch sweater. "You didn't even follow me."

"I'll follow you I promise. I'll do it now, look I’m grabbing my new fancy macbook and logging in.

"You better. Jerk. I'll follow you after you follow me. Some boyfriend you are." Harry said, making Louis shake his head as he logged in and got on his Instagram account, then he went to his notifications and his eyes widened.

"I have 147 follow requests." Louis told Harry before he clicked on one of the notifications of a reply on his comment. "Holy shit. They're crazy."

"Yeah no kidding." Louis went to Harry's profile and followed him, "finally." Not a minute later Harry sent a request to follow him that he accepted immediately, "there's my hot boyfriend."

"Stop it." Louis said blushing as he commented on Harry's newest picture from a few days ago. It was of the view from his plane as they flew over the ocean to California. He commented " **When I asked you to send pics this was not what I was talking about.👀**.". Harry looked off to the side from the screen to his mac-book that was beside him on a side table, he frowned for a second then he laughed.

"Louis! No.." Harry said laughing as he turned a deep red, "you're gross." He said even though Louis could see him typing on his laptop. Louis waited then he got the notification and he laughed as he read the reply from Harry reading,

'' _This is a family friendly account. Go away._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'll send some more later. I'll be sure to wear that hat you like.🤠_ "

"I think we broke your fans." Louis said laughing

"We should get off before you go and get a ship started."

"A ship?"

"Just wait."

~~~~~~~~

It took a few weeks for it to really sink in for Louis that he was dating Harry Styles. That he was dating an international award winning popstar. He was dating a Gucci model. He was reminded of this when he had stumbled upon a few of his photos. He and Harry talked daily and even facetimes for both of their New Years Eve, Louis had to wake up for Harry's but it was worth it. Recently on occasion one or both of them could be caught looking longingly at the screen, but they always did something to cheer the other one up.

Louis had a countdown on his phone so anytime he looked at it, it would tell him how much longer until Harry was back in the UK. Harry would still be busy and have things to do until March when his tour ended, but he would be here and Louis couldn't wait. Harry often talked about missing home, especially when it got to the last leg of the tour, said it always got harder, but it was even worse now.

After a lot of talking Louis and Harry finally made the decision to make Louis profile public after many flirty comments to each other in Harry's posts. Louis had even made a Twitter account just so he could attach a photo of their facetime one day and tell Harry how cute he looked when he had eye crud. Harry hadn't liked that picture at all and told Louis there would be payback.

The payback had been a video of Louis when he was drunk in January and was shaking his ass on a table. Liam had recorded it laughing his ass off as he, Zayn, and Niall kept men away from him. Louis had been wasted that night and didn't remember it at all, but there was video evidence and now it was all over twitter. That video has caused a lot of fans to talk about his ass which had Louis bushing as he read the tweets.

So Louis made his Instagram public and posted a picture of him in Harry's lilac sweater standing in front of his floor length mirror. The sweater fell to his thighs, just long enough to cover everything that needed to be covered since he didn't have anything else on. It was a side view so his ass curve was visible and he made sure to stick out just a little bit more. In the caption he wrote,

**Okay, but why do I have thousands of teen girls asking about my ass? 👀**

Harry was the first one to like the post and commented,

_👀 that's a nice sweater. Mind sharing? It's a bit chilly over here._

**Send me new ones and we can discuss potentially sending you this sweater.**

_You realize my house has a closet full of sweaters. And my laundry detergent. As well as my cologne._

**👀...You don't say...and for no particular reason...what's your address?**

_😂 I've conveniently forgot._

**🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻**

_LEWIS! How dare you. This is a family friendly account_

**Yours is family friendly. Mine is not.**

~~~~~~~~~~

Since October Louis' Instagram had been filled with a lot of things that involved Harry in some way. Most of it was pictures of the gifts Harry sent, now it was of their screenshot facetime calls or pictures Harry sent through texts. It was also of Louis posting his new flowers biweekly that was delivered to his house by a florist employee.

Occasionally it was regular things like a selfie or a picture of him and the lads flicking the camera off on a group shot. His middle finger apparently became a "thing" that Harry's fans loved, he didn't exactly know why nor did he really care. His family had taken the news to him dating Harry Styles pretty well all things considered as did the lads.

"So I've been thinking." Louis was pulled away from his phone by Liam speaking

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Louis asked

"Ha ha. I was thinking we all have vacation time and Valentine's Day is next week. How about we fly out to Orlando, Florida to see your boyfriend." Louis tensed, "if that is something you two are ready for."

"You want us to fly out to Orlando for Valentine's Day so I can meet my international popstar boyfriend for the first time? While he just happens to be in one place for a week."

"Without telling Harry. Yes. He gave you the address to his Orlando home to return the sweaters didn't he? Just bring them in person."

"But what if-"

"No what ifs. Come on Lou let's be impulsive one last time." Zayn said, "let's go to Orlando and have fun and meet your boyfriend."

"Alright. How much is a flight-"

"Nope. Not happening. We are all pitching in to buy your flight. It's our gift to you." Niall spoke this time grinning. "Besides thanks to you and your paranoia we all have a few thousand in our savings."

"What? No. I am buying my own-"

"No you're not. We got this. Now call your boss and tell her you need vacation for next week."

Louis grinned and went to his contacts thinking about how he got so lucky to have three amazing best friends. They have noticed that lately the distance has been affecting Louis more than he was willing to admit. The few times they all facetimed with Harry Louis knew they could see the longing in Harry's face too whenever he and Louis looked at each other. After getting the vacation he had until Saturday at 4am to keep it a secret from Harry.

Departure was 4am Saturday (11pm Friday Orlando time), the flight was 9 hours long so they would stay up all night Friday and sleep on the plane. Landing will be 8am Orlando time (1pm Manchester time). However since they were sleeping the flight down they were going to be adjusted to Orlando time. It was genius the way the lads had planned it, the return flight was the same, flying during the night so they landed in the morning at Manchester. Louis didn't know how he was expected to keep it a secret. He was terrible with secret keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know I'm sorry. But they finally meet next chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven

Harry was laying in bed early Saturday morning with a weird gut feeling. Louis hasn't been answering his texts, calls, or facetimes and he was getting anxious. It wasn't like Louis to not answer me on weekends and if he did miss the call or facetime he would reply or call back pretty quickly. Looking at his phone he sighed heavily and decided to order grocery delivery since he was up and needed a week of groceries. He spent a good few minutes picking out more than enough before setting the time for 9. Enough time for him to shower, dress, and go over the last bit of things he needed to with Paul for this week.

After showering he got dressed in a YSL palm tree shirt and black skinnies then headed downstairs. He tried to call Louis one more time but it wasn't answered so he gave up for now. Louis would call or text him when he was free so Harry had to let him do whatever it was he was doing that was obviously important. He might have taken a Saturday shift and forgot to tell Harry so Harry would wait a few hours then try again.

"Good morning Harry." Paul said from where he was ar the kitchen island eating an apple

"Hey, Paul. I have a grocery delivery coming around 9." Harry told him as he looked over the breakfast options he had at the house. Cereal didn't go bad, did it? He shrugged and decided it was worth a shot so grabbed it. Just as he was about to open the box his security box buzzed from the closed gate.

"I got it." Paul told him standing to answer the buzz.

"There's a hundred on the side table for a tip." Harry told Paul, he heard the front door open

"Hey, Harry it's for you." Paul said

"Yeah I know it's for me Paul just bring the groceries in." Harry shouted

"I can't do that Harry. Need you to check it out." Harry sighed as he glared at Paul.

It wasn't the first time Paul had decided to be a shit and make Harry being in his own deliveries knowing Harry was busy. He found the kitchen and froze when he saw who was at the door. Louis stood there in his lilac sweater and black skinnies, probably burning up in them in the Orlando weather. He also had a bouquet of red roses wrapped in black paper cradled in his hands. Harry ran to Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist spinning him around once he got off the step to his door.

"Hey, Harry. We're crashing at yours right?" Harry spun them so he didn't have to let go of Louis to see Liam, Zayn, and Niall grabbing bags from the trunk of the taxi.

"What the hell is going on right now." Harry said grinning as he set Louis, who was not 5'10'', down on his feet but kept his hands on his silk waist.

"Happy early Valentine’s Day." Louis said, drawing Harry’s attention away from the lads who entered his house without any hesitation. He looked at Louis, cupped his face then neck then his shoulders and waist before settling on his hips. Louis was grinning up at him, his blue eyes so much clearer and brighter.

"What." Harry said

"We're here for a week." Louis said

"The whole week?"

"We fly back next Sunday evening." Louis told him, "so happy early Valentine’s Day." Louis said, handing him the bouquet of roses. Harry took them gently, he was in shock as he stared at the beautiful flowers. "What? They're just roses Haz. I didn't even go to a floral shop, didn't know where any of them were so we stopped at a grocery shop along the way."

"They could be from a gas station for all I care. They're beautiful. I've never been given flowers before." Harry told him as he looked at Louis, "thank you. I shall keep them alive for as long as I can."

"No one gave you flowers before? Truly? Not even douche bag ex?" Louis asked shocked making Harry laugh shaking his head

"No, but he also didn't want to receive flowers, saying it took away his masculinity."

"Does it? Well, it hasn't taken away mine, I've checked. Quite a few times in fact." Harry laughed

"Have you?" Louis shrugged, "why didn't you tell me you were coming. Do you realize I have to drop my name to get us reservations now and so it will be filled with paparazzi waiting for us."

"Actually you are going to cook me dinner.”

“I am?”

"Yes, you are."

"Sounds perfect. What am I cooking?" Before Louis could respond Paul was stepping out of the house as a car pulled up

"Your groceries Harry." Paul said

"Perfect. Umm..here take these and go on inside. I'll be inside in a moment."

"You don't need help?" Louis asked

"Paul and I never make second trips. We'll be in soon. Go on." Louis nodded, taking the roses and walking inside the house nervously.

Louis noticed the four bags by the door and grimaced, his mates were already making a mess in Harry's house it seemed. He looked around not really caring for the less than homey feeling in the home. It was obvious it wasnt lived in much, probably more if a vacation home that isn't ever really used. There were a few things here and there of course, but not a lot of personal things. He headed to the kitchen where he knew Harry would be heading and he wanted to be close to him. It only took a minute before Harry and Paul came in with armfuls of grocery bags.

"Are you hungry? I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"We had a greasy oily weird tasting breakfast at the airport waiting for a taxi." Louis told him making Harry grimace

"Gross. So pancakes, french toast, crepes, waffles, eggs, omelet, full English, what sounds good."

"Everything you just listed. Whatever you're in the mood for I will eat." Harry stared at him, just looking as if he were in disbelief still.

Louis got off the stool and rounded the island, immediately Harry straightened and reached his hand out to Louis helping him navigate the bags until he was able to pull Louis in and got a tight hug. Louis wrapped his own arms around Harry's neck and buried his face into it breathing in his scent. He didn't have any cologne that was on the sweaters, but he did smell of citrus and his clothes had the familiar scent of his laundry detergent. Harry's large hands held his waist tightly and Louis never wanted to leave his arms. Unfortunately, though Harry did have to pull away eventually, and then Louis watched as he put the groceries away.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked looking at Louis

"I'm afraid to find out." Louis told him, "but I'm almost positive they haven't broken anything yet."

"There's nothing here of importance anyway. Well my guitars, but I'm sure they know how to handle them."

"Niall does. He'll protect them." Louis frowned when he heard a loud splash from somewhere and turned to where the sound came from.

"Indoor pool." Harry told him

"Figures they went and found something to entertain themselves." Louis said with a shake of his head hearing two more splashes.

"I will go babysit them." Paul said leaving the kitchen, Louis rounded the island again and jumped onto the counter by the built-in stove. Harry grinned as he looked at Louis before he focused on mixing eggs.

"So do you want your own guest room or do you want to share mine and cuddle?" Harry asked

"You're asking if I want to sleep alone or get cuddles? Wow.. tough question." Harry grinned nodding

"I know. I didn't want to put too much pressure on you so soon but...its life."

"I think I can sacrifice a lonely bed to share one with you. It's a huge sacrifice, but I think it'll be for a good cause."

"Oh? What cause is that?"

"Saving the planet Harold. You see the more guest beds in use the more sheets that need washed which means the more water you will use. That means higher water bills and more water consumption. The more water we use the less we give to the less fortunate countries. So really by sacrificing my lonely bed I'm helping to give drinking water to countries that don't have it." Louis told him making Harry laugh

"That is very generous of you Louis. You are very thoughtful. The people of less fortunate countries are thankful for your sacrifice." Harry said amused

"They should be. I like sleeping alone when I have a boyfriend who is offering cuddles." Harry shook his head grabbing one of the loaves of bread from the counter and opening it. He set his family size electric griddle on the counter after gently moving Louis a few inches to the side. Plugging it in and turning it on he then waited for it to heat up as he stirred in the cinnamon.

"So this is why you haven't been answering any of my texts, calls, or facetimes." Harry said

"Oh yeah, my phone must still be in my bag. We slept on the flight and I guess I forgot to check it. It's been a busy morning."

"It's fine. I prefer this anyway. Though I still wish you would have told me. I'd have picked you up at the airport and had made plans around the shows."

"It's called a surprise Harry. Besides it's not like there isn't anything to do around Orlando and your shows are at Universal Studios so it's not like we'll be bored." Louis told him, "you have one tonight don't you?"

"Yeah. My first one in Orlando. We or I will leave here around 12 and go through rehearsals then it's about 2 hours long. You guys can roam the park or be in the pit."

"I'm not going to roam the park while you're on stage." Louis said with a playful eye roll, "Besides I, unlike those losers, came to see you not to use you to get into the park." Harry chuckled

"I'll gladly be used by them so I can have you." Harry said as he laid a large hand on Louis' thigh squeezing it gently. Louis held his hand and played with his rings as Harry made French toast.

~~~~

Louis was happy to let the boys go off without him as he hung around the stage area with Harry. Harry had tried to talk him into going with the others, but Louis was stubborn and won the argument pretty quickly. There were a few fans that were around the area trying to get pictures and videos of Harry. He was carefully trying not to be spotted by the fans, but it wasn't easy and he was positive he had gotten in a few pictures on accident.

"We need to pick my outfit then I'm free for a few hours and I was thinking we would sneak off for food."

"By food, you mean ice cream right?"

"Of course. Whatever you want." Harry said wrapping an arm around Louis’s shoulders pulling him into his chest to kiss his temple. Louis had changed out of the lilac sweater and was now dressed in a plain white t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and walked beside him as Harry led the way to a trailer letting Louis climb in first.

"So this is what they look like inside. A lot less cozy than I imagined." Louis said looking around the tight space as he sat on a chair

"It's not exactly supposed to be luxurious Lou. It's a safe place to change clothes really. And shower if needed." Harry told him as he looked through the racks. Louis watched him for twenty-five minutes before he rolled his eyes and stood up walking to the rack. He pulled out a blue and pink floral shirt with black skinnies with holes in them and handed it to Harry.

"The light color will stand out with your tan complexion and dark hair and the black skinnies will help the contrast. Go with the...black boots. I have little sisters, I refuse to wait more than 15 minutes and they know this. You took 25 minutes to go through twenty clothing options. You are worse than them Harold." Harry blushed as he picked up the black Chelsea boots before setting the clothes on a hook and putting the boots on the ground below it.

"Ice cream?" Harry said changing the subject

"Good. Come on." Harry followed him out of the trailer then grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together. Harry led them out of the closed-off area away from where the fans were waiting at the main exit. They were able to make it to the ice cream line before fans started noticing Harry though surprisingly none of them came up to them and only tried to sneakily take pictures. Harry didn't notice them as he was telling Harry about the tour and the places Louis asked about.

"I'm taking you to Russia one of these days. I wasn't able to go to some of the more touristy places and I really wanted to."

"I will not say no to a trip to Russia." Louis said

"Yeah? How about this summer? How much vacation time do you have?"

"Sumner? So soon?"

"Yes. Summer or Winter. Which would you prefer? I will make sure we are not away for the holidays if you don't want to be."

"I don't know... Christmas in Russia sounds nice."

"Yeah? Really?" Harry sounded excited and Louis couldn't help but grin as he nodded looking at Harry.

"Me mom and sisters might be upset as it'll be the second year in a row of not being together. But I'll just be sure to spend time with them."

"How about we leave a few days before Christmas, have an early Christmas with our families then leave and have our Christmas together in Russia and maybe spend New Years there."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll need to know a few months ahead of the exact dates though to schedule off just in case."

"Of course. We'll plan it when I'm back in Manchester." Harry kissed his temple then stepped up to the ice cream truck. "What do you want?"

"Oh...um...what are you getting?" Louis asked as he looked at the menu he had neglected to look at

"One waffle cone of vanilla." Harry said to the worker, "Anything more flavored than that will upset my stomach in the heat." He told Louis

"I think I will get the chocolate peanut butter."

"Lucky." Harry said with a pout causing Louis to laugh as he grabbed the ice cream cones when Harry let go of his hand to pay.

Harry had made Louis leave his wallet with Paul as soon as they arrived at the park despite Louis' complaints. When Harry put his wallet back in his pocket he handed him his cone then grabbed his free hand and followed him to a railing blocking off a ride area that was under a tree. He sat on the railing as Harry stood beside him leaning against it. Louise did his best to ignore the eavesdropping fans and the phones aimed at them as he told Harry about the last few months that didn't make it into their daily conversations.

"So Zayn came into my shower, turned off my hot water, and turned up my food water. I was shivering for hours and the little bastard-" Louis was interrupted by Harry suddenly standing between his legs and cupping his face with his large free hand as his lips pressed against Louis' mouth.

Louis tensed only momentarily before he leaned into Harry letting his free hand travel up to Harry's face pulling him closer as he returned the kiss. His arm that was holding the ice cream wrapped around Harry's neck but didn't go around completely and instead stuck out so he didn't get ice cream on Harry as his hand moved just far enough back to run into his curls at the back of his head. Harry's hand moved down his side to his hips where he trailed his hand around his hips to hold the other side tightly pulling Louis off of the railing to only press him against it as soon as his toes touched the ground. Harry had to slightly bend to accommodate their height difference as Louis rested on his toes as their lips slid against each other naturally. As if it wasn't their first time kissing. There wasn't any awkward fumbling or trying to line up, their lips were perfectly lined and in sync.

"Sorry. I couldn't wait any longer." Harry said pulling away just enough to talk, instead of replying Louis pulled Harry back into another kiss because damn it felt too good kissing Harry. Too natural. Unfortunately, they were in public and in a family park at that so Louis had to end it quicker than he wanted.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. The little bastard name Zayn thought it was the most hilarious thing and to this day tells everyone he can about it. Including my first boyfriend who did not find it funny for all the wrong reasons." Harry chuckled

"Well unfortunately I find it hilarious too."

"Of course you do." Louis said with an eye roll as he stepped back to put a little space between them for body heat purposes. Harry apparently ran hotter than Louis did and his body heat was going to kill him in the Florida heat.

"Come on. We should get back to the stage."


	8. Chapter Eight

Harry woke up the next morning drowsy and exhausted, but he grinned when he saw Louis still fast asleep beside him. Yesterday Louis and his friends had been in the pit at the show and after the show, they had hung out in the park then went back to Harry's and hung out. They got to know each other in person without a phone screen in the way. Around 10 they had all retired and not wanting to get made fun of or teased he took up big spoon rope since he was bigger than Louis. He was broader and taller so it meant Harry was the big spoon. Just like he had been with his ex a few years back. Harry looked at Louis, studied his sleeping features, and couldn't believe someone so cute and small had such a big personality. He also could remember his softer more childish features from years ago when they were teenagers.

He could still remember the way his whole body stopped working when he saw Louis. He had been 14, almost 15, and had just come out to his family a few days prior. Then there he was kissing and snogging for the first time with Louis in a closed-off hall after obviously flirting and staring on both sides. It was a perfect kiss too just like yesterday’s, well except it was a lot more awkward since Harry was 14 and never kissed anyone. No wonder Harry felt an instant connection to Louis, they felt an instant connection to each other. They had met so many times prior that Harry would believe in soulmates at this point.

Harry climbed out of bed after kissing Louis' cheek then walked into his closet. He grabbed some clothes for the day then headed to the bathroom to start his morning routine. Afterward, he headed downstairs and started on breakfast hoping he had his heart-shaped waffle iron here and didn't take it somewhere else. Finding it under his many many skillets he plugged it in then got to work on the waffle mix. Minutes later he was flipping the waffle iron to start the cooking when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and he grinned.

"Good morning Lou." Louis hummed as Harry turned in his arms and wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders.

"I feel exhausted even though we slept for like...10 hours."

"That's the jet leg hitting you. You just need a bit of breakfast, some fresh air, and something to do to distract yourself from it. It'll go away in a few hours. Probably around 12."

"Damn and here I thought we missed the jet leg when we took a flight that would let us sleep to get adjusted to the time zone change."

"You beat the worst of it. That's always the best way to travel so you're able to sleep and wake up to the city's morning. I'm surprised you guys thought of it."

"Liam, Niall, and Zayn planned it." Louis told him as he sat on the countertop as Harry went to go get the bacon from the fridge.

"So what do you want to do today? There's Universal, Disney, a zoo, an aquarium, museums, there are a few beaches not far from Orlando. Or we can just stay here, I have an indoor and outdoor pool, a game room, tons of movies with a movie room in the basement. Tampa is only an hour and a half drive as well. How do you want to spend our first Valentine's day together?"

"How about we just explore the town and see what we find to do. You can take me to the places you go to when you're here."

"I actually don't stay in Orlando that much unless I have shows here. I bought the house when I was 19 and was dating my ex. We went to Universal a lot together so much so that he convinced me it was a good idea to buy a house here. Of course, now I know it was because he needed somewhere to cheat on me that wasn't my LA home. For obvious reasons. If I wasn't in Manchester then I was in LA and he lived in LA so I stayed there a lot. Whenever he came to visit family or cheat I went home to visit my family."

"He made you buy a home in Orlando so he could cheat on you?" Louis asked

"Well, his reasoning was because we went to Universal so much because he liked it but yeah it was also to cheat."

"Did he tell you he cheated when you broke up?"

"No, actually I found out when I came to Orlando and walked inside my room to see him fucking a girl in my bed. I knew he was bisexual, but his reasoning was because I wasn't having sex with him even though we had been together for quite a long time actually. Also since it wasn't a guy he wasn't technically cheating."

"Please tell me you dumped him after that."

"Actually no. I stayed with him for another six months and in those six months I had been guilt tripped each time he was hard into giving him a hand or blow job. I broke up with him when he tried to talk me into having sex with him before I was ready. He had been pushing it for a month and this particular time he just wasn't taking no for an answer. I realized what he was doing. I told him to grab his stuff and leave." Harry told Louis who stared at him

"Who stayed with someone who cheated on you then was manipulated and talked into performing sexual acts because he didn't want to wank in a shower? What a dick head. I am- if someone has ever done that to one of my sisters I'd have murdered him. If he still alive because your sister is scary."

"She doesn't know what happened. Well, she knows it was because I wouldn't have sex with him, but not everything." Louis wrapped his arms and legs around Harry and pulled him in close to his body, Harry's hands falling to his hips smiling at him.

"Well just know that he was an asshole and a selfish prick and I never want you to feel obligated to do anything you don't want to. Because trust me I get hard pretty easily, but that doesn't mean I am going to pressure you in any way. I forced myself my first time, I wanted to get over with and I regretted it minutes later. I wasn't ready but I was 18 and I had convinced myself and forced myself to go through with it when I was drunk at the pub. It was in a dirty dingy bathroom with spit, water, and precum as lube, and never again will I trust a guy who said 'Relax I got this' with his hands down my pants. My dick and ass were sore for days because of the dryness. So trust me when I say if you ever feel ready with me I will be sure to make it very very special and memorable and you will be the most comfortable person ever. No matter what position we take."

"First..ew...that just sounds gross and horrible. If you ever spit on me I will sue you. I don't care what the reason is if you dare spit on me I will sue you. Do you understand." Louis laughed as he nodded, "Good. Secondly, I trust you and am comfortable with you more than I have been with anyone. I, unfortunately, came into fame as a virgin, and also my first boyfriend was a manipulative verbally abusive ass. So it's harder to trust anyone, believe me, there have been times when I've wanted to just get it over with too, but you don't know who to trust anymore. The media offers people money for a story, even if it's not true. I trust you though. I've always felt you to be trustworthy and honest. I'm not worried about you going off to any media outlet that offers you money, which is why I refused to make you sign an NDA when my lawyer and label wanted you to when we started facetiming."

"I can sign an NDA-"

"No. I trust you. Besides if you were going to say anything you'd have done it by now. You have enough information to make a few million."

"Really? I don't have that much that isn't exactly common knowledge." Louis said

"You have enough." Harry said with a shrug as he moved to out a skillet on the stove to start the bacon as the waffle maker timer went off.

"Want my help?"

"Please tell him no. We would like it to be edible." Liam said as he and Zayn walked into the room with Niall following only moments later

"I got it. Go sit with your friends then after breakfast we'll leave for town. We'll explore together."

"Sounds good." Louis said, leaning over to press a kiss to Harry's cheek before jumping down and sitting on a stool, "So what are you lads doing today?" Louis asked his mates

"Us three have a taxi coming in an hour so it can take us to a car rental since it was closed yesterday when we landed." Zayn said

"I have three cars in the garage you can drive. A 2013 Audi S8, a 2011 Mercedes SLK, and a 2011 range rover. Then my car that I'll be taking today is a 2015 Audi A5. My newer car that I bought for my 21st birthday."

"Are you sure you want them to drive? They're not the best-"

"Excuse you. Who has an accident here and who doesn't?" Liam said looking st Louis

"An accident that wasn't my fault. He hit me when I was parked."

"Still an accident." Liam said

"I'll put you guys on my insurance for the week, it's not that big of a deal. If anything happens it's not like I can't afford it. I hardly drive them anyway. I drive my new Audi and my new Range Rover all the time. I've sold most of my other ones and I've been meaning to sell these three. I just keep forgetting about them. The keys are up on the key hanger in the front entrance." Harry said with a shrug

"Are you sure?" Niall asked

"I'm positive. Rental cars are a pain in the ass don't even bother. They require so much and for international travelers like you guys it could take hours before you're approved. So just take one of mine."

~~~

After a wonderful breakfast of heart-shaped waffles and bacon for everyone Louis took a shower and got dressed in black skinnies and one of his graphic tees the boys gave him over the years. It has a graphic of a vanilla cone and on the shirt, it read "vanilla is for ice cream". Louis loved this shirt and didn't think much of it as he pulled it on then headed downstairs. The front door was opened and when Louis stepped outside he saw the garage was opened. He headed inside and saw all four shiny cars well taken care of and all of his mates in one of the three cars mentioned while Harry leaned against an Audi.

"Niall is going out on his own so he isn't third-wheeling anyone so I'm letting him pick the car first much to Zayn's disappointment."

"Niall can come with us."

"I offered, but I think he just wants to explore on his own. Is he ever away from you three?"

"Not really. Zayn and Lian have monthly date nights and they've been busy planning their wedding. So it's been very coupley at the house."

"The wedding is what..three months away now?"

"Yeah. May 14 to be exact. You're invited by the way, as my plus one if you want to come."

"They told me I was invited, they actually asked if I would sing their first dance song for them then I told them I can ask Ed himself to do it and they got excited. So remind me to call Ed in a few hours, I want to get him before he goes to sleep as it's only 5 in London."

"Sure so about 3?"

"Yeah, about 3 or 4. Around the time we end our exploration and go to the shops to get groceries for our romantic dinner tonight."

"Sounds good."

"Well, are we ready to go? The lad knows to lock up before they leave, they have the codes for the security box outside, and they have a house key. Also, they each have mine and my security team's number should they need anything. As well as copies of insurance cards."

"Already?"

"Paper temporary ones. You have one too in my glove box but figured since I'll be driving for now you won't need it right away."

"Then yeah I'm if you're ready." Harry pushed off from the car and opened the passenger side door letting Louis into the car before closing it once Louis was settled in the seat.


	9. Chapter Nine

"So what have you wanted to do in all your time in Orlando?" Louis asked as Harry drove out of his driveway

"Go to SeaWorld." Harry said immediately

"Well then let’s go to Seaworld. Do we need to turn back and get swim trunks?"

"Nah. We can get wet suits in a gift shop. Part of the experience." Louis agreed as he took Harry’s hand and laced their fingers together then laid their locked hands on his lap. Louis messed with the radio until he was content with the station.

"You've never been to SeaWorld?"

"No. Like I said my ex only wanted to go to Universal. We never went to Disney, the zoo, Miami, we only ever stayed here for Universal. It's why the house is so close to the theme park."

"But you hate roller coasters."

"I don't hate them, I dislike them. I hate the first row seats to be exact. If I'm in the middle or the back then I'm good, I can't be dangled hundreds of feet above the ground with just a lap bar as protection.

"Well, I promise if we ever go on a coaster we'll get the back or middle seat and you can hold my hand."

"Deal." The drive to SeaWorld was quick and after Harry found a parking spot they got out holding hands immediately afterward. Louis had taken one of Harry’s many pairs of sunglasses from his middle console and pulled his phone. He huddled close to Harry as they walked through the parking lot and aimed the camera towards them. Harry grinned and Louis finally took the picture once nothing was giving away their location.

"Our first picture together." Harry said kissing his cheek

"We were distracted and busy yesterday." Louis said as he typed out "Happy Valentine's Day" on the picture then shared it to his story.

Louis was in charge of making sure they took pictures together. He didn't post anymore and didn't plan to until they left for the day. At first, fans seemed to be too nervous and unsure to approach them, but eventually, they did approach for a quick photo with Harry and he asked them to wait to post it until the end of the day which they agreed to. They walked around the park, going to each animal exhibit and watch a few shows before Louis finally convinced Harry to go on a few rollercoasters with the promise of holding his hand the entire time.

***

After spending the day at SeaWorld and stopping at the shops so Harry can buy ingredients for their meal.

"Stay in here. I don't want you to see what I'm buying." Harry said

"What. That's not fair." Louis said even as he took the keys from Harry

"I'll be out in ten minutes." Harry kissed his cheek then climbed out of the car. Louis huffed but opened the glove compartment finding a CD booklet. He grabbed it unzipping it to go through his collection finding the classics of course then a few kid tunes for Lux that Harry told him about. Harry even had his own CDs which gave Louis a horribly brilliant idea as he gently pulled out the cd and pushed it into the player. He waited until he saw Harry coming out of the store before he pressed play. He slowly turned it up higher until Harry looked up and glared at Louis shaking his head. Louis laughed and turned it up higher until Harry was inside the car and turned it completely off as he pushed a bouquet of tulips into his chest.

"You are no longer allowed in my car alone." Harry said placing the bags in the back seat.

"Why the flowers?" Louis asked grinning as he smelled the white, pink, and red tulips wrapped in brown paper.

"Because it's Valentine's Day and I haven't gotten you flowers today yet." Harry said looking at him, "I can still get us into a fancy restaurant."

"No, I prefer to spend Valentine's Day inside. My last Valentine's Day I went out with..actually, I think my ex from Uni. Well, it was terrible. The worst experience of my life."

"Please tell me." Harry said grinning as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"To start it off our reservations got switched for someone else, so we had to wait an hour to eat. Then they ran out of the cheaper wine options so we got a more expensive bottle. Mind you we are in uni and work part-time in cafes and stuff like that. I had money, but not my partner at the time. So the wine was more expensive than I think he was comfortable with which is fine. Then it ended up being the chief's choice so we didn't even get to pick our meal and it ended up being five courses for dinner then two plates of dessert. Come to the bill my partner's card got declined which fine, I didn't mind paying and I offered to pay before we came. So he got embarrassed. Which is stupid. Then he asked to pay for half, at half price the total came just below what would have been our normal meal total that night. Well, it got declined again so I just told the waitress to put it on mine and it wasn't a big deal. He stormed out of the restaurant and drove off making me walk back to my flat with the lads in below zero London. I broke up with him, I made sure he knew it wasn't because of the card, but because he acted like a child."

"Well, my card won't get declined." Louis rolled his eyes laughing

"I wouldn't care if it did. I just don’t like going out on this day because of that experience. I'd much rather we have a nice quiet dinner that you make for me and we cuddle and watch a movie."

"Sounds perfect. I promise not to take you out on Valentine's Day unless I ask first and you agree to it. I'll gladly cook for you any special occasion we have together." Harry said kissing his hand

"You are taking me to Disney while I'm here right? I promised my sisters I would get them something from Universal and Disney."

"Of course. I haven't been there yet so I'm excited. I've already started planning it. It probably won’t be until before you leave though as I will have Friday and Saturday completely free."

"Sounds good. Then Sunday we lay in bed all day."

"Exactly."

***

Louis was instructed to go to the living room, bedroom, or in-home theater to set up their movie night while Harry cooked. So after scoping out the options he settled for the in-home theater. He made up the bed that was in the middle of the back row since it was the largest and the perfect spot in front of the large TV. Flipping through the movies he decided on 50 First Dated because Adam Sandler was never a bad choice. He left the room and headed to the kitchen practically moaning when the smell hit his nose.

"Whatever it is, it smells delicious." Louis said stepping up behind Harry to rest his chin on his shoulder as his hands slid from his waist around his front holding his stomach.

"Its porkchop in creamy Irish whiskey sauce, a side of potatoes au gratin, and a side of shell mac and cheese."

"You had me at pork." Louis told him as he kissed his neck, Harry leaned back into him as he stirred something on the stove. Louis wasn't paying much attention as he laid his cheek on Harry's shoulder and held him gently.

"Well, I'm glad I had you at pork. I almost made baled avocado, but I remembered you didn't like it."

"Fucking hate Avocados." Louis said grinning as he felt Harry chuckle in his arms

"So what are we watching?"

"The king of comedy. Adam Sandler 50 First Dates because Adam Sandler is never a bad choice."

"Sounds good. Now go away while I finish up."

"Fine. I shall go change into date night clothes that have somehow become a requirement."

"It's a date, Louis. Our first date." Louis rolled his eyes affectionately as he headed up the stairs into Harry's room. Luckily he had planned for date night when he was packing so he had a few nicer shirts and pants in his luggage.

He pulled out his light grey tweed pants that hugged his hips, ass, and thighs sinfully. He then pulled on a white button-up and went to the bathroom to style his hair back from his usual front swept style. He kept the bit of stubble, but trimmed it and put a tiny bit of cologne on before he brushed his teeth then checked himself in the full-length mirror on Harry's closet door. He made sure to get a few pictures to send to Liam, Zayn, and Niall for approval which he got within seconds. After that, he left the room altogether and headed down to the kitchen. Harry was pulling down plates and looked at him briefly only to do a double-take, his eyes staying where the pants hugged his thighs.

"Harry." Louis said gently grinning as he rested his elbows on the counter, Harry's eyes widen and he looked at lost as he kept looking at the curvature of his ass and the material hugging his thighs. Louis jumped eyes widening when Harry dropped the glass plates and only seconds later had Louis on the countertop with his hands-on Louis' thighs.

"I approve of these trousers. Like very much approve. I will buy you 50 more pairs if you promise to wear them all the time. Every single day. For the rest of our lives." Louis laughed shaking his head

"Can't do that love." Harry pouted, "you broke your plates."

"I don't care I have more precious china right here." Harry said causing Louis to laugh covering his mouth with his hand, "look at them...they're so pretty." Harry said squeezing his thighs again

"Go away. Go get dressed and I will clean your mess up." Louis said pushing Harry away

"Fine, but don't you dare ruin those trousers." Harry said before he was running upstairs.

Louis cleaned up the glass, making sure to get in every corner tiny pieces could hide in before he got down two more plates. He set them on the counter and went to go set the table for them. Harry's table was the type of table you could add or take away pieces to make it longer or shorter. Harry had already made it square table and two chairs across from each other with a candle in the middle of the table runner. Louis smelled the candle smelling a gentle floral scent, not overpowering by any means which was good. He made the plates putting a pork chop on each plate with a good amount sided on each plate as well before it set them on the table. Louis grabbed the silverware and placed them on the napkins then opened the bottle of wine that was out and poured them both a glass. By then Harry could be heard coming down the stairs so he corked the bottle of wine and set it in the fridge.

"Lou... I was supposed to serve you." Louis grinned as he turned out to look at his boyfriend who promptly took his breath away. Louis walked up to him staring at the sinfully fitted grey plaid pants hugging...everything from the hips down. His black button-up and jacket to match his pants were fitted across his shoulders perfectly. His long hair curly and falling just past his shoulders and his cologne smelled heavenly as Louis buried his nose in Harry’s neck breathing in deeply.

"We need a couple of pictures in your mirror before we stain our clothes with food."

"Agreed. Come on, but we have to be quick, or else the food will get cold."

Louis laughed as they hurried up the stairs and into the bedroom. Harry handed him the first phone they found which happened to be Harry’s. Louis opened the camera as they stood in front of the mirror together. Their bodies faced each other, Harry's large hand settled on the dip of Louis' back and the other one went into his pocket. Louis' arm wrapped around Harry's neck as they looked at the mirror.

"We look so good together." Harry mumbled against his temple, Louis grinned looking up at him.

"You’re incredibly cheesy." Louis told him before he pulled Harry down for a kiss feeling both of his hands go to his back to pull him closer. "Come on we have enough photos now let's go eat because I am starving."

"Perfect." Louis tossed Harry's phone om the bed beside Louis' phone and they headed downstairs holding hands.

Harry dimmed the dining room lights as Louis lit the candle. They sat across from each other and dug into the deliciously hot food making small talk that they hadn't been able to share over the phone. Louis told Harry more about the daycare and the kids and Harry told him more of the band members and his family. They learned new things about each other as well, small, but meaningful things.

After the dinner, Harry grabbed the cold chocolate-covered fruit plate and they headed to the in-home cinema cuddling on the bed as they watched 50 First Dates. Harry and Louis feeding each other different chocolate covered fruits and kissing a lot, neither of them actually watching the movie after the first thirty minutes. They fell asleep in the cinema with Louis cuddled up into Harry's chest.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry for the long time between updates and the short chapter. My brother just had his wedding Saturday so I've been busy~

Louis laid on Harry's sleeping chest as he scrolled through Instagram. There were multiple photos of them together at SeaWorld from yesterday and he liked every post he came across. He had posted multiple posts this morning, one post was of multiple phots of them together at SeaWorld then another post was multiple pictures of Louis in his outfit by himself, one of Harry kissing Louis' cheek in the mirror, one of their dinner set up, and one of the screen as 50 First Dates played last night. Louis woke up an hour ago, Harry still sleeping peacefully so Louis didn't want to disturb him. He had tried to move. But Harry was a human cuddle, he was attached to Louis and moved with him so Louis resigned himself to laying in bed. Louis locked his phone and tossed it further down the bed then traced delicate designs on Harry’s chest.

" **_Freddy, my love_ **

**_I miss you more than_ **

**_words can say._ **

**_Freddy, my love_ **

**_Please keep in touch_ **

**_while you're away._ **

**_Hearing from you can_ **

**_make the day_ **

**_so much better_ **

**_Getting a souvenir,_ **

**_Or maybe a letter._ **

**_I really flipped over the_ **

**_Gray cashmere sweater_ ** ."

Louis sang softly, he didn't notice when Harry woke up as he was too busy laying on Harry's chest with. His eyes were closed as he snuggled into Harry's neck.

" **_Freddy, my love._ **

**_Freddy, my love._ **

**_Freddy, my love._ **

**_Freddy, my love._ **

**_Freddy, you know_ **

**_Your absence makes_ **

**_Me feel so blue_ **

**_That’s okay though_ **

**_Your presents makes me_ **

**_Think of you_ **

**_My ma will have a heart attack_ **

**_When she catches_ **

**_Those peddle pushers with_ **

**_The black leather patches_ **

**_Oh, how I wish_ **

**_I had a jacket_ **

**_That matches_ **

**_Freddy, my love._ **

**_Freddy, my love._ **

**_Freddy, my love._ **

**_Freddy, my love_ ** .

**_Don’t keep your_ **

**_Letters from me,_ **

**_I thrill to every line._ **

**_Your spellings_ **

**_Kinda crummy_ **

**_But, Honey so is mine._ **

**_I tressure every gifty,_ **

**_The ring is really nifty,_ **

**_You say, it cost you fifty,_ **

**_So you're thrifty,_ **

**_I don't mind._ **

**_Freddy, you'll see_ **

**_You'll hold me_ **

**_In your arms someday_ **

**_And I will be holding_ **

**_My bridal bouquet_ **

**_Thinking about it_ **

**_My heart's pounding already_ **

**_Knowing when you come home,_ **

**_We're bound to go steady_ **

**_And throw your service pay_ **

**_Around like confetti._ **

**_Freddy, my_ ** -" Louis stopped as he stared at the phone recording him and a very awake Harry who was grinning as he stared at the screen.

"Good morning." Harry said innocently as he stopped the video and looked at Louis.

"I hate you." Louis rolled over feeling Harry's arms tighten around his body with a grin. Harry cuddled up to his back with only the comforter between their bodies.

"Let's just lay in bed and cuddle some more and sing Grease all day."

"You have a concert today." Harry groaned miserably, "come on we have to get ready and you know it."

"Why can't we just cancel."

"You'll upset your fans."

"Fine." Louis laughed rolling on to his back as Harry the blanket off of his legs and climbed out of bed. Louis watched as he stretched, his once ironed shirt was horribly wrinkled and Louis winced at the messy knot in Harry's hair.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" Louis asked as he stared at the knot

"What?!" Harry asked looking shocked as he looked at Louis.

"Your hair is knotted in the back." Louis explained confused

"My- OH! Oh uh yeah sure. Come on. If I'm up then you're up too."

Louis climbed out of the bed and followed Harry upstairs to his bedroom. Louis sat on the edge of the bed as Harry went to gather hair supplies from the ensuite. Harry came back out with an armful of things and dropped everything on the bed.

"I didn't know how bad the knot is." Harry said sheepishly as he sat on the floor between Louis' knees with his back facing him.

"It's pretty bad, but I've untangled knots on plenty of heads in my lifetime. Five sisters if you recall." Louis told him as he gently worked the hair tie out, "so what is your schedule like after your tour ends?" Louis asked

"I'll be taking a break. Focusing on my family and seeing them. Spending time with you, turning social media off for a while as well."

"That's good. You okay?"

"Yeah just exhausted. I haven't really had a long break between albums and touring. I stayed in California and Orlando these past few years and haven't really been back home to stay in a while."

~~~~~~~~

The next few days passed in a blur of kisses, cuddles, Universal Studios, and Disney World parks. However soon it was everyone's last day in Orlando, the tour bus was at Harry's house and Harry was putting what would fit in his fridge in the bus fridge. Louis helped him pack his clothes for warmer weather in South America and also stole the occasional sweater or shirt. Harry also helped him pack his own stuff along with the souvenirs they got his sisters and brother.

"I can't wait to meet them. They seem really lovely, especially your mom." Harry said as he folded the 2T outfits for Ernest and Doris.

"Well, Lottie and Fiz haven't stopped asking if I'd send pictures to them. Bloody teenagers."

"Have you?"

"No. I refuse to send pictures of my boyfriend to my sisters who not two months ago was convinced they'd marry you. I'll wait for them to calm down before I do anything. My mom however has screenshotted some of the pictures we took together that we shared and is showing you off as her son's boyfriend."

"Is she saying son or boobear?" Louis glared at the laughing man, "I'm curious."

"Shove it where the sun doesn't shine Styles."

"I sunbathe in the nude actually."

"Do you sunbathe with your cheeks spread?"

"LOUIS!" Harry shouted with a red face and huge eyes making Louis laugh

"Just curious Darling."

"No."

"Well, then the sun doesn't shine there does it. Therefore my statement remains the same. Shove your curiosity and comments where the sun doesn't shine, Styles." Harry walked over to him and ran his hands around Louis' waist until they rested on his back with his fingers locking together. Louis grinned as he ran his hands up his arms then locked his fingers behind his neck.

"I'm going to miss you. Miss you in my arms every night and miss kissing you and miss just seeing you."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too, but you only have a month left."

"I know and our families will be together for my last show in Manchester where we'll go out together for a celebratory dinner that I am paying for so make sure your mother leaves her wallet."

"I'll tell her, but she's quite stubborn."

"She passed it to you. I still can't believe we had a whole argument over who would pay the bill at the restaurant."

Louis blushed remembering the argument, eventually, the lady took Harry's card mostly because she didn't care to acknowledge his presence the entire time, but Louis paid the tip. Harry and Louis started arguing again in the car and it was pretty bad considering it was over something so stupid. Louis had sat in the back patio while Harry went to the bedroom and it wasn't until neither of them could fall asleep at two in the morning that they met on the staircase sheepishly. They had apologized to each other for an hour, almost starting another argument about who should apologize, but they had laughed at both of their stubborn natures and talked it through.

It had been their first real conversation about everything. Louis hadn't realized he was nervous about his fans thinking he was with Harry for his money until he said it and Harry hadn't realized how toxic his relationship was until he told Louis how he always paid for everything. How he just so used to handing his card over for anything and everything. Louis had told him he thought Harry thought he was poor when he wasn't and Harry had told him he didn't and trusted Louis to know when and how much he could spend and if at anytime he couldn't it wasn't a big deal. Considering they had only been together for five months it was a serious conversation about finances and money. Louis hadn't realized how serious they were until after that conversation. Finance talk was for serious couples, couples thinking of moving in together and staying together after a year or more of dating. It calmed them both knowing they wer3 both very serious and this wasn't some small relationship until someone else came along.

"To be fair. I planned the dinner so I should have paid."

"Yes alright. Let's not talk about it anymore." Louis chuckled as he zipped up his suitcase, "are you sure I can't change your ticket? Just ride with us to New York and-"

"Harry you know I can't. I have to get home, get back on Manchester time, and get back to work."

"I'm going to miss you is all."

"I know. I'll miss you too." Louis leaned up and kissed Harry gently grinning when Harry kissed him back pulling him in closer, "Just four more weeks."

"I guess." Harry kissed his forehead before pulling him into a tight hug that Louis snuggled into. The rest of the day was spent making sure everyone had everything and spending time together. Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall had become close over the week, Harry seemed to have fit himself perfectly on the circle with ease.

Niall and Harry would sit by the pool or fire and play the guitar together, Zayn and Harry would talk about hair products they liked and didn't like and talked about their tattoos with Liam a lot. Liam and Zayn showing Harry some of their couple tattoos. Liam and Harry seemed to do everything else, Harry showing Liam how to cook, how to play guitar with Niall, they once spent five hours in Harry's home studio together. Liam and Harry were probably the closest, always talking about something and even going head to head in air hockey and ping pong in Harry's basement. Harry and Liam were also partners in beer pong after Harry’s last Orlando concert where Harry had a small party with the bandmates and them. Louis was pretty sure Liam was trying to convince Harry on a new tattoo design too since Harry had mentioned he wanted a new one.

Eventually, the time came and they all piled into the tour bus so Harry could take them to the airport and get on the road to New York. New York is the last stop until South America, Ireland then finally back home in the UK. Louis and Harry hugged and kissed and said their goodbyes in the airport before Louis had to go through security.

"Have a safe flight. Text me when you land."

"I will. I'll see you in a few weeks." One last kiss before Louis was following the lads through security and waving at Harry.

"Just a few weeks 

Lou." Liam told him

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier." Louis told him


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Small masturbating scene over the phone.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Small masturbating scene over the phone.~

**_ ~Small masturbating scene over the phone. I'm not good at phone sex. sorry.~ _ **

**_ _ **

Louis unpacked his luggage, leaving the luggage with the gifts alone, and sorted through the clothes. He didn't have many dirty clothes as Harry had a habit of doing laundry more than necessary and so had washed Louis' with his more often than not. Louis didn't mind, it just meant his clothes smelled like Harry's now. Louis furrowed his eyebrows when he saw something wrapped in tissue paper on top of the shirts he stole from Harry. Grabbing it he tore the papers and saw a small wooden box with a note attached to it.

_Lou,_

_You've mentioned it in passing that you write a lot, I accidentally found your notebook. I didn't read anything, I opened it and noticed your handwriting and realized it wasn't mine then closed it. So don't worry about that. But to make sure I don't open something that is supposed to be private and your safe space to write whatever comes to your beautiful mind. I got you a journal. I would love to know about every little thought that crossed your mind, but I also know writing things down when emotions get confusing or thoughts to come a mile a minute is important and very private. I'm sure you've seen all of my journals that litter my possessions. As much as I would love for us to swap journals and share everything, I know it will take a long time before we have that kind of relationship. Not that I don't trust you obviously. I'm going to stop writing before I dig myself into a hole and start backtracking._

_I love you,_

_H._

_P.S. I know I'm not allowed to say it until I'm home, but to be fair I didn't say it. I wrote it. So deal with it._

_Xoxo_

Louis slid the box open and saw the journal laying on the shredded paper with the pen case beside it. It was a beautiful dark blue leather with a knot to keep it closed. He untied it and opened it to the first page to see Harry's writing is large neat handwriting he used a marker to make a calligraphy effect.

_Write what should not be forgotten._

Louis grabbed his phone and pressed Harry's contact name after making sure it was a decent time in America.

"How was the flight?" Harry asked by way of answering the call

"It was fine. We all slept through it." Louis said tracing the curvature of the words on the paper, "what's that noise?"

"The static from the radio." Harry said as the buzzing noise city off suddenly, "out of radio distance apparently."

"I just called to say thank you."

"What? Oh.. oh yeah. Of course. I have one in light brown. I'd have gotten you black but they didn't have it in stock at the store and I didn't want to wait for shipping."

"I like the blue."

"Good. I should go though. We still have a lot to talk about for South America still." Harry said

"Okay and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Louis said as he held Harry's purple sweater close to his chest

"I love you so much." Harry said into the phone, "I couldn't just not tell you."

"I know. I've been having to bite my tongue lately too. But I love you and we'll talk later."

"I love you too." Louis ended the phone call and laid on his bed hugging the sweater close to him.

《》《》《》《》《》

Louis missed Harry a lot. He knew these next four weeks were busy for Harry so talking and texting were limited and kept getting less with each day that passed. Luckily South America was 5 to 3 hours behind Louis so the time difference wasn't horrible. Harry had interviews and meetings as well as his shows so he had become busy while Louis was busy at work with the kids. Zayn, Liam, and Niall dragged Louis to pub night two weeks after arriving back home.

"Louis we know you miss him, but come on. Have some fun." Liam said as he handed Louis a beer, "let's go dance and have fun and get wasted."

"I'll need more beer if you expect me to get on that dance floor." Louis told him, "you lads go on I'll join after I'm drunk." Louis watched his friends leave and pulled his phone out and texted Harry for the fifth time without a response.

**To: Haz**

**At the pub and got some beer.**

**Good luck tonight.**

**Xoxo.**

Sighed heavily Louis moved onto Instagram for awhile them to Twitter and frowned when he saw the hashtag, " **#LarryStylinsonIsOver** " trending worldwide. Clicking on it there were a lot of confusing tweets and some were actually bashing Harry and that's when he saw the photos. It was an innocent photo of Harry talking to a guy a little shorter than Harry inside a cafe type restaurant in South America.

The photos were from a cell phone zooming in, but to Louis, it looked like two talking. One of the photos the guy reached and grabbed Harry's hand but Harry had moved his hand away and off the table and even leaned further back in his chair to create distance. It was clear to Louis it was not a date whatsoever despite the guy clearly flirting with Harry.

Louis didn't see why this would be considered them being over. No matter how many photos Louis looked through none of them showed Harry cheating or leading the lad on or even flirting back. Until Louis stumbled upon a very blurry photo of them outside, fans were saying they had kissed, but Louis honestly couldn't decipher what was happening. Only that Harry and the guy had left separately. Louis wasn't going to accuse Harry of anything, but him not responding since 4 was around the time that lunch happened in South America.

Deciding to call him, Louis stepped outside of the pub and pressed Harry's contact number before pressing the phone to his ear. The call was answered at the last second.

"Hey babe sorry I haven't responded I'm like really far behind in everything here. We got here a few hours later than expected so everything had to be rescheduled around the shows and it's been hectic." Harry said breathlessly and it was clear that there were twenty things going on in the background

"It's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and haven't lost your phone or something."

"I'm fine. Just exhausted and tired and I miss you. My ex is in South America and asked to meet for lunch. I didn't think much of it y'know, I figured he just wanted to apologize or something. Sorry I didn't tell you by the way it was so last minute. Anyway, the fuck head had the nerve to tell me I wasn't allowed to move on. Can you believe that! Anyway be prepared for photos of that meeting, I don't know if anyone saw us, but yeah I met up with my ex. He told me he still loved me and all of the other bullshit and then the fucker tried to kiss me. Well technically he did, he kissed my cheek because I turned away from him, but yeah. So that was my lunch. I kept meaning to call or text but I kept forgetting."

"Oh, there are pictures all over Twitter with the hashtag Larry Stylinson is over. Want me to address it for you?"

"Is that why you called?"

"What? No. I know you wouldn't cheat. I called because I wanted to make sure you were okay and to let you know your fans think you are a cheating whore."

"Well, that's kind of them. Yeah, you can if you want to. Honestly, I never do, but I'm sure it’s affecting you. I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think he'd do that."

"Darling it's not your fault. You're adorable and hot and beautiful and sexy. Not your fault your ex is jealous."

"I love you. I have to go though. I promise in four days I'll be away from South America and I'll be in Ireland then London then finally Manchester. Two more weeks baby."

"I know. Good luck tonight."

"Thank you. For everything. For knowing me. I love you so much."

"You'd never cheat baby. I know that and those pictured are innocent. It was clear you weren't interested. People just want drama. I'll address it for us and let you know. I love you too. I am going to go get drunk and dance on the dance floor."

"Have fun. Be mindful of phones and cameras, but have fun. No kissing. It's not cheating if you're not hard." Louis laughed as he noticed a group of girls watching him pretending to be on their phones

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm sure I'll just dance with these lovely ladies over here."

"Hi, Harry!" They shouted giggling as they came over to him

"Hear them?"

"I heard them. Tell them I love them and well. I gotta go though."

"Okay. I love you too. I'll address Twitter and get back to pub night. Have fun and good luck and we'll talk when you can."

"Bye-bye." Louis pulled the phone away and ended the call, "hi girls."

"Hi, Louis. So it's not true?" One of the girls asked

"No of course not. Harry would never cheat and the guy was an old friend who was trying something Harry didn't allow or want. Now, how about we get something else trending before getting wasted yeah?"

"Deal." Louis got on Twitter and made a post

**Louist91: Larry Stylinson is over? Never. #LarryStylinsonIsForever**

He attached a photo of him and Harry Liam had taken and sent it to Louis. He and Harry had been kissing off to the side as they waited for Zayn to get ice cream. It was a sweet and soft kiss, one that was clearly not for a pose. He posted the tweet then locked his phone and slid it in his back pocket. He opened the door and let the girls into the pub first before following them and headed to the bar for a new drink and to get the girls their drinks as well. They joined Liam, Niall, and Zayn in the crowd just as "Bed Rock" came on.

***

Harry got to the tour bus exhausted and pressed Louis' contact not caring it was probably 3 in the morning in Manchester. To his surprise, the call was answered but the sound of loud music came through.

"One moment Haz." Louis was drunk, but considering he was still out it meant he was having fun which was what Harry wanted, "alright. I'm outside behind the building. Hi baby."

"I just wanted to call you and say goodnight." Harry stood him

"Aww, goodnight darling. I wish you were here. We should have gone clubbing in Orlando. We'd drink and dance together in a hot sweaty loud room and fuck now I'm hard. Shit. I can't piss with a fucking hardy." Harry laughed covering his mouth even as his own cock twitched in his pants.

"I can't wait to dance with you." Harry told him truthfully

"Really? I'd grind on you. I'd have my back pressed against your chest and I'd move my ass against you. Fuck. Have I told you how horny I get when I drink? It's why we go as a group so I don't fuck a pole or something." Harry's breath hitched and he swallowed thickly as he listened to Louis, he stared down at himself and breathed heavily, "have I told you how much I wank to the thought of you? Because fuck Harry you are so beautiful I can't help it. I'd wait until our wedding night you know that right? But fuck my mind can't help hurt to imagine us naked together. I'd suck you off so good baby. I'm sorry. I'm so drunk. Those girls...their friend... it’s her birthday so you know birthday shots and I'm plastered, Harry. I don't want to pressure you. I want to pleasure you though. Fuck do I want to pleasure you. I couldn't wank at your house and I swear to fuck I had blue balls. I came so much when I got home."

"Fuck Louis." Harry said quickly undoing his jeans and tugging them along with his briefs off.

"Shut you sound hot, what are you doing? Why are you out of breath?" Louis asked concerned

"You got me hard you shit head. Fuck I'm picturing you naked and hard in my shower." Harry said as he imagined Louis naked as best as he could from the bit of stuff he had seen while he was in Orlando. Harry had seen Louis in briefs for a few seconds on accident and it didn't do much to hide what Louis was packing.

"Fuck. Really?" Louis licked his hand, leaving a lot of saliva on it as he wrapped it around his member he didn't remember pulling out. "Shit. I want to suck you so bad. Shit, this is one way to sober a man up."

"Fuck Lou. I almost rocked against you when we were kissing in my bed. Remember? I was on top of you after you pulled me down. Shit I was so hard." Louis groaned as Harry's voice deepened and got rougher

"Fuck. You could have. I'd have let you. I'd let you do whatever you want. I want you so bad Harry. I want to suck you have I said that yet? I picture it all the time."

"I'm going to pin you against the wall and suck your cock as soon as I see you in two weeks." Louis moaned twisting his head hand around the head of his cock

"Fuck Harry. Oh shit. I'm so close Harry. Fuck I can't wait to see you and kiss you and suck your cock and watch you on stage again. You're so sexy on stage. Like you're irresistible. So fucking hot I just want to ride you. I want to ride you after your shows because you're so high on adrenaline and -oh fuck Harry." Harry's loud moan through the phone had Louis throwing his head back against the brick building moaning as he came all over himself.

"Fuck Lou. Fuck." Harry said breathlessly, his breathing was frantic but slowly calming, "we are doing that some more."

"Fuck yeah we are. Fuck. You're amazing. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great. You?"

"Great. Everything is great. I'm great. You're great. We're great. Everything is fucking great." Harry laughed and Louis looked around to make sure no one was around as he tucked himself back into his jeans

"I love you, my drunk horny boyfriend."

"Not horny anymore. I love you too though. So much Haz." Louis looked over to see the girls and the lads stumble out clearly looking for him. He cursed and turned his back to them so they wouldn't see the cum on his shirt, jeans, and hands still. "How was the show?"

"It was great. I missed you in the crowd of course, but it was fine. I love you." Louis grinned

"I love you too. I gotta go, I think we're heading home."

"Okay. Bye Lou."

"Bye, darling." Louis ended the call and turned his head to look at the group waiting, "one second." He said trying to clean his shirt but all he did was spread the cum around leaving a worse stain, "shit. Fuck it." He turned to face the group and immediately the lads burst out laughing.

"Louis. You have-"

"I know what I have. Leave it alone. Ignore it." Louis said still slightly breathless and sweaty, "fuck let's just go home." They ordered a large taxi to carpool together and Louis texted Harry as he sat between two girls.

_To: Haz_

_I have cum all over my shirt and jeans. Thanks boo._

_Xoxo_

Louis locked the phone but only a second later it dinged. He unlocked it only to quickly lock it and turn it upside down, shifting in the seat. He took the phone under his shirt then put his face in the shirt as well to view the picture.

"Fuck." He said breathlessly as he looked at Harry's butterfly tattoo that was covered in cum. He stared at it, not breathing, Harry's hips were in a sheet but he was naked underneath it and the thin sheet didn't do much to hide Harry's large size even if he was soft. "Fuck." Louis' hand subconsciously adjusted his jeans and himself in his jeans before he peeked his head out to see everyone looking at him.

"You good mate?" Liam asked smirking

"Everything is great. Everything is fucking great mate. I'm fine. Are you fine? I'm great." Louis said not sounding like everything was great, "ladies I trust you know what is and isn't appropriate to share on social media." Louis said looking at the girls

"Of course. We gave our numbers to Liam, Zayn, and Niall so we can go out again sometime soon."

"Lads?"

"I think they're trustworthy Lou. Obviously, they're fans of Harry's, but a lot of fans can also be respectable. I think they're the good kind." Liam said

"Alright. Well, I'll be in my shirt if I'm needed. Try not to need me." Louis said before he tucked his head back into his shirt admiring the picture again. "Fuck you're gorgeous." He mumbled before he started typing just that with enough emojis to embarrass him tomorrow. Louis got another picture, this one innocent and beautiful as Harry smiled sleepily into the camera. Louis spoke as he typed, "you are the most beautiful person I have ever..no not even..ever you stupid thumbs. Ever laid eyes on."

"Dear God please tell me you're talking about his face and not his cock." Niall said

"Stop being crude Niall of course is his face." Louis said grinning when Harry replied with emojis, "goodnight darling. No fuck not dating Darling stupid autocorrect. There. I love you." Louis pulled his head out of his shirt after receiving Harry's goodnight text.

"All done then?" Zayn asked

"Yes, he has a busy day tomorrow. How are you three sober?"

"We're not sober, we're not wasted enough to wank outside and get it all over our clothes you dirty boy." Niall said

"It was a mutual wank."

"Dirty boys then my bad." The taxi pulled up to a sketchy apartment building

"Bye guys. Thanks for partying with us."

"Do you need one of us to walk you to your door?" Niall asked worriedly

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll be right back lads." Niall climbed out, the soberest of them all despite him being the one that drank the most. Irish blood or some bullshit Louis was sure. When they finally did get home Louis crashed face-first into his bed groaning miserably as he could already feel the headache coming thanking god it was Friday. Well, Saturday now.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The top five trends worldwide were of Larry Stylinson and Louis Tomlinson the very next day. Number one trend was " **#LarryStylinsonIsForever** ", the second was " **#LouisTomlinSONDATASS** " with the videos the girls recorded from last night attached to it. The eight of them had danced their asses off with zero thoughts of their dignity for the next day. Louis was seen in all of them his ass and hips getting wilder the more he drank.

The third trend was " **#PartyWithLouis** " with the video of Louis drowning shots and high fiving the seven people group as well as yelling out the happy birthday song to the girl who was twenty now. The fourth trend was " **#PartyWithLarry** " with videos of Louis and videos of Harry from his birthday at a club attached to the posts.

Both lads taking shots in their respective videos and both lads having a good time with their friends. The final trend was of his shirt last night which said "Wine and Dildos" and Louis has never regretted buying a funny shirt until that moment. Even the "vanilla is for ice cream" shirt form Valentine's Day didn't draw as much attention as his shirt from last night was.

Louis sighed as he rolled out of bed to go downstairs where Liam, Zayn, and Niall were eating cereal at the counter.

"I hate every single one of you." Louis told them as he pulled down his coco pops

"Shut it cum stains." Zayn said around his toast making Louis glare at him

"Hey what's with the photos of Harry with that guy yesterday?" Liam asked

"His ex tried to get back with him but Harry shot him down. Nothing to worry about. It was just lunch." Louis said

"Just lunch? The guy was at his concert last night." Louis frowned and looked at Liam, "yeah there's photos of him in the crowd and a video of him going backstage after the show."

"Well I spoke with Harry before his show and he probably didn't know he'd be there them after we were sort of...distracted. Look I'm sure it looks bad-"

"Lou none of us is accusing Harry of anything, we all love him and don't think he'd cheat especially after getting to know the real him. I just thought I'd let you know the guy was there last night." Louis nodded pulling his phone out as he grabbed the milk from the fridge. He hesitated but pressed Harry's number feeling bad that it was only 6 in the morning in Brazil.

"Hey, Lou." Harry said answering almost immediately

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" Louis asked

"Watching the sunrise, thinking of you, writing, and eating fruit. Couldn't sleep after 5 so I got up to start the day." Harry said, "how's the hangover?"

"Horrible, but I'll live." Louis said putting Harry on speaker-phone to set it on the countertop as he stood beside Liam.

"Hey, Harry." The lads greeted

"Hey, guys. How was last night? Saw you made friends."

"Niall has a crush." Liam said

"Oh?"

"Shut up. It's nothing." Niall said shoving waffles into his mouth, "how was the concert?"

"It was fine. Had a girl try to get into my dressing room it was a weird night. I'm tired of South America already. Ready to leave." Harry said

"You sound exhausted. You okay?" Zayn asked

"I am. It was a long night. Management wants publicity around me for the UK leg and so they have brought my ex into the media with me without telling me. So now I'm being painted as a cheater over here even though I haven't done anything. Management gave him a ticket and a backstage passed yesterday without letting me know so now there's that going around the web. Then they have a room under his name in the same hotel I'm staying at. I'm probably going to stay in my tour bus or a different hotel tonight. Tonight is my last concert here so the rest is interviews and photoshoots but if this keeps up I'll leave early. Management and I have been arguing about it since last night." Harry explained

"Is there anything we can do?" Liam asked concerned

"Legally yeah, but honestly it's not worth it. As long as none of you have signed anything with Sony you're legally allowed to talk about anything. That doesn't mean you're safe to do so, however."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked

"If they know it's you then they can sue you for misinformation or slander. However, if you just happen to have an anonymous twitter or Tumblr account that can't be traced by to you by email or phone number and it must happen to tell the world about controlling managements. Well, they can't sue someone if they don't have their names." Harry said Louis looked at the boys who grinned

**_*************_ **

Harry folded his arms sitting back in his seat frowning at his management team.

"Harry this will bring in a lot of publicity." Frank said, "We think it's for the best."

"Also we think Louis isn't the most...appropriate person to be associated with. The shirts, the jokes, the middle finger." Becca said as she spread out screenshots of Louis' tweets and pictures.

"Our point is Louis isn't someone to keep around when your music is for young girls ages 13 and up. That's your audience."

"It's not happening." Harry said shaking his head

"You signed a contract-"

"A contract you guys are going against." Harry argued glaring at them, "it's not going to happen."

"Yes, it will. You are expected at the beach tomorrow at noon for your date. That's final." Harry stormed out of the room slamming the door closed, he headed to the hotel and contacted his lawyer telling him what was going on. After his lawyer confirmed that it was against the contract Harry made his mind up and spent the next few hours talking to him.

*********

"Hey, lads how was work?" Louis asked walking into the house kicking off his shoes quickly. He frowned when silence met his question and was even more confused when he saw the lads sitting on the couch waiting for him. "What's going on?"

"Has Harry called yet?"

"What do you mean? Is it another stupid ex-boyfriend picture because I swear-"

"Harry's tour is canceled."

"What?" Louis asked stopping in his tracks, "is Harry okay?" Liam turned his laptop around and Louis stared at the picture of Harry with his bags and his eyes filled with tears with his head down as he walked through Manchester airport a few hours ago with the title,

**_HARRY STYLES CANCELS TOUR UNEXPECTEDLY!_ **

**_LETS DOWN AND DISAPPOINTS MILLIONS OF FANS!_ **

**_HARRY STYLES CAREER OVER?!_ **

"What...why?" Louis asked immediately grabbing his phone and saw no missed calls or texts. Frowning he quicky called Harry putting him on speaker but got no answer. He tried two more times, but still no answer. "Alright, I'm going to go check his house. Make sure he's okay." Louis said getting up to pull his shoes back on

"Keep us updated." Liam said getting a nod from Louis who hurried out of the house and back into his car.

He had Harry's address and lock code for the time he had gone to his house to let in Harry's yard worker. Gemma usually did it, bu or she had been asked to work so Harry had asked Louis to do it and to just stay there until he was finished. Louis had agreed and stayed there all Sunday watching Netflix on Harry's couch in his living room. Harry was on the other side of Manchester, but Louis didn't care as he out in the lock code watching the gate slide open letting him inside. He got out of his car and headed to the door glad to find it unlocked when he tested the handle.

Closing the door behind him, he ran up the stairs and headed to Harry's room opening the door gently and saw Harry laying on the bed. He walked inside the room and closed the door as he took his shoes off then headed to the bed. Louis sat on the side looking at Harry who had fallen asleep crying according to the tear tracks. He reached his hand out and gently pulled his hair away from his face and ran his fingers through it.

"Harry." Louis spoke soft and gentle, "Haz." Harry slowly opened his eyes and Louis smiled, "what are you doing here Haz? What's wrong? What happened?" Louis asked a few minutes later after he was sure Harry was awake

"Does everyone hate me?"

"The tabloids are having a field day, but I don't think your fans are as angry as you fear. Want me to look?" Harry nodded so Louis pulled his phone out and got on Instagram to see what is going on there and saw the picture of Harry at the airport going around. Each post was of support and wishing everything was okay, "nobody hates you, sweetie. Now, what's wrong?"

"They wanted me to cheat on you on a fucking beach in fucking Brazil. I told them no and they said some shit them by the end of it they told I was going to do it and they were the end of it. I walked out and I called my lawyer and he told me it was against the contract so I packed up and I left on the jet. Canceled the tour on the jet." Harry said, "they went against the contract they made up so unless they want to take it to court it'll be a simple case of getting ownership of my songs and making them refund the last ten concerts. So unless they want what they tried to do out in the open them it'll be over within a few weeks."

"Baby you could have called me and told me the situation. I'd of understood." Louis said gently

"No, you don't get it. First, it'd be cheating then they'd make it impossible for us to talk, then we'd break up and make me into the victim somehow and push hate on to you. They'll ruin your life and besides, I don't cheat. I'd never do that to you no matter who wanted me to do it. Can you just cuddle me?"

"Of course. Scoot over." Louis set his phone and keys beside Harry's phone and laid down beside him snuggling his head against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The missing/wrong lyrics are on purpose-
> 
> -Warnings: Heavy oral smut ahead-

**-The missing/wrong lyrics are on purpose-**

**-Warnings: Heavy oral smut ahead-**

Louis woke up the next day to a loud alarm ringing in his ear. He groaned rolling over to grab his phone and turned it off.

"What was that?"

"My alarm. I have work in two hours." Louis mumbled rubbing his face with his hand

"Want me to make you breakfast while you shower?"

"No baby you rest." Louis said

"I'll make breakfast." Harry said wrapping his arms around Louis' waist, "you can wear my clothes, you always look so good in them."

"You only say that because you like me wearing your clothes." Louis said grinning

"Not my fault you look so good in them. Go shower, I know how you like your morning showers."

"You okay?" Louis asked instead of getting up

"Emotionally exhausted." Harry said snuggling his face into Louis' neck, "are you coming back after work?"

"I can. Do you want me to?"

"Of course. I always want you here."

"Okay. Well before I come back the lads and I have plans to talk about living plans."

"Why?" Harry asked

"Our yearly lease is over in May and with Zayn and Liam getting married they already told us they want to live on their own. Niall and I can afford the place just fine without them, but it's a bit big for only us two lads plus Niall mentioned moving to a flat a few times. We just need to sit down and talk and make plans. I'm fine either way. If we all move out I'll need to start looking though obviously."

"You can move in with me." Harry said Louis looked at him and Harry grinned

"What? Harry, we've only been together for five months."

"So? We'll be together eight months by May and that's a good time to move in together. At least just think about it and if Niall can't find a place in time he can stay here as well. I have the room. You guys don't need to worry about finding a place in two months especially with the wedding coming up. They have enough to worry about. Just mention it today."

"I'll tell them and we will talk about moving in together when it gets closer to the time. For now, I need to get showered and dressed." Louis said pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead before he climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Harry climbed out of the bed and got dressed then went to a guest bathroom to brush his teeth and have his morning wee. He then headed downstairs and started a simple breakfast of pancakes and sausage. When Louis got out of the bathroom and picked some pants and one of Harry's sweaters from the closet. After finishing his morning routine he headed to the bedroom and noticed Harry's phone on the bedside table going off so he grabbed it along with his phone, wallet, and keys then headed downstairs.

"Hey, baby your phone was going off." Louis said entering the kitchen sliding the phone to Harry who was placing three pancakes and two sausage links on a plate.

"Oh, who was it?"

"I didn't check." Louis said shrugging as he took the plate, "Thanks, baby." Louis stood at the island and grabbed the syrup pouring it on his pancakes as Harry stood beside him.

"So why exactly did they want bad PR?" Louis asked as he stood outside holding Harry's hand in his right hand and a cigarette in his left hand.

"Nobody cares when you're boring." Harry said with a shrug.

He was inside leaning against the wall so he was able to hold Louis' hand not wanting to let go just yet. Also, Louis smoking was hot to him even though he never cared for smokers. At first, he had been afraid seeing Louis smoke would be gross and a complete turn-off, but it has in fact made him breathless the first time he saw it in Florida in his back patio. Louis had been with Liam and Zayn, all three of them smoking after breakfast as they talked and laughing about something while he and Niall had watched them and played the guitar together. Since then Harry always joined them outside just to watch Louis, the only smoker who didn't make Harry want to puke.

"Is that so?" Louis asked snorting

"That's what they believe. I'm always in some type of tabloid." Harry said rolling his eyes, "besides they think you're too...mature for my audience."

"Ah, so it's me not being Disney approved." Louis said grinning as he looked at Harry

"Say it how you want. They were going to find something somehow and you just made it easy for them." Harry said watching Louis nod as he took a drag from the cigarette. The smoke leaving his lips a few seconds later, "but it doesn't matter because I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Well, that's good." Louis said looking at Harry, "I have to get going though." Louis said putting the butt out on the bottom of his shoe like usual then turned to Harry.

"Okay. I'll see you later today, don't forget to mention what I offered to the lads earlier." Harry said pulling Louis to him so he could kiss him against his lips that smelled and taste like cigarettes. Which definitely should have been a complete turn-off and make him want to puke everywhere, but since it was Louis it made him want more.

He splayed his hand across Louis' lower back and leaned further in to deepen the kiss which Louis immediately returned. Louis' hands slid up his torso to his hair where they immediately tangled in the long curly strands. Harry stepped back a few steps pulling Louis inside before he was pushing him gently against the wall where his hand slid around his waist and the other one slid down to his thigh lifting him up easily. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and tighten his hold in his hair as he held back a moan as he felt Harry press him against the wall and felt him pressed his body against his as their to gues danced calmly against each other.

"Harry I really have to go to work." Louis said pulling away

"Just call off."

"I can't. Put me down." Harry whined but did as told setting Louis down on his feet, "I love you. I'll text you when I can."

"I love you too." Harry said cupping his face to kiss him, "drive safe, have fun, if you need anything call me. If it's late probably just do pizza or take out tonight." Harry said

"That's fine. I'll pick up a pizza on the way here. Text me your toppings. Bye." One last kiss before Louis was out the door and getting in his car putting the cigarette butt in his car ashtray before he started the car. He waved at Harry before backing out and leaving to head to the Daycare.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Weeks passed and at first, Louis had thought Harry wasn't as affected by the millions of tabloids, but Louis figured out that wasn't true. Harry stayed inside most days, only leaving when absolutely necessary and he didn't want to do anything that would bring attention to him. Harry stayed home and cooked and waited for Louis to come over. Louis was getting hay fever as he had decline pub night three times already and it was starting to irritate him. Louis got off early and came straight to Harry's house and headed upstairs to Harry's room to drop his weekend bag off before he looked for Harry. He pushed the door open gently and frowned when he saw Harry lying in bed. He walked over and saw Harry's MacBook was opened to Twitter and he didn’t have to read more than two tweets to know Harry had been secretly reading hateful tweets about him canceling the tour and not addressing it. Louis grabbed the MacBook and closed the app then saw the webpage opened to tabloids about him. He shook his head as he closed the MacBook then stepped outside to the patio connected to Harry's room. He sat down and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. After his cigarette, he went inside and laid behind Harry spooning him from behind. Harry was always the big spoon when they cuddled so Louis had to wait for Harry to fall asleep to be the big spoon. Louis shifted until he was comfortable closing his eyes as he traced threw butterfly on Harry's covered stomach.

" **You only get half of the story**

**The cash, and the cars, and the glory**

**Cause nobody cares when you're boring**

**He's just like you**

**Even though his problems**

**Look nothing like yours do**

**He gets sad too**

**And when he's down he needs**

**Somebody to talk to**

**He feels the same as you do**

**Same stress, same shit to go through**

**He's just like you**

**If you only knew**."

Louis sang softly before he kissed the back of Harry's neck, he knew Harry was awake, woke up when Louis started tracing his stomach. But if Harry didn't want to talk them Louis wouldn't make him.

" **You say to me your jeans don't fit**

**You don't feel pretty and it’s hard to miss**

**I wish that you could see my point of view**

**As someone staring back at you**

**On Friday night when we're all out**

**I turn to you and you're looking down**

**And you don't wanna dance,**

**I know you love to dance**

**You would never stop given half the chance**

**Just keep your head up, Love**

**Don't hide away, don't ever change**

**Keep your head up, Love**

**Don't look away**

**Cause everybody's looking at you now**

**My, oh, my**

**I guess some queens don't need a crown**

**And I know why**

**Even when your tears are falling down**

**Still somehow**

**You're perfect now**."

Louis grinned as Harry rolled over onto his back and looked at Louis with tear-filled eyes and a soft smile. Louis pushed some hair away from Harry's face as his hand held his head up.

" **You never do, but if you asked me to**

**I'd tell the truth lying next to you**

**Cause you're the only one**

**When its said and done**

**That makes me feel like being someone**

**Good to you, even at your worst**

**You steal the scene and it's unrehearsed**

**Don't you wanna dance, just a little dance**

**I would never stop given half the chance**

**Just keep your head up, Love**

**Don't hide away, don't ever change**

**Keep your head up, Love**

**Don't look away**

**Cause everybody's looking at you now**

**My, oh, my**

**I guess some queens don't need a crown**

**And I know why**

**Even when your tears are falling down**

**Still somehow**

**You're perfect now**

**Every insecurity like a neon sign**

**As bright as day**

**If you knew what you were to me**

**You would never try to hide away**

**Cause everybody's looking at you now**

**My, oh, my**

**I guess some queens don't need a crown**

**And I know why**

**Even when your tears are falling down**

**Still somehow**

**You're perfect now**."

Louis made to wipe away every tear that escaped Harry's eyes as he sang soft and gentle. When Louis couldn't think of anything else to add he leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips surprised when Harry held him there slipping his tongue into his mouth. He was even more surprised when Harry rolled them over so he was on top of Louis between his parted legs.

It wasn't their first time in this position by any means, Harry and Louis have rubbed off on one another like teenagers more than enough times to be familiar with this position. Harry has even ventured to palming him over his pants as they snogged heavily. However, whenever Louis would try to return the groping Harry's body language would change immediately.

So Louis just pretended his path was just to his ass or thigh since those were safe areas. Harry never wanted Louis to go anywhere near his cock to put it simply. Louis didn't understand why, but he respected it of course, and would wait for Harry to be more comfortable around him. Louis groaned when Harry rolled his hips down perfectly against his, he could feel Harry's fingers under his shirt on his stomach where Harry loved to grab his stomach pouch.

At first, Louis absolutely hated it, but then Harry spent an hour putting love marks all over his stomach when Louis was napping. Since Louis came to love feeling Harry's large hand grab his stomach, his nails sending a jolt of pleasurable pain through his body. His stomach always had possessive bruises in the shape of Harry's fingers now

Louis helped Harry take his shirt off then he went about removing Harry's shirt quickly groaning when his hands were able to run along his bare torso. Louis so lost in Harry that he was taken by surprise when he felt Harry's large hand slide from his stomach to where his button and zipper were.

"Harry-"

"Please. I just..I want to." Harry said pulling just far enough away to look him in the eyes. He nodded before he pulled Harry down to kiss him again.

Harry's hand was already working on the button and zipper before he grabbing and pulling down with breaking the snog. He pulled as far down as their bodies let them without pulling away then he put his foot on them and pushed them down with his feet and Louis' help. His hands trailed up his leg feeling his thighs and squeezing them before they went on his hips feeling them as their tongues tangled with the others. Harry's hand kept trailing from his stomach to his hips to his thighs then back up.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked suddenly pulling away go look at Louis with worry evident in his eyes. Louis smiled softly, nodding as his hand cupped Harry's cheek.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Louis asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." Harry said smiling softly then they kissed soft and slow as Harry's hand rubbed his stomach. "I adore this part of you. It's just so lovely."

"My little pooch?" Louis asked with a laugh

"Your pooch is adorable. I love it." Before Louis could tell him he was a dork Harry's mouth was suddenly on his neck making Louis groan.

He moved his head back to give Harry more room as he mouthed his neck finding Louis' most sensitive spot pretty fast. Louis' fingers tightened in Harry's hair and his breath got caught in his throat as Harry started to focus there with tongue and teeth. Louis whined, his hand tightening in his hair and his nails digging into Harry's back as Harry's sucked and bit him suddenly. He barely registered when his large hand finally grabbed his cock and started to slowly pump him with his large hand, his wrist twisting at the head expertly.

"Fuck Harry." Louis said breathlessly then Harry moved down to his nipple and Louis groaned as he mouthed at them and teased them. His free hand made sure to focus on the one his mouth wasn't paying attention to while his other hand didn't stop jerking him off using the precum as lube. Then right when Louis wasn't paying attention anymore he suddenly felt a wet tongue lick from his balls then up the underside of his cock to his head. Louis threw his head back as his hips thrust up at the unexpected feeling.

"Harry you don't have to do this baby. Just come back up here and- fuck." Louis groaned when Harry's lips wrapped around Louis’s head and his tongue licked and danced over his slit. Harry then went took Louis as far down as he could before Louis was just shy of hitting the back of his throat. Harry moaned around his cock sending vibrations through Louis making him groan as he spread his legs wider to accommodate Harry's broad shoulders. Louis' fingers gathered Harry's hair in a fist to keep it from falling into Harry's face.

"Fuck..Harry." Louis groaned as he watched Harry's head bob up and down, Harry's groaned and opened his eyes looking up at Louis with big green eyes. "You're so beautiful. So fucking gorgeous." Louis told him brushing his thumb over Harry's cheek watching as Harry's eyes closed in pleasure. Harry sucked hard sending a shock through Louis.

"Harry. Harry darling you have to pull off. Like right now. I'm- fucking hell Harry I'm going to cum." Louis said groaning as he felt Harry suck harder and faster, "Harry please I don't want to hurt you or make you- fuck." Louis gasped then cursed throwing his head back as Harry very gently and carefully let his teeth brush against the underside of his cock where a vein was. Louis came undone after a few more seconds and he watched as Harry groaned swallowing it as his hand jerked Louis off through the orgasm. Harry puked off slowly making sure to clean Louis as he did then he kissed Louis' hip. Louis pulled Harry up then leaned in to kiss him, but Harry pulled away blocking his mouth with his hand.

"You can't kiss me I just gave you a blowjob and swallowed." Harry said

"Yeah? And?" Louis said, "I'm trying to kiss you so come over here and let me." Harry hesitated but then leaned over and pressed a chaste closed mouth kiss to Louis’s lips, "what the hell was that? Get over here so I can shove my tongue into your mouth Styles."

"You can't I just-" Louis growled then grabbed Harry's wrist and rolled them over pinning Harry's arms to the bed just before he shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth groaning when he was able to taste himself on Harry's tongue. Harry hesitated but then slowly started to kiss him back enthusiastically. "Thatta boy." Louis said grinning before he sucked on Harry's tongue.

Louis let his hand travel down to Harry's nipple where he pinched and teased him mercilessly hearing his soft gasps and groans. After successfully distracting him Louis let his hand slowly travel down to Harry's jeans. He grabbed Harry's thigh and pulled it apart then slid it up feeling Harry's body tense underneath his when his thumb got to the highest part of his thigh an inch away from his crotch area. Louis pulled away and looked at him, studied him for a few seconds.

"Why don't you want me to touch you Haz? It’s not that you're uncomfortable, if you were your body would react differently. You're nervous why? You don't let me touch you or even see you hard with clothes on. Is there...Harry, I love you, all of you. What are you nervous about?" Louis asked rubbing Harry's thighs keeping his eyes on Harry's face instead of his body knowing Harry didn't want him to see him hard.

"It's just... I only took my clothes off once upfront of one person and..." Harry shifted then sat up crossing his legs

"Harry if it's a um..a size problem, you don't have to be embarrassed or afraid. I love you. I don't care about size no matter what. Let me pleasure you." Louis pleaded, Harry's face turned red and he looked away telling Louis it was a size problem, but then he nodded hesitantly. Louis grinned and made sure to give himself a lecture about poker faces and inappropriate giggles or smiles as he undid Harry's pants.

There was a smaller bulge, one barely noticeable, but Louis didn't mention it. He looked at Harry who nodded chewing his lips. Louis made sure to lean up and kissed him feeling Harry relax as much as possible. He then climbed off the bed and made sure to pull the jeans off first then he kissed Harry again as he pulled the tight briefs down as far as he could before he helped Harry kick them off with his feet.

Louis ignored it and instead let his hands travel all over his body them slowly he let his hand travel down his chest to where the Butterfly tattoo was. He traced it gently then only moved an inch or two below it before his fingers touched the wet head of a cock. A cock that was most definitely not small nor micro nor on the smaller side of average. He groaned as his fingers wrapped around the head feeling and hearing Harry gasped against his lips.

Louis gathered as much precum as he could before he trailed his wet hand down Harry's very long length. He wasn't able to help the groan that escaped his lips as he started to jerk Harry off. Harry who made Louis believe he'd be small only to pop out at least 8 inches of cock. Louis pulled away from Harry's mouth breathing heavily as Harry panted underneath him.

Louis leaned down and attached himself to Harry's neck biting, sucking, and licking everywhere he was able to teach before he moved onto his nipples. Harry was so responsive and easy to please, hypersensitive almost. Louis looked down as he sucked on a nipple and stared at the long and thick member gliding wetly in his hand. Not able to control himself Louis slid down and licked Harry from root to tip where he wrapped his lips around his head and licked it wetly.

"L-Lou you don't have to...I know it's um...too big to-"

"Remind me to kill your ex-boyfriend later." Louis told him before he sank down until his nose was buried in Harry's smooth pubic area. Harry cursed loudly moaning as he threw his head back and grabbed Louis’s hair tightly in his large hand.

"Fuck. Louis- Lou- what-" Louis groaned as he pulled up and off gasping before doing it all over again.

His eyes closed in pleasure as he felt Harry twitching in his throat. He pulled off and gasped, he could feel himself getting hard again before he went all the way down and started bobbing and sucking as if his life depended on it. He never thought he had a size kink, just figured he liked a good stretch every now and again, but fuck him he was wrong. Louis was moaning as much as Harry was whenever the cock slid down his throat.

"Louis...Louis..Lou- fuck oh fuck. Louis, I'm- I'm so close baby I'm not- fuck." Louis bobbed and sucked as fast and best he could until he felt Harry's cum suddenly shoot into his mouth.

He groaned using two hands to jerk Harry through it as he swallowed every little drop that came across his tongue. Pulling off only able to get a gasp of air before Harry was shoving his tongue into Louis' mouth and his large hand wrapped around Louis' cock jerking him off quickly. Louis groaned coming onto the black butterfly he loved so much as he and Harry panted in each other's mouths. Louis didn't even care when he collapsed on top of Harry with the pool of cum on his body. They shared breathless "I love you"s as they panted which slowly drifted off to a well-deserved deep sleep.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Harry woke up the next morning earlier than usual due to their early night yesterday. Just thinking about it made him grin, but then it made him think about his past relationship with 'douchebag' as Louis likes to call him. Or any other insult he could think of at the moment. Douchebag, or Connor, took one look at him and said it was "unnaturally large" and refused to give what he wanted to get. He had bullied Harry whenever a bulge would show in his pants and had made him get uncomfortable briefs that had a pocket to tuck everything in.

He had also made Harry tape himself down with medical tape if they went to the beach so it wouldn't be seen in photos on accident. Harry had always been self-conscious about it, it wasn't hard to notice that you were bigger than your mates in the changing rooms. Especially when one of the guys had a measuring tape and challenged everyone to measure themselves. It was obvious when everyone was 3-5 inches soft and Harry was 6 soft.

Being a little over 9 inches in length and 5 inches in girth when hard Harry had been bigger than Conner by quite a few inches. Louis hadn't seemed bothered though, in fact, he had gotten turned on as he gave Harry a blowjob. Though he did seem nervous as he had taken Harry's pants off which Harry was going to ask Louis about when he woke up. He wanted to make sure Louis was okay and hadn't been pressured or anything like that. Harry would never forgive himself if he unknowingly pressured Louis.

Harry looked over at Louis who was still fast asleep. He was curled around Harry's back being the big spoon that Harry didn't know being the little spoon felt so great. No wonder Douchebag always wanted to be the little spoon. Harry snuggled back against Louis then grimaced and lifted the blanket seeing the dried cum on his tattoo.

"Gross." Harry said then gagged at the taste of his breath, "even worse." Harry quickly climbed out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. He quickly wet his toothbrush then slathered toothpaste on it and brushed his teeth then his tongue twice to get rid of the taste in his mouth. After that, he turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up before he stepped under the spray.

Louis woke up to the sound of vicious teeth brushing and rolled over to see Harry in the mirror's reflection. He stared at Harry listening to him brush his teeth then he had to hide his laughter when he heard Harry gagging as he brushed his tongue. He stared at Harry's bareback and ass as he bent over the sink to spit out the foamy toothpaste. Louis grabbed his phone off his bedside table and scrolled through social media as Harry got into the shower.

He laid there for a while until he heard Harry's shower turn off then watched him leave the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Louis climbed out of bed then headed to the closet where Harry was going through his clothing options.

"Morning handsome." Louis said smiling when Harry looked over at him with a grin

"Right back at ya." Harry said stepping up to him to kiss him

"We got any plans today?" Louis asked watching as Harry dropped the towel only to step into black briefs. He watched as Harry pulled them up then watched as he tucked himself into a pocket in his briefs that made his cock shake disappear. "What..wait..what happened to it." Louis said shocked as he eyed Harry

"It's a pocket. It's to keep it from y'know causing an outline." Harry said with a laugh

"Why?" Louis asked

"Because I don't want Harry Jr on the front page of a tabloid."

"Sweetie it wouldn't be a tabloid it'd be a Playboy." Louis told him, grinning, getting a glare from Harry, "sorry. Fine. But find other pairs. I want at least something to grab when you're hard in your pants to tease you." Harry laughed shaking his head

"All the more reason to keep them." Harry said as he grabbed some black pants and pulled them on. He had to adjust himself again and Louis watched, "I have a meeting with Columbia Records at twelve, but other than that I don't have any plans."

"The lads want to go on a triple date, Zayn and Liam, Niall and Monica, Lizzy and Hannah, and you and I. I told them I'll talk to you."

"We can do that. Those are the girls you met at the club right?"

"Yeah, Monica was the one with the birthday the night, and Hannah and Lizzy are the lesbian couple in the videos."

"What time?"

"I think Zayn said seven o'clock."

"Sounds good." Harry said pulling on a pink chain and rope print shirt and buttoning before tucking the ends in. He then pulled his pants the rest of the way up and Louis noticed they were high-waisted women's pants, but Louis didn't point it out and only admired the way his butt looked in them. He leaned over and pinched it getting a slap from Harry on his hand.

"Stop it. I'll go make breakfast and you get dressed. Or don't. Either way, I need to make breakfast because I am starving." Harry came up to him and cupped his face kissing his lips gently

"I want full English." Louis told him

"Your wish is my command." Harry said bowing dramatically before he was leaving the room.

Louis shook his head then went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After he was cleaned and dressed and his mouth had been brushed twice he went downstairs scrolling through Twitter frowning when he saw the fans telling him to explain a photo. It took a few seconds before he found the photo that the fans were referring to. It was a dropped photo of Harry and Dickhead, but the photo was cropped so that Harry's hair was only barely seen pushed back to it looked like a recent photo, but Louis knew Harry's side profile better than anyone and his cheeks were too rounded to be recent.

"Hey, Haz do you have the full photo of this picture?" Louis asked, showing Harry the tweets, Harry looked away from his bacon turning to look at the phone frowning when he noticed what it was.

"I might in my cloud." Harry said, "my cloud password is in the drawer and you know my phone code." Louis grabbed Harry's phone on the counter then moved to the junk drawer that Harry had full of batteries, guitar picks, old planners, and other random junk that hasn't made it to the trash can two feet away. Louis grabbed the notebook that had Harry's passcodes for every account and looked four the cloud one.

"Do you know the year?" Louis asked

"Probably 2013." Louis nodded immediately going to 2013, "try like summertime...June through August I think. We spent the summer together."

"Found it. I'm going to ruin this man's life." Louis said by sending the photo to him then he got back on twitter and found the account that the photo came from and tagged it as well as Dicky's Twitter account.

**@ account134527 and @ ConnorKS**

**Try again boo. 😘✌🏻🖕🏻**

"And post." Louis said grinning as he posted the tweet with the photo of Harry and his hair pushed back from 2013. He was kissing the Twat's cheek and in the background, you could also see it was before the Wizarding World of Harry Potter had been opened for the public because they were standing near the closed-off section for construction.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sweetie don't apologize. He got a false sense of hope from your management and now he's mad you picked me over him in his head at least. It'll die down or I'll make it die down. You may treat people with kindness, but Tommo doesn't." Louis said, setting their phones down, "besides you can't blame the man you are very good looking. I'd torment you too if you upgraded."

"I don't think there is any upgrading from you." Harry said as he pulled Louis in front of him between his body and the stove, "I love you." He said kissing his neck as he turned the sausages

"I love you too." Louis said leaning his head back against Harry's shoulder, "is your meeting in person?"

"No we're meeting on google duo, they're with Sony Music, but it's a different section so we just have to talk about music and image and such."

"Sounds very boring."

"It is."

**_******_ **

Louis had his MacBook opened glaring at the screen, he and Little Dick were fighting on Twitter. After Louis tweeted the real photo from 2013 Little Dick tweeted another photo of sweet innocent Harry laying on a tattoo chair getting the swallows tattoo. The butterfly stood out against the pale skin Harry had back then. So Louis had replied to the tweet,

**@ account134527 @ ConnorKS thanks for being there for Harry as he got places to hide my live bites Boo.**

And well apparently he didn't like that so he leaked a picture of him and Harry in California at the Hollywood sign. So Louis replied

**@ account134527 @ ConnorKS** **wooooow you took him to a place he sees on his back patio every day when in LA...impressive. 👏🏻👏🏻**

And thus it began. Louis didn't even know why he was arguing with an ex, but he was. He was very secure in his relationship with Harry so it wasn't out of insecurity, but whatever the reason Louis was winning the fight and everyone knew it.

**@ account134527 @ ConnorKS the fact that you had to make a fake account just to leak photos of you two together...👀👀🙊**

**@ account134527 @ ConnorKS the fact that management made you believe Harry would choose you over me despite the way you treated him is fucking hilarious...**

**@ account134527 @ ConnorKS boo the shit I have on you... let's not go there.**

**@ account134527 @ ConnorKS coincidence?**

Louis attached a video of "Dirty Little Secret" playing on the tv. The tweets stopped soon after that so to celebrate his victory Louis posted a short video of him and Harry a few nights ago dancing to Macarena inside the pool laughing their asses off with the words ' **Look at my darling baby❤** ' in the tweet.

"Are you done arguing with Connor?" Harry asked laughing as he came inside from his meeting

"I think so." Louis said looking at Harry, "I won."

"You won before he even knew there was a competition." Harry told him wrapping his arms around his waist

"Oh I know that, but he doesn't have a right to expose your relationship like that."

"It's fine. The fans suspected back then, but he didn't want to be in the tabloids dating me so we kept it quiet. I'm surprised you didn't expose him for...what did you call him? A manipulative abusive little dick asshole?"

"Manipulative abusive little pecker loose asshole cheating twat." Louis corrected

"That. Yes. I'm surprised you didn't call him that."

"I almost did. I typed it a few times at least. If he responds that'll be my next tweet. It'll shut him up." Louis said, grabbing Harry's hands, "you should let me paint your nails. You have perfect nail beds. Lottie would be jealous."

"You paint mine and I'll paint yours."

"Deal. I'll go to the shops to get polish. Be back in a minute."

**_*******_ **

Louis grinned as he followed Harry through the crowded rooftop dining area.

"There they are." Zayn said standing up when he saw them

"Hi, sorry traffic was horrible." Harry said hugging Zayn and Liam before leaning over to hug Niall and Monica. "Hi Ni. Hi Monica, it's lovely to meet you."

"Hi, Harry." Monica said excitedly as she hugged Harry, "hi Louis." She said, stepping over to hug Louis, "saw that fight on twitter."

"Yeah, we were just being told about it by Monica. Possessive much Lou?" Liam teased as Harry greeted Hannah and Lizzy with hugs as well

"I have no reason to worry, I just don't like him." Louis said with a shrug, "Haz is mine and if he wanted that shrimp he'd have cheated when given the opportunity enough times."

"If I wanted him I'd have stayed with him." Harry said kissing his temple, "now do we have wine coming, or have we not ordered yet?"

"Not yet we just got here not that long ago and decided to wait for you." Zayn said as they took their seats it was a square dining table with two seats on each side. Louis and Harry were sat across from Hannah and Lizzy while Niall and Monica were sat across from Zayn and Liam.

"Do we want to share mozzarella balls for an appetizer, Lou?" Harry asked

"Of course Darling." Louis said, "what are you getting for the main dish?"

"I think the chicken shawarma in their Mediterranean section." Harry said

"Ooh yeah, I saw that. I was thinking of the eggplant rollatini."

"Wanna split?"

"Deal."

"Hello I'm David and I'll be your waiter today. Are we all on one check or separate?" He asked looking around the table

"We are separated into pairs. So them two, those two, these two, and us two." Louis said pointing to each couple getting the man's attention who nodded.

"And what can I get for you?" The man asked, eyeing him and licking his lips though Louis had turned away from him and hadn't seen it though he turned when he spoke.

"Oh, ladies first. We can wait." Louis said before turning back to Niall, "are we doing anything after this?"

"We talked about going to the club if you guys are up for it."

"Can I pick the place?" Harry asked

"Yeah sure." Niall said

"Lou?"

"I'm down if you are."

"Alright. Who is our designated driver?" Harry asked looking around

"I can. You got a vehicle big enough for all of us?"

"Yeah, we can follow back to my place and get the SUV." Zayn nodded, "we can all stay there tonight I have guest rooms."

"And for you?" The waiter asked after everyone ordered looking at Louis

"Oh we will have the fried mozzarella balls as an appetizer and for the main dish I will have the eggplant rollatini." Louis told him

"Perfect. The eggplant rollatini is my favorite." He said, Louis, nodded and looked at Harry who looked highly amused.

"I will have the chicken shawarma." Harry said closing the menu

"Will that be all for you?" The man asked barely acknowledging Harry as he looked back at Louis

"Yeah, that's all thank you." Harry leaned over and kissed Louis' cheek laughing when the man turned away with more hip movement than necessary.

"Is there anything else I can do for you." Harry teased leaning over

"Absolutely anything." Liam said batting his eyelashes

"Please sir I'm all but stripping for you." Niall said laughing

"Stop it. It's not funny. What kind of guy does that in front of someone's boyfriend even." Harry laughed squeezing his thigh as he leaned over to whisper in his ear

"Do you think he'd get the message if we snog?" Louis laughed turning to Harry to whisper in his ear as well

"He'd probably get hard. Best not risk it." Harry laughed nodding as he squeezed Louis' thigh before pulling away. The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter, storytelling, many wine glasses, and delicious food. There were also pictures as a group from someone's phone as they all huddled together when Lizzy pulled out a selfie stick from her purse.

"Why do you have that in your purse?" Louis asked

"Never question what is inside a lesbian couple's purse." She said as she extended it then took the phone as placed it on the holder. "Now huddle together everyone. Harry, stop looking at Louis and look at the camera. We already have photos of you two looking like sappy teenagers." Louis laughed as he looked at Harry who was staring at him with a grin. Louis leaned over and kissed him ignoring the groans from the couples.

"I got an idea." Niall said pulling his phone out and going to Instagram, he got on Louis' page then got on a picture of Louis standing in nothing but Harry's lilac sweater with his a side profile showing off his ass. "Harry, look it's a picture of Louis ass. Looky looky." Despite the fact that Harry was kissing Louis it actually worked because Harry turned away and looked.

"What?" Harry asked looking around until he spotted the phone with the photo over the phone on the selfie stick.

"Quick do it." Louis tried every hard not to laugh as his boyfriend with eyes glued to the photo. Harry grinned as his hand went down to grab Louis' cheek squeezing it. It didn't last long, only enough for two photos then Harry was looking at him again.

"Smart man you've got there Monica." Hannah said

"I just know Harry's weak spot is Louis, but if Louis beside him he needed something stronger." Niall said looking at Harry and Louis who were back in their own world talking with each other, "besides everyone loves Louis' ass."

"Thanks. You get the tip baby and I'll pay for this." Louis said taking the bill the waiter was handing out to the respected couples. He opened it just to make sure it was the right one before he kissed Harry and pulled his wallet out. Harry pouted but pulled out his own wallet and tossed two £50 down, "Harold you can't tip more than the bill." Louis said grabbing it and handing it back to him

"Let me tip whatever I want mister bill payer." Harry said putting down two hundred just to spite Louis

"Harry, he was rude the entire time to everyone except myself and completely ignored our relationship. I am not letting you tip him two hundred just because."

"Louis he could strip for you and I wouldn't care because you're still coming home with me at the end of the night so I win. Now let me tip him." Louis huffed rolling his eyes as he pulled out a £50 and a £20 and put it in the billfold. He flipped the receipt over and wrote,

**_"You're lucky I'm not in charge of the tip and my boyfriend is a kind person. You were an ass all night. I'd have given you the minimum 10% and be done with it. In case you don't know math that's a fiver and some change. Be kind to people and respect their relationship._ **

**_\--Louisxxx"_ **

He tossed the black folder down on the table and Monica immediately took it to read it snorting.

"I like the Tommo way." She said as she handed it to Hannah and Lizzy, Lizzy immediately taking a picture of it. She was addicted to her Instagrams they've learned over dinner, because yes she has more than one account. One for her personal use and one for her photography that she does on the side. They stood around waiting for their billfolds and when they got them Louis made sure to count the bills.

"Here have his number." Louis said handing the £5 to Harry who took it then tossed it in the tip pile. There was Harry's two £50, three £10, and now £5. Louis was very tempted to take a 50 and shove it in Harry's pocket, but he wouldn't do that. If Harry wanted to kill them with kindness then so be it.

"A £185 tip, he better use it wisely." Liam said

"Tempted to take the- actually I am." Louis took the five and headed to the table where a little girl was with her family. She had been very eager to ask Harry for a photo, but her parents had talked her out of it to wait until Harry ate his meal. "Here you go, Sweetie. You buy yourself something next time your parents take you to the shops yeah?" Harry said handing the little girl £25

"Really?"

"Yeah. The five have numbers on it, but it's still good."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. You deserve more than our waiter does and you were very polite to wait to ask Harry for a photo so you definitely deserve it." Louis was taken by surprise by the hug the little girl gave him, but it was a nice surprise that he returned before heading back to their table. "You can be mad at me tomorrow, tonight we are clubbing." Louis said to Harry as he slipped his arms in the jacket Harry was holding for him.

"I think you're petty in the best way, but I'm not mad. I love you and with that comes your sassy attitude. Which I love as well. Besides you made her night." They all headed outside and got in their respected cars and followed back to Harry's place. Harry got the keys for the SUV and they all got in so Harry could drive to the club. It was a bit more upscale as in there was a second entrance that Harry and they took so they weren't spotted by anyone yet then they were led to the VIP balcony with a bar and tables and lounges.

"I'll go get a tab open, what does everyone want?" Harry asked as they sat at a square bar height table, the same seating arrangement from the restaurant. Harry got everyone's drink and went off to the bar coming back minutes later with a tray of various drinks.

"Now you owe me a dance." Harry said pressing against Louis from behind

"I don't dance until I'm drunk. You'll have to keep the drinks coming." Louis told him even if he pressed his hips back against Harry's.

"What's the fastest way to get you drunk?" Harry asked

"Whiskey gets Louis plastered for a week." Liam said

"What about you Styles." Louis said, turning to face Harry as he wrapped an arm around Harry's neck while his other hand held his beer glass, "what gets you plastered?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Harry said, taking a sip from his...slushie.

"What are you drinking." Louis said grinning as he grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled it towards him. He looked up at Harry as he licked the slushie teasingly tasting the refreshing flavor of watermelon with a kick of gin that had Louis grimacing slightly. "Gin. You hate the taste of beer, but you drink gin."

"I like alcohol you can mix with. Watermelon gin slushie and if you lick it like that again we're taking an uber home right now."

"Oh?" Louis leaned over to lick it again, but Harry took it away.

"Stop it Lewis."

"Oh, we are breaking up over that." Louis said though despite his words he still kept his arm around his neck.

"Alright, love birds we are off to the dance floor." Lizzy said, "Liam and Zayn are staying here to watch the drinks."

"You sure?" Harry asked looking at the couple

"Yeah, we're fine really. You lads go have fun." Liam said as he hung on Zayn

"Alright. Have fun. Drink a beer or two lads I've been in the car with you guys after a whiskey shot and we all survived."

"Maybe a beer, but really Lou we went out last weekend just the two of us so we're not in the mood for another hangover so soon. Now go."

"Alright. Come on Haz we can dance with the others."

**_************_ **

The night carried on until last call surprisingly, despite Liam and Zayn not drinking they joined them on the dance floor every now and again. Louis and Harry were always found with their tongues down each other's throats and a hand somewhere inappropriate. Liam and Zayn had to drag the drunk couples all the way back to the SUV and Louis didn't give a damn that he was sitting right beside Monica. Louis threw a leg over Harry's hip and straddled his lap.

"You're so cute. You're like the cutest little thing ever." Louis said cupping Harry's face to kiss him on his cheeks and lips

"You're beautiful and pretty and cute and adorable and tiny and small." Harry said snuggling into Louis' neck, "you're my best friend." Louis giggled drunkenly

"You're my best friend too cutie." Louis said

"You're my sweet little creature."

"I'm going to puke." Zayn moaned from upfront

"Tell me about it." Monica said from beside them

"I love your voice. You should like become a singer. You have such a pretty voice." Harry said

"Wait Louis sings?!" Monica, Lizzy, and Hannah shouted

"He sings to me when he wakes up first." Harry said, "he's so precocious. I love him." The car ride to the house was with Harry proclaiming his love for Louis every five seconds. They all stumbled out and Zayn and Liam helped everyone to guest rooms while Harry and Louis hurried to the bedroom locking the door behind them as they struggled to undress then climb into bed together.

"Be the big spoon." Harry said, pulling Louis against his back, "I like being the little spoon."

"My giant little spoon." Louis said affectionately kissing Harry's bare shoulder


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update, my daughters only had a cold it went away within three days, but November hates me because why not?

**-Smut Warning Ahead-**

**-A little image of the outfit from last chapter-**

Harry woke up the next morning to a hand rubbing his bare back and shoulders.

"Morning." Harry said softly

"Morning." Louis said against his back as his arm came around his waist and settled on his stomach, "Does your head hurt as much as mine does?"

"Yes." Harry said, "I always hate the morning after."

"Same." Louis groaned and pushed himself up to lean back against the head board, Harry rolled over to be on his other side so he could lay his head on Louis' lap.

"Do we have to get up?"

"At some point we do, but for now no. I haven't heard anyone else awake yet." Louis said as he combed his fingers through Harry's hair

"Good. My head hurts." Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair and scratched his head while he scrolled through social media where everyone was going I to hysteria over Harry's outfit last night.

**_ "HARRY STYLES IN WOMEN HIGH WAIST PANTS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR!" _ **

**_ "Yes King! A real King in Queen's clothes!" _ **

**_ "I love what Louis' unconditional love and support is doing for Harry. I'm in love! Louis is our king's king!" _ **

"What are you chuckling about?" Harry's asked sleepily

"Twitter. Your fans are really happy to see you." Louis said

"Ah photos from last night have appeared."

"Yeah. We are looking at each other in most of them." Louis told him showing one of the photos where Harry was looking at the camera grinning and Louis was looking at Harry, both clearly drunk. Harry's shirt was almost completely unbuttoned and there were hickeys everywhere from his neck down to his butterfly which was encircled in love hired as if being cherished which Louis is sure that's what happened. He distinctly remembered making out around his butterfly telling him it had to be cherished because it was so beautiful.

"That's one way to get different PR." Harry said rolling onto his back and lifting the blanket to look down at his torso, "Louis."

"I apologize. I was apparently quite possessive last night." Louis said laughing as he looked at the multiple bruises over his torso, "can you blame me though? Look at you, you're so beautiful." Louis rolled so he was on his side and he gently ran his hand over Harry's chest slowly going lower as subtly as he could until he was palming Harry's morning erection. "Especially here."

"Why were nervous before?" Harry asked

"What? I'm pretty sure that you that was nervous." Louis said leaning over to kiss his neck sweetly, "or are we doing some sort of role playing?"

"No! Ew Louis!" Louis laughed as Harry's outcry, "I meant you seemed nervous the other night when you were taking my briefs off."

"I'm still positive that the nervous one was you Harold." Louis said slipping his hand under the briefs and grabbing Harry's cock

"Louis I'm seriously...you looked...like you were preparing yourself." Harry said looking at Louis who suddenly blushed and removed his hand and sat up to sit on his knees facing Harry.

"It was a small miscommunication...when I said...size problem I was referring to being smaller than average and you were so tightly...hidden that I thought you were nervous about your size because it was...micro."

"Wait...seriously." Harry said in amusement as he sat up

"Well I've never thought about insecurity when it came to larger sizes, men brag about being 7 inches most times so I figured if you were that nervous about being seen you'd be a bit more tinier than average. I never thought someone could be insecure about being bigger, that they could be...shamed by someone about it. Of course your ex was an abusive man who abused you in so many different ways that it doesn't surprise me he made you feel like being bigger meant you should hide away and be ashamed. I love you Harry I meant it when I said size doesn't matter of course don't get me wrong I am beyond happy you're not micro and that you're very much above average, but if you had been smaller then it wouldn't have changed anything. I mean like later on when sex is involved we'd get creative, but it wouldn't have been an issue."

"I was insecure before Conner, he just made it worse. My body didn't grow at the same rate as my hands, feet, and...penis. so I was this five foot five guy with large hands and feet and a penis that was always there. My step dad had to take me to a specialized physician for men for options. He recommended pocket briefs and medical tape for..beaches and such. Not too tight and don't wrap too close to the head. I don't always do it usually I just wear briefs with my swim trunks and since I never got naked in front of anyone no one knew I had them on. In the locker rooms it wasn't hard to realize I was bigger.. not like I was looking, bu it you know teenage boys. If someone brings a measuring tape you either measure it or the next day you'll be called micro for the rest of the school year."

I was Top Five in my locker room, TOP Ten in the year." Louis told said grinning at the memory, "I never want you to feel embarrassed or that you have to hide something from me Harry. Inside these walls there is no tape, no pocket, no tight pants, and especially no hiding under the covers you jerk." Louis suddenly grabbed the blanket and yanked getting a squeal from Harry who quickly got out of the bed laughing. "Come here I just want to give you a blowie!" Louis shouted chasing after Harry around the room

"No! Go away." Harry shouted laughing as he ran around the couch

"Harold come on." Louis pouted following Harry until he jumped over the couch and tackled Harry to the bed pinning his laughing boyfriend down. Louis leaned down and kissed him sweetly as he held Harry's wrists down on the mattress and Louis settled on Harry's lap.

"Fine...a few minutes won't hurt." Harry said

"Thatta boy." Louis said cupping Harry's face gently feeling Harry's large hands slide down his body feeling every curve he came across until two large hands grabbed his ass and pulled him between Harry's legs. "A simple please would have worked." Louis teased

"Oh? That's all it takes?" Harry said grinning as he continued to squeeze Louis' ass cheeks

"Well now that I think about it..." Louis trailed off grinned as he pressed a few kisses to Harry's lips, "maybe a few more things could be negotiated." Harry hummed as their tongues danced against the other's

"Yeah..maybe a few times." Harry said grinning as his hands left Louis ass and came around to slide up his torso then back down to his bulge where he gently let a finger trace it, "like these for example...I'd wager we'd want these off."

"You'd win the wager." Louis said letting a finger hook inside Harry's briefs, "and if I wagered on these..."

"Lucky pick." Louis laughed as they kissed again, "It's a shame I have to shower." Louis' jaw dropped as he was suddenly rolled over and Harry was running off to the bathroom

"YOU TEASE!" Louis shouted laughing hearing Harry's loud laughter from the bathroom. Louis flipped on his back staring at the ceiling. He laid there until he heard the water hit Harry's back then he stood up and entered the bathroom. He snuck into shower where Harry was with his eyes closed as he wet his hair under the spray of hit water. Smirking Louis stepped closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him feeling Harry jump slightly before relaxing in his hold.

"I figured we shouldn't waste water. Helping the less fortunate remember."

"Ah yes I remember." Harry said looking at Louis, "so it has nothing to do with seeing each other wet and naked?"

"No course not. All about saving poor countries." Louis said watching droplets of water race down Harry's body, "nothing to do with being naked in an enclosed space soaking wet at all." Louis said looking up at Harry's face finally

"I'm so glad you are so selfless." Harry said amused as he pulled Louis under the spray, "I wouldn't know how to deal with such a selfish person if his only motives was to see each other naked."

"Yeah well lucky for you that's not why I'm here. In fact I'm not even paying attention. I'm actually just making sure that you don't waste too much water by taking too long."

"A remarkable feat." Harry said before he granted Louis' face and kissed him pressing him against the cold glass shower wall. Louis moaned grabbed Harry's hips pulling him closer to him so their hips lined up perfectly. Harry rocked against Louis immediately taking Louis' breath away. Harry lifted him up and Louis wrapped an arm around his neck his his other arm rested its elbow on his shoulder with hid hand in Harry's wet hair. Harry's large hands were holding Louis up his thighs as he rocked against Louis. Louis let go his Harry's hair and grabbed both if their cocks and started pumping them together. Harry groaned and replaced Louis' hand with his own twisting at the top making Louis bang his head against the shower wall, but he didn't care. They came together a few seconds later moaning into each other's mouths, shaking as they came down from their high.

"Fuck. I love you." Louis whispered

"I love you too. So much." Louis grinned kissing Harry sweetly before he left them under the spray.

"Let me wash you then you can wash me." Harry nodded handed Louis a conditioner for curly hair before turning so his back was to him.

****

"Wow." Louis jumped and turned grinning when he saw Harry, "you look...amazing."

"I look like I'm the one getting married." Louis said amused rolling his eyes

"Yeah..amazing though at our wedding you'll be in Armani and I'll be in Gucci."

"Excuse me? I don't remember this conversation."

"You were asleep when I thought about it. Well technically I dreamed it then I woke when we kissed and I thought about it. I mean that's the end goal isn't it? Getting married."

"..yeah..I mean it is, but I guess we never actually talked about what three months ahead looks like. We've just been enjoying the now we haven't talk about anything of importance. Like that. I mean I thought about it, you've thought about it, but we have talked together."

"Don't look so worried I don't even know your ring size yet." Harry teased making Louis toll his eyes

"I'm not nervous about that I'm nervous because the first time you're meeting my family in person is at my best mates wedding and you're going to bring up our wedding and my mom will start scrap booking when she goes home."

"I won't tell her how much I want to see her son in a double breasted Armani suit at the alter as I take his last name either in Italy or Greece or a private Island. Which do you prefer?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist from behind and stood upfront of the mirror looking at their reflection

"You're taking my last name? I figured I'd take yours." Louis said looking at Harry's reflection

"Harry Tomlinson at home Harry Styles on stage."

"Well in that case I fully support you take my name, but don't you think it's a bit early to talk about such things?"

"You're the one who mentioned only wanting one anniversary which means we'll get married on the 28th of September not this year or next obviously, but I think three years from now is good."

"We are not planning our wedding before we are even engaged Harold. Now stop talking you're distracting me." Harry kissed his cheek then stepped away from Louis as he tied his burgundy tie, "is the banquet hall decorated?"

"It is. It's beautiful really. They have a great color theme."

"Burgundy, blush, and ivory isn't it?"

"Yeah dark red roses, blush carnations, greenery, and ivory ribbons and bows." Louis opened his mouth to speak, but the door swung open and when he turned to see his family there he grinned

"LouLou!" Ernest and Doris ran to him as he knelt down and opened his arms for the little ones

"I've miss you guys so much." Louis said hugging them tightly before he hugged his sisters, mom, and stepfather.

"And you must be Harry." His mother said looking at Harry

"You've facetimed each other. You know what Harry looks like mom."

"Oh hush." Jay said waving her hand at Louis

"Yeah Louis hush I'm meeting your mother." Harry said laying his head on Jay's shoulder as they hugged each other

"As if you two haven't exchanged cooking recipes over the phone. You two are meeting in person for the first time, but you two have Sunday tea on facetime and gossip like fifty year old women. Stop with the act." Louis amused rolling his eyes

"We don't gossip we talk." Harry said

"About the neighbors." Louis retorted

"You're jealous." Harry shot back removing himself from his mother to walk over to Louis straightening his suit and tie, "you look so good in this."

"Yes so you've said." Louis said leaning up to kiss him sweetly, "now go I'm sure you're needed somewhere else."

"I am. I had to see you though. I won't be at the ceremony I'm helping Ed at the hall."

"So I'll see you there."

"Yeah. See you there. See you at the reception." Harry kissed Louis before he kissed Jay's cheek then he left the room.

*******  
Louis leaned against Harry as they watched his best mates have their first dance with Ed singing 'Perfect' as requested. Harry was swaying them on the sidelines and singing quietly in his ear.

"I'm so full I can fill my pants digging into my food belly." Louis said

"You're the one who ate five plates of food."

"You could have stopped me."

"I tried. You bit me." Louis grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it in apology, "we'll go to the hotel in an hour or two."

"Promise?"

"Pinky." Harry said linking their pinkies together making Louis smile softly, "one slow dance together before we leave though."

"Okay.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Mom I know you want us over this weekend, but it's so last minute and I'd have to talk to Harry about it." Louis said as he entered the house arms filled with grocery bags, his stepfather following close behind with more bags followed by the rest of his empty-handed family.

"Do you guys have plans or something? We can do it next weekend?"

"As far as I know we don't, but-" Louis trailed off hearing music coming from the studio, "Haz?!" Louis called out as he walked further into the house. Louis immediately recognized the song Harry gave him for Christmas playing in the studio. He set the bags down and headed to the stupid knocking gently before he opened it seeing Harry was asleep on the large beanbag with many journals strewn around the square coffee table across from the sofas. Louis stepped further into the room to lower the volume of the music playing then headed to Harry, but one of the pages in a journal caught his attention.

_0928_

_You & I_   
_Strong_   
_Half A Heart_   
_If I Could Fly_   
_I Want to Write You a Song_   
_Change Your Ticket_   
_Drag Me Down_   
_History_   
_All of the Stars_   
_Perfect_   
_Dive_   
_A.M_

Only one song title stuck out to Louis which was If I Could Fly. Louis set the journal down then looked over at Harry again.

"Haz." Louis said walking over to him running a hand through Harry's hair, "Haz." Harry hummed before he slowly opened his eyes blinking at Louis before he smile brightly.

"Sorry I guess I was more tired than I thought." Harry said as he rubbed his face as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

"It's okay. I did grocery shopping while I was on my way home. I thought we could do pizza or take out tonight."

"I was going to go grocery shopping you didn't need to."

"You won't let me pay any bills the least I can do is get groceries. You hungry? My family is here by the way."

"Yeah I'll um... I'll be out in a minute." Harry said looking around the room, "are they staying they night?"

"No, they were just in town and decided to join me grocery shopping and follow me here. They'll be leaving soon the girls have school tomorrow. I'll be out there." Louis kissed Harry's head then left the room, "Dan you don't have to put the groceries away I can-"

"I can do it too. Relax it's just groceries." Dan said making Louis roll his eyes playfully as he helped Dan. Harry came out of the studio a few minutes later stretching as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey ladies." Harry said

"Harry darling are you busy this weekend?" Jay asked

"Why?" Harry said

"Well I was thinking we all get together Saturday for a cookout at our house. I was hoping you and Louis would come down for the weekend. Come Friday stay until Sunday. I was also hoping you could invite your family."

"Oh. What did Louis say?" Harry asked looking at Louis

"I told her that since it was last minute, we would talk about it but I didn't make any promises or give any answers." Louis said

"Well then we shall talk and let you know tomorrow." Harry said looking at Jay who nodded satisfied

"We best get going girls, long drive back to Doncaster." After saying goodbye to his family Louis entered back into the kitchen to see Harry with a few menus on the island.

"What are we in the mood for?" Harry asked

"I'm in the mood to know about what you're working on in there." Louis said jumping on top of island

"I meant food wise." Harry said looking at him, "but if you must know it's a surprise."

"A surprise. A surprise for who? Me or the fans?"

"You mostly. Actually, I'm finished with it, but I haven't decided if I want to hear it all before the release date or not."

"I vote before."

"Maybe."

"How many are there?"

"About you? 10 out of 12, one is dedicated to my family and one is dedicated to the fans. I haven't gotten the order down yet, but the songs are finished, and the team likes it."

"One song then." Louis said, "wait. When's the release date?"

"It's a surprise, but not for another four months."

"A song biweekly leaving the last four a mystery. Please." Louis said wrapping his arms and legs around Harry, "come on Haz two songs a month."

"Maybe-"

"I'll give you a blowjob for every song if you sing them to me." Harry laughed shaking his head as he grabbed a menu and looked at the items listed

"Are we thinking Indian? Thai? Chinese?" Harry listed, Louis huffed jumping down and turning around to look at the menus on the island. Harry pressed up against his back and gently kissed his neck sweetly before he held up a few menus.

"How about pizza? I want something easy. I'm exhausted. Long day today."

"Of course. I'm sorry I haven't asked yet, but how was work? The rugrats being terrors today?" Harry asked rubbing his shoulders after handing Louis his phone and a few pizza places menus for him to choose from.

"Not so much that, but we had inspection today and since I'm the oldest employee I oversaw the tour and such. We passed so don't worry, but we got news on Annabelle." Harry stopped for a second before he resumed aware that Annabelle had suffered a seizure the day before after a minor fall that shouldn't have caused such a thing.

"Is she okay?"

"It's cancer. They had to shave her head, but good news is that it's a safe removal with a high chance of success. She's upset she lost her hair though, but her mom is looking at options."

"I'll donate it." Harry said immediately making Louis look back at him, "you and I both know she loves my curls. I'd cut it off for her and get a wig made."

"But...I love your curls too." Louis said looking at the long curly hair that fell past Harry's shoulders now

"It'll grow back and I'm not getting a buzzcut. Just short enough so she has a good 15-26 inches. Talk to her mother next time and just ask alright?"

"You'll leave enough for me to grab right?" Louis asked watching as Harry's eyes widen as he brushed, but he nodded

"Course." Harry said grabbing a random menu then his phone before he dialed the pizza place and ordered a large meat lovers.

******  
Louis pulled into the driveway staring at Harry as he put a few duffle bags into the backseat of his range rover. He now has short hair about 2 inches off the scalp and despite already missing the long hair Louis could still see the hair curling. Parking the car in the garage for the weekend he got out and walked over to Harry.

"I miss the long hair, but you look amazing in short hair. Has your fans cried yet?"

"They don't know actually. I thought we'd take a picture together later or something. Also, I only need to get one more thing then we can get on the road."

"Alright." Louis said climbing into the passenger seat, Harry got into the drivers seat a few minutes later with two clear CD sleeves that he handed to Louis one had ' _0928_ ' on it and the other had 'draft' on it.

"They want to push the special one forward, it's still in the debate area, but with me working on my next big album that'll I'll possibly tour with and it being mostly finished they want to start promoting it which means the surprise one has to be out. We are looking at a mid-2017 release. Either way I usually let my friends and family listen to my drafts. So, since Liam, Niall, and Zayn are going to be there I figured we can all listen together and the other one is for you. This one won't have any promo. It'll most likely be dropped in the middle in the night or afternoon randomly the day of release. So, before we set a release date, I wanted you to have the first finished copy then I was hoping I could ask Zayn to make a collage of photos for the album cover. Since it's a gift and not really an album I'll promote a lot." Harry explained seeing his confused face

"So, I can listen to them?" Louis asked as he looked at the song list in the finished album first

"You can. You can listen to them anytime you want. However not on the car radio. My phone has all of them on playlists you can listen to. They're not in order yet, it's still one of the things I have to do." Louis grabbed Harry's phone and a set of earphones, "Wait you're listening now?"

"Yes why?"

"Well I don't want to know if you hate it."

"Harry I couldn't hate anything you make. Look I can avoid some if you want me to. Just tell me what you don't want me to listen to and I won't."

"It's not that. It's just what if you make a face."

"Just focus on the road Harold." Louis said rolling his eyes as he out the earphones in his ears watching as Harry pulled into a gas station, "Get me tea?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"A snack for the road that I promise to feed to you."

"You're a child." Harry said by his way of replying as he got out of the vehicle. Louis went to Harry's iTunes and went to the playlists clicking on the _0928_ one first. He scrolled started from the first one which was Drag Me Down.

Louis was proud of himself as he watched his childhood home come into view, he had only cried twice. One time during Dive and another during the song he was listening to now which was All of the Stars which was the last one on the playlist.

"I hope those tears are good." Harry said as he pulled into the driveway watching at the front door swung open and Jay stood there waving and grinning at them.

"It's beautiful. You know it's beautiful. I don't know why you were so nervous." Louis said removing the earbuds to look at Harry who was blushing, "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you sure your mother won't let us stay in a hotel tonight?"

"Positive. Why?" Louis asked watching Harry blush more as he looked at Jay, "I had plans for when I let you listen to the songs for the first time ."

"What sort of plans?" Louis asked, "We can definitely have...plans...in my childhood bedroom you know." Louis said wiggling his eyebrows

"Not the plans I had planned." Harry said before he leaned over the middle console and pressed a soft kiss against Louis' lips, "For the record if you think I'm going to suck you off or let you suck me off five feet from your family you're insane and I will chop it off if you even try to get me hard."

"Noted." Louis said kissing Harry again then they turned and opened their car doors to get out. Harry grabbed their bags then followed Louis into the house greeting his mother at the door. Louis led the way to his old room and helped Harry put their stuff away before they joined his family downstairs


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some supportive boyfriend Louis fluff

"Did you have a favorite?" Louis frowned looking over at Harry, "song. Did you have a favorite song?"

"Oh…yeah of course I did. I have two tied at number one."

"Which ones?" Harry asked sitting on the edge of the full-size mattress that was tucked in the corner of the room on a small wooden frame.

"Dive and All of the Stars. I love them all, but those two made me cry and All of the Stars obviously was when we were long distance and applies to the future when you go on tour again. Then Dive tells me about your doubts and worries when we were dating but not labeling it." Louis said as he sat himself on Harry's lap wrapping an arm around the back of his neck, "I love them all though, but those two are incredibly open. Then obviously I'm biased with If I Could Fly. What about you? Which one is your favorite?"

"Who says I have one?"

"I do."

"In this album it's Strong because I wrote it when I was back here, and we had all these months together and you've...made me want to be me." Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair

"You give me too much credit, you and your fans both do. I didn't do anything except love you." Louis said, "what's your favorite on the other album?"

"It's a song that I haven't decided if I want to keep yet or not. It's not on the CD, but it's on my phone."

"If it's your favorite then why not keep it?"

"Because it's not...me " Louis rolled his eyes grinning as he stood up

"Harry you have worn a large button up and loose pants, you have worn a pink tropical flamingo shirt with black skinnies, you have worn thigh hugging black velvet bell bottoms with a vertical striped black and white shirt, then you wore waist high white pants with a sunflower shirt tucked into them, and lastly today you wore all Gucci. So, tell me what image you're going for exactly." Harry blushed looking away but Louis made him look at him, "and for the record you have looked amazing in all of it, I just don't think you should limit yourself to one image when it's not you. I think you can be such an amazing role model of young people who stands out and breaks gender roles in clothing when you're ready to. I will hold your hand while you wear a suit and tie and while you wear a dress and heels. Whatever you want to wear I'll be the proudest boyfriend to hold your hand and whether that is tomorrow or in five years, I will be there for every messy step to every high wall we come across. If this song is something you can't let go of then don't, don't make yourself stick to one genre for the comfort of the world."

"I love you so much." Harry said staring at Louis

"And I love you." Louis said, "can I listen to it?"

"If you can find it you can listen to it. You'll know it when you hear it." Harry said as he stood them up and pulled the covers back. "Good luck."

"I'll find it when you least expect it." Louis said as Harry crawled into the bed with his back against the wall, louis followed him and laid down, so they were facing each other. "Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight."

*********

Louis scrolled through Harry's songs for the third time since he took the phone and hid inside the bedroom a few minutes ago. Louis thought it was Sweet Creature at first, but that turned out to be a sweet song about him and was considerably Harry. So, he continued his search for anything that struck out to him when he found it. It was a song with 'Kiwi' as the title and when he clicked on it was a new type of music and nothing like he had worked on before.

"Louis?" Louis jumped and turned to the closed door then looked down at the phone realizing thirty minutes had passed and he had been listening to the same song the whole time.

"Yeah? Yes? What?" Louis asked

"You alright?" Harry asked

"Yeah...yeah I'm great...I'm great. Why?"

"Because you've been in there for thirty minutes?" Louis opened the door just enough to pull Harry into the bathroom where he immediately pressed him against the door and kissed him passionately. Harry made a shocked hum sound before he moved them, so Louis was against the bathroom counter and Harry was pressing against him. Louis ram his fingers into Harry's short hair gripping it tightly.

"Wait...what did I do to get this." Harry asked pulling away

"You have to do something to get kissed?" Louis questioned

"No but you sort of did jump me and you were hard before we even started kissing. Wait were you wanking in here? Did I interrupt something?

"Oh you interrupted something but it wasn't my hand down my pants...yet. Now shut up and let's snog in a bathroom like teenagers and maybe get each other off without our families noticing our absence."

"What? No. Louis I can't do that to your mother not to mention that my mother would kill me."

"Fine." Louis said sighing as he gently pushed Harry away, "you're lucky this time." He said as he unbuttoned his jeans then shoved his hand down to adjust himself, so he was less obvious.

"Do you know where my phone is? I was looking for it earlier, but I couldn't find it." Louis grabbed the phone from his back pockets and handed it to him before looking down to button himself not noticing the frown that appear on Harry's face.

"There...alright... let's go." Louis opened the door and made sure no one was lurking before he left. Harry joined him outside but instead of joining Louis he headed to where Gemma was. The rest of the time leading up to the meal was tense. At the table Harry sat on the other side of the table and on the other end when there had been an empty seat beside Louis. It made everyone look between them and sense the tension suddenly there.

"You and Harry okay?" Harry's mother whispered to him questioningly

"I thought we were." Louis told her before he stabbed a few green beans with his fork and shoved them into his mouth. The dinner was strained but it did end eventually just not without a few looks between him and Harry and weird silence. After the dinner Louis got up and gathered the dishes then headed into the kitchen.

"Are we okay?" Harry asked setting the serving plates down on the counter beside the sink, "look if you found something then tell me and I swear to you I can explain because I'd never do anything to hurt you. I don't know what you could of possibly found but whatever it is-"

"What? Harry what are you talking about? Louis asked turning to look at him and ignoring the fact that their families are most likely listening in outside the doorway leading into the kitchen

"I'm talking about whatever I did to make feel so insecure in our relationships that you took my phone without talking to me first like we've always done whenever we had problems. I don't care that you took it I care that you didn't talk to me before and after the fact and I've been trying to think what you could have possibly found and I can't come up with anything because I haven't-"

"Harry no. I didn't go through your phone. I have no reason to go through your phone nor do I want to. The only time I've gone through was to find that picture when asshole and I were arguing on Twitter and it was only your cloud which you knew about. You told me where to look and I went to the month. That's it."

"Then what were you doing with my phone in the bathroom for thirty minutes because I'm not even on my phone for thirty minutes unless I'm doing something on my studio app."

"Well first I didn't tell you I had it because it was on the bed and I was going to give it to you but I just never did because we were both away from each other with our families. Secondly if I felt so insecure in our relationship that I had to take tour phone and lock myself in a different room to go through it I'd break up with you first. I don't want that type of relationship and neither do you. Thirdly I didn't tell you I was going to go through your phone because I didn't want you to be nervous the whole time it took me to find what I was looking for. Fourthly I went through your music I was in bathroom for thirty-eight minutes trying to find the song you weren't sure about. You were nervous the whole way up here when you knew I was listening to an album that you were proud of that you nearly missed the exit. So since you were nervous just mentioning this song I figured you not knowing I was going to look for it, which I told you I would last night and you told me good luck. I figured this way I could tell you after I found it. When you came, I was on my tenth repeat and the way that you found me should be some indication of what I thought of it."

"A song did that?"

"We both know he's an overachiever, he gets interested watching you stretch so yes listening to that song woke him up. Look I'm sorry Alright. If the roles were reversed and you were the one with my phone in the bathroom I'd think the same thing and I'd probably break up with you at the end if the day if it turned out you had been looking for something. It's not about trust to go through each other's phone it's about trust to not go through it and instead talk about it, which we always do."

"I figured we'd talk later, that we were waiting to not make this day weird."

"It became weird when you sat in the other end of the table."

"Phoebe asked if she could sit beside you and I said of course so I sat beside my sister. I didn't realize me sitting away from you for one meal would cause such a catastrophe, I'm be sure to never do it again and will elbow your sisters for the seat beside you next time. So, to be clear I didn't do anything?"

"I don't know, did you? Should I have went through it?"

"I don't think so. I mean I'm with you like all the time and most of the time-"

"I'm joking. No, you haven't done anything."

"So, we're okay?"

"Yeah we're fine."

"Well don't say fine...fine is what you say when you're still mad about something and-"

"Harry." Louis said laughing as he grabbed his face and made him look at him, "we're great. I didn't explain to you why I had your phone because I didn't think how the situation looked and you didn't ask because you assumed, we'd talk later when we were alone. We just didn't communicate that's all, but we're fine. I promise."

"Okay because the only think I could think of was Zayn's nude he sent on accident that I haven't deleted because I don't want to look at it again. But you were with me when I got it but I hadn't deleted it yet, so I don't maybe you were thinking-"

"Harry stop thinking." Louis said grinning as he looked at his boyfriend, "for the record I think the song is perfect and I think you should definitely consider adding it." Louis told him as he wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said kissing him sweetly, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Harry. I honestly didn't even think how it would have looked especially considering how your past relationship was. We're okay though I promise. I'm not upset, you're not upset, we're fine. You think too much sometimes."

"I don't like leaving things unresolved."

"And it's not unresolved, we've resolved it. We talked about it and I don't know what else could be said about it honestly."

"Can we drive somewhere and talk about it?" Harry asked

"Harry, we have. We've talked." Louis told him confused

"But I don't feel like we have."

"Harry there is literally nothing else to talk about regarding this. It's been resolved." Louis said exasperated

"No, it hasn't Louis." Harry snapped taking Louis by surprise as during all their arguments or disagreements Harry was usually always very calm and controlled. Louis was usually the one that started to snap and yell first.

"Okay. We are not going to argue here if that's what is about to happen."

"Is there somewhere else you'd like to argue you at?"

"Use that tone with me Harold and you are sleeping in your car. Now let's go get a tub of ice cream or something and resolve whatever this is."

"Okay." Harry said quietly before walking out of the kitchen. Louis followed behind him noticing their families were still at the table.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Louis told the group as he watched Harry head straight out the door after grabbing his keys.

"Are you two okay?" Anne asked

"Yeah I think Harry just doesn't want to say everything he obviously needs to say with so many ears around. We'll talk and get a tub of ice cream on our way back. Harry's been stressing about things he really doesn't need to be stressing about so I think it's getting to him. We'll be back in an hour. We're fine though, really."

"Okay dear." Louis left the house and got into the passenger seat looking over at Harry seeing tears in his eyes, "hey come on...let's just find a private spot and talk okay?" Harry nodded silently before starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

******

Louis followed Harry into the hotel room.

"I didn't want to risk us being overheard in the car or photos be taken." Harry explained

"I figured. Louis said sitting on the bed, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel like I broke your trust by assuming you went through my phone and making a big deal out of it."

"Harry you didn't make a high deal out of it and you didn't break my trust. I told you I understood considering how it looked. Come on say what you're avoiding."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. You're not saying something." Harry closed his eyes and sat down on the other bed, "I don't know...I've been feeling frustrated for a few days now and I don't know why."

"Frustrated how?" Louis asked gently

"I don't know. I feel....trapped...stuck. I feel stuck and it's pissing me off and I can't get out." Harry said tears filling his eyes

"Is it us? Our relationship?" Harry immediately shook his head

"The only thing I'm sure of is that I love you and I don't want to lose you." Harry said

"Well maybe the only way to make sure of that is for us to step back a bit. Maybe you need to find yourself before you can be with me." Louis said

"You're the reason I'm finding myself. Louis trust me it's not us...it's my head or I don't know, but it's not us."

"Okay. Then tell me what makes you so frustrated...tell me even if it doesn't make sense. When did it begin?"

"This week I think, and it got worse as the days gone on. It's going to sound bad but it's you...you make me frustrated and I don't know why and I'm mad at myself for getting annoyed at you for literally putting the dishes away. But I'm not mad at you or anything I'm-"

"Frustrated." Louis said grinning now which made Harry glare

"What's so funny?"

"Harry you're frustrated."

"Yes, I know I told you this already and I don't know why."

"No Harry." Louis said standing up to straddle Harry's lap, "you're sexually frustrated...when someone doesn't orgasm for long periods of time, they get pissy and snappy. Single people masturbate or have one-night stands or have toys to satisfy urges. However, when someone is in a relationship with someone their partner usually pisses them off by doing normal things like putting the dishes away. Usually the pissy one just tackles the unsuspecting boyfriend on a friend and has their wicked way with them, however if it's their first time experiencing this frustration it can confuse. It confused me my first time."

"Wait people get angry because of that?" Harry asked

"Yeah both male and female and considering we haven't had any bedroom activity in 10 days I'm not surprised you're pissy." Louis said, "next time just tell me you want a blowjob."

"But I don't want a blowjob." Louis jerked his head back from where he was about to kiss Harry, "no I mean...I've been meaning to bring up the topic but its not really something you say over dinner."

"Okay well say it now."

"I want your honest answer, I'm already expecting it to be a no so just a honest answer."

"Of course. Harry I'd never lie to you especially about something as serious as sex. Now hurry up because I'm getting hard just form the anticipation." Harry leaned back on his elbows while Louis stayed straddled on his lap

"Would you ever consider bottoming? Like...just once?"

"I have bottomed, multiple times. My last boyfriend preferred topping so most times I bottomed. He'd bottom every now and again, but -"

"No, I know you've bottomed. I meant with me. Would you ever bottom with me topping?"

"Yeah of course." Louis said immediately still confused as to why this was even a question in the first place

"You would? Just like that...you're not even going to think about it?" Harry asked shocked

"Why would I have to think about it? Harry of course I would bottom for you. I mean I'd want to top eventually but it wouldn't have to be frequently if you didn't want it to be. I love to bottom, and I love to top. Why wouldn't- Dickhead said he'd never bottom for you didn't he."

"He mentioned it briefly. We didn't talk about it, but he mentioned my size being an issue for anyone." Harry said

"Well I would probably have to be on top the first few minutes so my body could adjust at its own pace, but after that it would get easier with time. The first few times will have to be careful, so I don't tear but once my body is used to you I won't need as much preparation. You're above average Harry, but you're not abnormally large. Your ex was just an insecure douchebag who probably had a smaller than average cock and was made fun of for it in school. You have nothing to feel weird about when it comes to penis sizes." Louis explained, "now is this something you want to do? Have sex? Or is it something you want to talk about now, so you know later?"

"I wanted to take you out to a nice dinner tonight before I cancelled the plans to come here. Then I was going to let you listen to the songs either in the studio or in a nice warm bath. I was going to get rose petals and just throw them all over our bedroom and whether it was just a really nice cuddle, or we just explored the other's bodies or whatever we did I would know that you knew I meant every word and that I love and trust you so much."

"I already know that."

"I know you do, but I wanted to show you, but I don't know how to do that or if you want to do thar or if I'm even ready to bottom. It's not that I don't trust you because I do, and I love you and I want to share that with you. I just don't know what to do. I mean obviously I know what to do I just-" Louis cupped Harry's face and kissed him

"First step is to talk to me." Louis told him watching as Harry rolled his eyes grinning

"Obviously, I was going to talk to you. I had a speech all planned for when you came into the bedroom. I was going to tell you how much I love you and you were going to make a joke about me proposing too soon and to hold off and I was going to tell you to shut up for five minutes so I could talk." Louis laughed nodding

"Sounds like us. What else was going to happen?"

"I was going to tell you how amazing you are and how much you've helped me find myself and how much I wanted to spend my life with you. Then you'd interrupt and tell me if I get down on one knee, you'd say no just to spite me. I would look at you...probably the way I'm looking at you now." Harry said softly as he stared at Louis with love and tears shining in his eyes.

"I like this look." Louis said swallowing heavily, "what would you tell me you wanted to do?"

"I want us to go further, but I don't know how far I was comfortable with. Maybe all the way or maybe half. I want us to go as far as I or the night allows." Louis didn't know why he had tears in his eyes or even when they got there, but he cupped Harry's face and kissed him pushing down on his back.

"And we will...next Saturday night. I will wine and dine you and I will throw petals all over the bedroom and we will find out where the night stops and I will bottom or top. Whatever feels right and you can stop anytime. I promise."

"I love you." Harry said looking at him

"I love you too." Louis said, "unfortunately if we are gone any longer our families will get suspicious. We'll leave tomorrow morning and spend all day in bed getting all of that frustration out of you. Come on."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Louis was lying in bed for the last few minutes until he had to get up to get ready for work. Harry was still asleep, his head resting on Louis' chest and his legs wrapped around his own. He checked the time before he sighed and gently removed himself to get ready. Once dressed he headed downstairs and made a quick breakfast of toast to go then made his tea from his Samovar that they finally got over to the house. Afterwards Louis headed upstairs and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Haz." Louis spoke softly getting a hum from Harry as he opened his eyes-only seconds later, "I'm going to work. It's six o'clock I got to go to make it by six thirty."

"Okay. Love you. Have a good day."

"Love you too. Get out of the house mister."

"Maybe. Maybe I'll go shopping."

"Again?" Louis asked amused as he watched Harry's smile sleepily

"Maybe I'll get lingerie and surprise you with it." Harry said grinning clearly joking but Louis couldn't deny seeing Harry in something lacey would definitely be a sight he'd treasure.

"Maybe sure it's black, red, or a light pink. Otherwise, I don't want to see it." Louis shot back slapping Harry's ass cheek

"Pink lace panties it is." Harry mumbled rubbing his face into Louis pillow, "shall I find rope while I'm at it?"

"Go back to sleep Harold." Louis said grinning as he leaned over and pressed his lips

"Love you."

"I love you too." Louis headed out of the bedroom and pulled his shoes on then grabbed his phone, keys, wallet, toast, and thermos before he headed out to his car locking up behind him.

***

Harry woke a few hours later and decided to do what Louis suggested and get out of the house. After a small breakfast and a long shower, he stood on the closet looking over the many items of his clothes compared to Louis' more normal amount. He debated one his outfit for thirty minutes before deciding on a high collar lace baby pink long sleeve shirt with black pants that tied at the waist. Harry left after he grabbed everything he needed and headed out to the mall to do some shopping. He first headed to a few stores he knew Louis had shopped at before since he did most of the laundry, he notice tags and like to know what his boyfriend’s sizes and favorite brands.

After spending a few hours and a few thousand at Manchester Arndale he headed for Waterstones for some new books. He spent a few hours collecting books that looked interesting before he checked out and headed up to the cafe. He pulled out one of the gay romance books he had bought after ordering a cup of tea and started to read.

****

Louis usually never had to use his key to unlock the door. It had only happened a few times and Harry usually texted him when he knew Louis got off to let him know he was out of the house.

"Haz?!" Louis shouted into the house as he let Niall, Zayn, and Liam inside

"Is he out?" Zayn asked

"Seems so. That's weird he usually messages me to let me know he left." Louis said pulling his phone out to check only to find no unread messages or missed calls, "oh well I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"Are you two okay?" Liam asked

"Yeah, why would you think we weren't?"

"Because of Saturday? What even was that?" Niall said as he flopped on the couch grabbing the remote

"That was a sexually frustrated Harry. He hadn't done anything in almost 10 days and so we were both tense. Then there was a bit of miscommunication on something. But no, we're fine honestly." Louis said moving to sit on the cuddle chair by the window. He unlocked his phone and pressed Harry's contact before putting the phone against his ear listening to it ring until he was sent to voicemail.

"Didn't answer?" Zayn asked

"I'm sure he's fine. I told him to get out of the house earlier so I'm glad he's out. I just wish I knew where he is y'know."

"When he gets home just let him know you'd like location updates. It's not too much to ask. Zayn and I do it." Liam said with a shrug

"Yeah, but he usually does it without me needing to ask. Anyway, pizza for dinner? Take out?"

"Pizza sounds good." Niall said

Right when Louis was ready to worry Harry's range rover pulled into the driveway and Louis sighed in relief. He watched from the chair as Harry got out and opened the backseat grabbing more and more bags until he probably had eight on each arm. Louis stood up and opened the door grinning when Harry looked at him.

"Hi sunshine." Harry said walking up to him

"Hey where have you been?"

"I just realized the time and got home and quickly as I could. Sorry I wasn't here when you got home." Harry entered the house and Louis closed the door behind him, "anyway I went shopping."

"I see that. I am only upset you wore that shirt without me beside you this whole day. Harry it looks great on you. Give me a spin." Harry blushed grinning as Louis grabbed his hand and spun him around whistling.

"Stop-"

"No you never wear this stuff outside of the house."

"I wore one of my blazers over it before I went into the mall... I chickened out."

"Was that blazer a turtleneck? No therefore most of this was still showing which is a lot more than you can claim a few months ago. Therefore, I am still so proud of you." Harry blushed as he hugged Louis' waist as Louis hugged him around the neck. "You look amazing. I'm only sad you didn't save it for Saturday."

"I bought an outfit for Saturday and I bought you an outfit to coordinate." Harry said as he grabbed the bags again and headed further into the house, "oh...hey guys." Harry said seeing the boys on the couch

"Hey, Harry you-" Louis discreetly pulled Liam's baby hair, "you hungry? We ordered pizza, don't mind us being here do you?"

"No of course not. You're always welcome." Harry said moving to the oversized chair and looking at Louis as he sat down. Louis made his way to him and sat beside him leaning his back against his chest as Harry wrapped a light blanket around them. "What are we watching?"

"Some gay romcom I think." Niall said, "Zayn just put whatever looked interesting on and I've seen gay sex enough times to not give a damn."

"Holding the Man. You haven't missed much, it just started." Louis told him

"Can we switch? I want to be little spoon?" Harry asked shyly

"You couldn't have decided that before we got comfortable?" Louis asked though he was already standing up as he spoke and watched as Harry scooted forward before, he laid behind him. "You giant teddy bear."

"You love me and my little spoon needs."

"Well, that's certainly true."

"Hush kids we're watching a movie." Liam said throwing a throw pillow at them that missed by a lot.

"Yes daddy." Louis said grinning back at Liam who rolled his eyes.

"You annoy me."

****

When the pizza arrived a few sex scenes later both couples looked at Niall

"Why do I have to do it?" Niall asked

"Do you really want one of us standing up?" Zayn asked from where he and Liam were laying on the couch with a light blanket over them.

"Yeah, sort of I'm comfortable."

"Niall do you really want a gay man standing up after watching gay sex?" Louis asked Niall quickly stood up, "good man. There's a fifty in the end table, tell him to keep the change."

"I can't believe my four best mates are hard under blankets." Niall said as he came back with the pizza, "wait...you four aren't jerking each other off are ya?"

"Trust me you'd notice if Harry was jerking me off." Louis said

"Liam?"

"My hand is not inside of my husband's pants. I promise." Liam said Niall nodded satisfied

"For the record I had no idea this was rated r." Zayn said

"Zayn, I don't care I've seen you two have sex multiple times. Trust me we're good." Niall said already taking a bit of his pizza

"Have you?" Harry asked shocked

"Yeah. We've all seen and heard too much. It happens when you live together. Although I have to say I always thought Louis would be louder."

"I top in my one-night stands, mostly because I don't bottom for just random people. I was always picky about that after my virginity taking. The top is usually not the one screaming to the skies." Louis said tossing a napkin at Niall

"Does that mean you bottom for Harry? Wait does Harry bottom?! I always picture Harry as a top."

"You're picturing my boyfriend fucking you?!"

"What?! No! I- never mind."

"That was a clever way to change the subject on who tops or bottoms." Liam said grinning at the couple, "you know I see Louis as a bottom but that's because I lived with him when he had a boyfriend."

"What does that mean?" Louis asked

"It means that every now and again I'd lose sleep because of you."

"What do you mean every now and again? Lou told me he bottomed most of the time." Harry said

"You did? Did you two have a bad sex drive? Because I swear you two did it maybe 3 times a week."

"He was such a terrible lay. Let's not even go there."

"You stayed with him."

"Sex doesn't make a relationship. Besides because of him I have my collection of toys, so I guess I have something to thank him for." Louis said

"Sex is what makes the relationship. If the sex is bad, I wouldn't want to be with the person." Liam said

"That's because you fucked the first person you saw naked when you were 15. You never waited for a connection with someone."

"Oh, and you have?" Liam challenged, "you lost your virginity inside a bathroom."

"So? I was 18."

"You lost your virginity at 18!?" Niall said shocked, "wait seriously. I lost mine at 16."

"I lost mine at 16." Zayn said

"What about you Harry? When did you lose yours?" Liam asked grinning as he turned to Harry

"Actually, that doesn't matter. We should just watch the-" Louis started to say but was interrupted by Harry

"I haven't." Harry said

“What do you mean you haven’t?”

“I mean just that; I haven’t lost my virginity yet. So, I guess I have you all beat.”

“Wait…but… you and Lou live together. He stayed here almost every weekend since you came back. What do you mean you’re a virgin?”

“Liam enough.” Louis said looking back at him, “I told you sex doesn’t make a relationship.”

“How can you fall in love with someone without sex?!” Liam said shocked as he sat up looking between the two of them

“I don’t know Liam maybe by talking? Finding out what you have in common and what you don’t? Seeing if you’re compatible in day to day lives instead of in bed? Making sure you communicate with each other?” Louis said in a patronizing voice

“What if you two don’t work in bed? You’ll be heartbroken!”

“I hardly doubt we have to worry about that Liam. We may not be penetrating each other’s assholes, but we are penetrating each other’s throats on the regular. It’s not like we go into the shower in jerk off in secret. We showed together you realize. We sleep beside each other nude most nights. There’s a lot of blowjobs involved in our relationship.”

“I don’t think they needed to know that.” Harry said though he did look highly amused as he spoke

“He asked.” Louis said with a shrug looking back at Liam who looked like he regretted asking, “Are you satisfied?”

“No, I have more questions. Just not about your sex life. Like why…wait so long?” Liam asked hesitantly as he looked at Harry, “You don’t have to answer I just know you were with Connor for over a year, so I figured you two had...done it.”

“No, it’s fine, but no I wasn’t comfortable. I could never make myself have sex with someone I didn’t know. Not only because of the fame and the money they’d get if they told the press I secretly had gay sex or lost my virginity to them or whatever. My sister says I’m demisexual and that’s what I told Louis at first, but I don’t know…I just want to be in love. Which I am with Louis obviously and I was sort of with Connor when things were good, but there was a lot of pressure with Connor. A lot taking and not a lot of giving.”

“I wasn’t joking when I told you Connor was a manipulative asshole who abused Harry in unthinkable ways you know. He’s just lucky I haven’t seen him in person yet, I’d fucking beat him.”

“Wait…did he…-“

“No.”

“Might as well have. He manipulated you and guilt you into doing things you didn’t want to do Harry. That’s rape even if it wasn’t forced physically.” Louis said shifting around to sit up completely

“Anyway.” Harry said pointedly, “For us it just hasn’t happened yet. Not that we don’t want it to, it just hasn’t fallen into place I guess.”

“Yeah. Planning your first time is the most unromantic way to do it, so Saturday we are going on a date and if it happens it happens. We won’t force it if it doesn’t feel right.” Louis said throwing the blanket off him to stand up, “More beer? Plates?”

“I’ll help.” Harry said also standing up to follow Louis into the kitchen

“You didn’t have to tell them that you know. If you didn’t want them to know, it was none of their business.” Louis said softly

“I don’t care if they know. I want the world to know that I’m yours completely. That I’m not some sex icon who fucked a million people. I want them to know it’s okay to not want to have sex with just anyone.”

“So why don’t you?” Louis asked

“Management would kill me. I’m still being sold and talked about as a playboy for both teams. I’m not allowed to be completely gay. They’re afraid most of my fans will leave if they think that I’m only gay.”

“But you are only gay. You’re a gay man who likes to wear clothes not traditionally meant for men. Ninety percent of your fans think you’re only gay anyway what’s the big deal if you confirm it?”

“I can be sued for ruining my perfectly crafted Public Imagine.”

“Okay….what if you sing it?”

“I’ve tried. That album you listened to, the ‘she’s were ‘he’s before they made me rerecord them. You didn’t really think I was singing about a ‘she’ did you?”

“Well, no, I just figured it was easier to sing with a she pronoun, I didn’t really care either way. How about you write a song that says I only like cock? I only eat cum for breakfast? See I can have your number one hit done in five minutes with enough inspiration.”

“Because again they’d never let me release it. Somethings are out of our control Lou...this is one of them.” Harry’s lips twitched before he kissed Louis then he grabbed the paper plates and headed back to the living room. Louis watched him leave already thinking of ten ideas to get this out for his boyfriend as he grabbed four regular beers and one fruity beer thing Harry kept for himself.


	19. Chapter Ninteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up being able to write this by myself not that I didn't get offers to help. One of them even wrote the rest of the chapter I had made first for me, but I had it all edited and ready to publish then inspirations strut. I feel bad for wasting her time :( but I love this smutty sexy chapter. Anyway thank you to HorrorJunkie for writing my first sex scene! So sorry for not using it in my story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up being able to write this by myself not that I didn't get offers to help. One of them even wrote the rest of the chapter I had made first for me, but I had it all edited and ready to publish then inspirations strut. I feel bad for wasting her time :( but I love this smutty sexy chapter. Anyway thank you to HorrorJunkie for writing my first sex scene! So sorry for not using it in my story!

“Are you still mad at me?” Louis asked as he came into the kitchen amused

“Yes.”

“I’ve apologized.”

“Don’t care.”

“Harry you had the alarm set it was you who decided to snooze it cuddle me. I only cuddled you back. I didn’t know you made plans for us.” Louis said walking up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist, “Come on it’s not that big of a deal.”

“I wanted today to be romantic.” Harry said pouting

“We can still make it romantic. Tell you what. How bout we skip the homemade breakfast, you take me to the store, and we buy junk food, and we make a few cum stains on your downstairs furniture and then go upstairs and make more cum stains.” Louis said grinning as he took Harry’s hands in his

“That’s your idea of romance?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow

“We can buy candles and turn off all the lights and buy those fake tacky rose petals.”

“Or we can get dressed and go out after breakfast.” Harry said as he pulled Louis into him as he wrapped Louis’ arms around his neck

“Or we can stay home.”

“Or we can go out.”

“Or we could stay home.”

“Out.”

“Home.”

“Do you not want to go out?” Harry asked

“It’s not that…it’s just…I know you want to make this whole day special, but I…don’t.”

“Well why didn’t you just say that? Before I planned a boat ride and dinner reservations and –“

“I was fine with it all until three o’clock this morning when I woke up from this really weird dream, but it was of today and it was big and extravagant and wonderful then we got home, and it was perfect.”

“So, what’s wrong with that? I don’t see the negative here?”

“Because I realized why you’re making this so big and wonderful…you’re trying to make up for what I experienced in that past. This isn’t for us, it’s for me and I don’t want that.”

“What makes you say that?” Harry asked folding his arms though he didn’t deny it

“The boat ride. I told you I wanted to go on a boat ride during my first serious relationships in College, but we were both poor and couldn’t afford it and when I finally was able to buy the ticket me and my boyfriend at time broke up a few days before, so I gave them away.”

“Coincidence.”

“Right. Well, you are planning a romantic dinner at a restaurant that is exactly 45 minutes away from where we would be dropped off and I googled it and it’s the same restaurant that my other boyfriend couldn’t pay for on Valentine’s Day.”

“Another Coincidence.”

“Of course. Then we’re not going to the exact same pub I lost my virginity in, but we are going to a pub for a round of drinks and a game of pool which I told you was how I met my virginity taker. Loser bottomed.”

“I wanted a friendly competition with my boyfriend?” Harry tried before he sighed rolling his eyes, “Fine…I guess…I was sort of doing this for you. But to be fair the boat ride was a coincidence you never told me which tour you bought so if it’s the same one I swear-“

“It’s not, but it’s the same boat.” Louis said grinning as he sat on the countertop, “If you want a special day then by all means I will plan one to top this one. I’ll take you to the moon just to say my plans were better than your plans. However, I don’t think you do. I think we both just want a nice relaxing day inside the house after we go get junk food your trainer will kill us over later.”

“But I bought us outfits.”

“You can take me out another time. Wine and dine me in one of those five-star top floor skyline view restaurants you always look at on google.”

“Fine. We can go get frozen waffles.”

“YES. Let’s go. I promise to tease you in the fruit section with a banana. I give it a blowie before making you buy it.”

“You better not I’m not wearing any underpants.” Harry said as he grabbed his keys and wallet, “Also for the record I am not trying to compete with your exes.”

“You so were.”

“I so wasn’t.”

“Harold you were taking my to a restaurant my date couldn’t afford.”

“Okay I’ll give you that one. But the boat and the pub-“ Louis turned to look at Harry with a raised brow, “I was going to do it better is all I’m saying.”

“You’re a dork.”

“Besides, I might have let you won.” Harry said smirking as he passed Louis and left the house closing the door behind him. Louis stood frozen there for a few seconds before he hurried after Harry

“Wait we can put the pub back in the plans-“

“Nope too late. You already told me my idea was dorky.” Harry said as he opened his car door

“I didn’t say dorky.” Louis mumbled as he slid into the range rover, “I said you were a dork. Not your plans. You have a pool table in the game room.”

“Nope. See this is why you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut. You could have topped tonight. I mean I was going to win either way, but there would have been a chance.”

“Hold on I played pool all through uni, I can take your ass any day.”

“Louis I’m a twenty-two-year-old virgin, what do you think I did on Friday nights?”

“Alright you have me there, but that doesn’t mean you’d beat me. I would have won. No competition.”

“I would have won.”

“No, you wouldn’t have.”

“Yes, I would have.”

“No Harold.”

“Yes Lewis.”

“When we get home it’s on. I’m taking your ass down.”

“Keep dreaming.”

************

“Alright we have more junk food than I have seen in my entire life. I’m fairly sure your popcorn is crushing my grapes.” Harry said making Louis snort, “Seriously?”

“Sorry. Let’s see oh we need lube remember we ran out a few days ago.”

“Right. Wait does this place sell it here?”

“Yes, come with me. Where have you been buying your lube if not here?”

“Amazon. Online. I don’t go into stores for that stuff.”

“Have you bought condoms?”

“Sort of. I bought the multipack.” Louis stared at Harry, “What? It had good reviews.”

“Did you make sure the multipack had your…measurements?”

“I need to check for that?”

“Yes! You- did you not have sex education- you didn’t finish school. Harry the condom doesn’t just…stretch. It’s latex they break.”

“Why do we even need condoms? It’s not like either of us have anything.”

“No, but it’s still nice to have for easy clean up and for travelling so we’re not making cum stains on hotel furniture. Like my parents’ house for example, one day you’ll want sex there and I am not explaining to my mother why we need clean cheats.”

“We need condoms Harold.” Louis said shaking his head as he led to the sex health isle, “Ooh look watermelon flavored lube.” Louis said picking up the bottle and showing it to Harry

“And why exactly do we need to have flavored lube?”

“Porn Harry. There’s a thing called porn. Look it up.”

“I’ve watched porn before and before you ask yes, they ate ass in the porn videos.”

“Well, there you go. Flavored Lube. I’m not saying it tastes you know like…well…like shit, but sometimes you want a little bit of flavor to go with your dinner. Get the message?”

“I got it thanks.” Harry said laughing shaking his head

“Good. Oh, look strawberry kiwi.”

“Will you just pick the lubes.” Harry said looking around, “I’m not exactly hidden yknow.”

“We’re buying lube and condoms Harry. We’re not buying dildos. Relax.” Louis said as he grabbed a regular bottle of lube and tossed it in then moved onto the condoms which was on the next isle over. Louis grabbed his usual brand which was Trojan Supra since it was the one that was the most comfortable then he moved on to the larger sizes and checked the sizes before he grabbed Durex XXL, Trustex Extra Large, and The Legend.

“Alright I got you three different ones to try. They’re all over nine inches though so the length will fit.” Louis said as he walked up to Harry and placed the boxes in the trolley, “anything else?”

“No that’s everything.” Let’s go.”

***********

“So, breakfast or that pool game first?” Harry asked as the entered the house with their bags

“Pool. I’ll go put our lube and condoms away then I’ll meet you in the game room. I’m breaking.”

“You’re going down Tomlinson.”

“Bring it Styles.” Louis hurried upstairs grinning as he threw the bag on the bed and headed to the closet, he changed his loose joggers into better fitted joggers and took off his briefs before he headed back down into the game room.

“You changed!? That’s not fair.” Harry said as he rolled the racked balls on the table

“Sure, it is. Besides, I shouldn’t be too distracting right?” Louis said innocently as he turned and grabbed a cue stick with more hip movement than was strictly necessary.

“You’re an ass.” Harry said shaking his head as he set the ball down, “break.”

“Thank you.” Louis said stepping up to the table and bending over hearing Harry release a breathy laugh.

"I know what you're doing."

"Oh? What's that?" Louis asked straightening slowly as he watched a stripe ball into the corner pocket, "stripes."

"What are we playing for?" Harry asked grinning as he watched Louis ball hit the wall instead of going inside the pocket

"That pocket is not aligned properly." Louis said making Harry laugh, "what makes you think we're playing for something?"

"Because you only wear those joggers when you want us naked."

"I also wear them to distract you." Louis said as he stood right at the corner pocket Harry was aiming at. Harry licked his lips, he looked Louis in the eyes as he hit the ball and making it in

"You may have to try a bit harder than that if you want me to give you the game." Harry said walking to where he was, "so if you'll excuse me you're in my shot." Louis took two small steps back letting Harry squeeze between his hips and the table.

"Am I still in the way?"

"I think I can manage." Harry said bending over pushing against Louis as he took aim, Louis' hands wrapped around his thighs and came up to the front squeezing his upper thighs just as Harry hit the ball.

"What a shame. I hope I didn't cause that." Louis said straightening with Harry as they stared at the solid that hit the wall and bounced one of the stripes in the pocket, "thanks baby."

"If I knew we were playing this type of pool I'd have kept my clothes upstairs."

"Shame that." Louis said grabbing the cue ball and placing it down, he watched as Harry stood across from him and removed his shirt making Louis hit the ball wider and harder than he had intended then to make it worse he hit one of Harry's in the pocket.

"It was hot in here." Was all Harry said as he grabbed the cure ball and came around to kiss Louis' cheek, "thanks for the shot." Louis eyed Harry's naked torso as he placed the ball down, Louis quickly squeezed himself between Harry and the table pressing his body against his.

"Shame you can't touch the cue ball again." Louis said feeling Harry's breathy laugh hit his neck.

"I think I can manage if you bend over."

"Oh? Like this?" Louis asked bending over the table

"Just like that." Harry said bending over with him and trapping Louis with his arms as he took aim. Louis wiggled his hips, pressing himself against Harry's hard cock that stood out in his joggers. Harry swallowed heavily then hit the cue ball and straightened as it was pocketed perfectly, "that's three."

Harry walked around the table and pocketed another ball but also pocketed the cue ball with it, so Louis took it with a smirk.

"So, winner tops?" Louis questioned

"Winner tops." Harry agreed as he ran his hand over the cue stick suggestively

"You thinking about something over there?" Louis asked

"No. You?"

"Nope." Louis said focusing on the cue ball, he made the first ball in no problem it was while he was aiming for his second ball that Harry came up behind him and leaned over him pressed a kiss to Louis neck. Louis tipped his head as he tightened his hold on his cue stick however Harry was a master at distraction and timing and bit Louis' neck just as he hit the ball making Louis close his eyes and hit the ball luckily making it in the side pocket.

"Impressive." Harry said against his ear, Louis turned and wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him in for a kiss that was all tongue.

"All you have to do is forfeit the game." Louis said

"Absolutely not. If you're topping, then it'll be by beating me at this very unfair game of pool."

"Fine. Four and four." Louis looked at the table for the best place to hit the cue ball then took aim. He bounced the cue ball off the table when Harry slapped his ass _hard_ which made him jolt, gasp, and tense all at the same time.

“Sorry, there was a fly.”

“Thought I told you if you ever slapped my ass like that again you’d better have a better excuse than a fly.”

“That time there really was a fly, this time however…debatable.” Harry said as he picked up the cue ball from the floor, “Four and four. Ready to lose?”

“You really think you can get four in a row?” Louis asked amused as he watched Harry take aim at the corner pocket Louis was at. Louis removed his shirt as the ball went in then he walked to the side pocket Harry was aiming for and put his thumbs in his joggers pulling them down as that ball went in as well.

“There’s nothing else for you to take off therefore nothing else for you to distract me with.” Harry pointed out as he went around the table to where Louis was leaning against the table. “However, the view is very eye catching.”

“Nothing at all?” Louis asked smirking as he sat on the edge of the table just as Harry bent over coming within inches of his cock, “Not a single thing to distract you with?”

“Well maybe there is one thing…” Harry said as he kept glancing between his cock and the cue stick and ball line up. Louis wrapped a hand around himself and stroked only once before Harry was sucking him down. His movement caused his cue stick to hit the cue ball and Louis watched as he hit a solid but missed. Louis smirked and gently pushed Harry off of him.

“You missed.” He told him as he cupped Harry through his joggers, “Forfeit now and we can go upstairs –“

“I fucking hate you.” Harry said with a laugh as he quickly kissed Louis, “But I am not forfeiting, I’m wining.”

“For now. I am not letting you get between me and the table so good luck using a blowjob as a means to distract me.” Louis said as he rounded the table for the best and easiest shot, he bent over and lined his cue stick up and hit the ball perfectly watching it go in. Louis made eye contact with Harry who was watching him as Louis moved around again and took aim. Harry didn’t move from his spot which made Louis nervous as he hit the ball and shot a stripe into the corner pocket. “Last chance.”

“You still need to hit the eight ball after this.” Harry said as he watched Louis take aim and make the ball perfectly.

“You’re just going to let me win? Just like that?” Louis asked as he came to stand beside Harry eyeing him, straying on the bulge in his joggers longer than necessary,

“What a shame. I was looking forward to riding you today too.” Louis said as he took aim, he noticed Harry move and felt him coming up behind him, “You’re trying to make me scratch.” Louis realized grinning as Harry kissed his neck

“Focus on your aim and I’ll focus on mine.” Louis licked his lips and wiggled a bit to get more comfortable before he moved the stick back into position. Right as he moved the stick back to hit, he felt Harry spread his ass cheeks then a very unexpected, but very pleasurable tongue licked over his hole making him hit the cue ball. He closed his eyes moaning not even caring to look if he won or not.

“You scratched.” Harry said into his ear making Louis look over and he noticed the cue ball was pocketed, “I’ll meet you upstairs.” Louis watched as Harry walked out of the room as he straightened up, it only took a second before Louis was chasing after him grabbing his hair and pulled him in for the dirtiest kiss Louis every experienced while he backed up against the closest wall.

“You are so damn lucky you’re too big to be taken with just some tongue action, saliva, and fingers.” Louis told him making Harry laugh as he lifted Louis up by his thighs and carried him to the bedroom turning them, so Harry laid on his back with Louis on top of him straddling his waist. Harry pulled away breathing heavily.

“Turn and get some lube.” Harry said grabbing Louis’ hips helping him turn so his back was towards Harry. Harry guided his hips back until they were just a few inches from his face before he licked Louis’ hole again making Louis moan as he leaned his head against Harry’s bent knee. Louis grabbed a random lube bottle from the bag and opened it as best he could with a tongue at his hole that was making everything harder to focus on.

“Fuck I got the lube opened.” Louis said breathlessly he stared at the hand that Harry thrust out for a minute before he squeezed some onto the hand watching the hand disappear behind him.

“As much as I would love to do this and prepare you, I’m afraid I’m not that talented yet. Roll over on your back.”

“Damn.” Louis said breathlessly, but he rolled over after he collected himself for a few seconds. He laid his head on the pillow and pushed the spread his bent legs as far as he could watching as Harry crawled over him and kissed him sweetly making Louis smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you too…now put your finger in my ass.” Harry laughed as he wrapped an arm under Louis’ head so he could hold himself up then his eyes traveled down his body until it stopped and watched as his fingers spread the excess lube over his hole before his middle finger pushed inside of him for the first time. Louis closed his eye moaning softly at the feeling of his hole being filled after so long. Harry kissed him sweetly as he moved his finger in and out of him.

“I’m ready for another one Haz.” Louis said gently as he ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back as their eyes met. Harry nodded and only a few thrusts later Louis felt a second finger join the first finger. His fingers were thick and stretched his ring muscles perfectly making Louis close his eyes. Their foreheads rested against each other’s as their breaths mixed with the other’s, Harry swallowed heavily above him before he moved in closer and kissed him again.

“Another one darling.” Louis said breathlessly, his hand cupping Harry’s cheek as he stared at Harry’s closed eyes. Harry opened them and met his eyes as he added a third finger, Louis tipped his head back moaning at the stretch, “If you-“ Before Louis could say anymore Harry moved his fingers and Louis moaned loudly as he pressed up against his prostate.

“I know.” Harry told him grinning down at him, “You’re so beautiful.”

“Harry please don’t make me cry you ass.” Louis said pulling Harry down for a kiss, his tongue entering Harry’s mouth and coaxing his tongue to meet his. Harry’s Fingers twisted inside of Louis making him gasp and pull away, pulling at Harry’s hair briefly to pull him away as well so he could breathe properly. He didn’t have to tell Harry when to add a fourth finger thankfully because he wasn’t sure if he’d tell Harry to add a fourth finger or his cock and if it had been his cock it would have been an uncomfortable stretch. Painful even. Harry made sure to turn and twist his fingers just right to stretch him perfectly before he pulled back to look at him.

“Should I lay on my back now? I don’t want to hurt you and you said-“

“Yeah. Yeah, roll over.” Louis said tapping his shoulder watching as Harry pulled away and rolling onto his back, Louis grabbed the lube bottle that turned out to be watermelon and squeezed some into his hand then a some into Harry’s, “Wait until I straddle you then you’ll make sure I’m lubed up as well.”

Harry nodded keeping his hand cupped as Louis spread a generous amount over Harry’s cock making sure it was coated a little too much, but one could never be too careful. Louis straddled his hips then directed Harry’s hand to his hole closing his eyes briefly as Harry spread him on four fingers again and spread the lube around and inside of his entrance as best as one could when dealing with gravity and when they couldn’t exactly see what they were doing.

“Hold yourself at the base and don’t worry it usually takes a few tries for it to go in.” Harry nodded as he grabbed himself in one hand while Louis guided the other to his cheek having him spread it while he held his other cheek and lowered himself slowly until he felt the head of the cock against his hole. He pressed down surprised when the head entered his whole the first try making Louis gasp not expecting it. Louis slowly pushed himself further down stopping after two inches.

“You okay? We can-“

“I’m fine. It’s just been a long time and you’re big, so it’ll take a few seconds. Relax.”

“I should be saying that to you.” Harry said breathing heavy as he squeezed both of his ass cheeks causing Louis to groan at the feeling as he pushed further down. He rested his hands-on Harry’s shoulders and pulled himself up until just the head was inside before he fell back down sinking further and getting a gasp from Harry as he squeezed his hips. Louis did it a few more times until he bottomed out, both of their moans mingling with the other’s. Louis groaned as he pushed himself his up and down on Harry, Harry’s hands were holding his hips helping him made it all the more pleasurable. However, since it had been so long since Louis bottomed it also meant it have been a long time since he rode anyone which meant he was getting tired.

“Want me to roll us?” Harry asked breathlessly

“Yes, yeah roll us.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis keeping himself inside of Louis as he rolled them. Harry thrust his hips slowly, so Louis got use to the new angle. Harry kissed him as he sped up his thrusts and angled his hips hitting Louis’ prostate making him lay his head back moaning.

“Fuck right there Harry don’t- don’t stop.” Louis groaned as he cupped Harry’s face lovingly Harry grabbed a hand and intertwined their fingers together and pressing it on the mattress as their tongues tangled with the other’s. Harry’s free hand grabbed his thigh and moved it just a few inches higher, so his thrusts were deeper. Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s only to pull away a second later as he breathed heavily. “I’m so close Haz…so close I just-fuck.” Harry wrapped his free hand around his cock and jerked him off in time with his thrusts. Louis didn’t last more than three thrusts before he was moaning loudly, cursing as he came all over himself and Harry who lasted a few more thrusts before groaning as hips faltered and Louis groaned feeling him cumming inside of him.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you lied to me about being a virgin. You were way too good at that. Do you have a blow-up doll somewhere?” Harry laughed above him pressing his forehead against Louis’

“I love you and no I do not.”

“I love you too.” Louis said cupping his cheek and kissing him lovingly, “Fuck I love you so much.” Harry swallowed heavily, his eyes tearing up as he kissed Louis

“Thank you for loving me.” Louis laughed breathily tearing up as well

“You deserve to be loved the way you love others. I also can’t believe you lost your virginity the same way I did just topping-wise.” Harry laughed

“That was the hottest game of pool I’ve ever played in my life. We are definitely doing that again.”

“Hell yeah we are. You cheated.”

“You cheated first.” Harry said kissing his forehead then nose then lips before he gently pulled out of Louis, “Bath or nap?”

“Nap. Definitely nap.” Harry pulled the covers out from underneath Louis and then pulled them over their waists as they laid down. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis being the big spoon kissing his back until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to HorrorJunkie for writing my first sex scene! So sorry for not using it in my story!


	20. Chapter Twenty

Harry woke up slowly, his body was curled around Louis' back and he stared at Louis as he slept on. He leaned over and place a gentle on his cheek before he rolled over and grabbed his phone from his pants and called his management as he watched his boyfriend.

"Hey Harry, did you need something?"

"Release the album."

"What now? You've only made one conspicuous tweet about it two days ago. Why-"

"Just release it. It's finalized isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's completely finalized. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. We'll release it within the next few hours." Harry ended the call and made to cuddle Louis again, but his stomach alerted him he and Louis had yet to have breakfast, so he kissed his boyfriend then climbed out of bed and pulled out some joggers before he left his room. Harry made a quick breakfast then headed upstairs and set it on Louis' bedside seeing he had moved to lay on his stomach spread out on the bed. Harry knew that Louis would hog the entire bed if ever given the option which was why Harry always went to bed together, so Harry had a spot on the bed to sleep in.

"There better be enough for me on that tray." Louis mumbled eyes still closed

"Obviously. Have I ever made myself food without making for you?" Harry said climbing on the bed on his knees, "want me to feed you?"

"Is there tea?"

"Of course." Louis put his hand up making Harry raise an eyebrow, "don't you want to sit up first?"

"Harold. Tea. Now." Harry looked at his plain navy-blue bed sheets before handing the mug over watching as Louis carefully got on his elbows and took a sip, "you make the best tea."

"That's because I'm not impatient." Harry said as he laid Louis' plate down on the mattress upfront of him, "so since we've established, I'm better at pool than you-"

"Unfair advantages." Louis dismissed quickly, "we'll have a rematch in a public setting next time."

"Probably smart. So, if we eat our lunch breakfast and bathe, we will have time to kill before dinner. Wanna go out?"

"Or we can stay in bed all day."

"Or we can go out. Come on it'll only be for a few hours. I bought us matching outfits."

"That we can wear together when I can walk and since I can't walk might as well lay in bed and make sure I'm sure I can't walk tomorrow as well."

"Fine." Harry said pouting lightly as he kissed Louis' cheek, Louis leaned over and pressed his lips against Harry's before they finished their breakfast and Harry took their plates down to the kitchen.

*****

The next morning Harry woke up slowly in an empty bed, but he could see Louis outside on the balcony with his feet propped up on the railing as he smoked a cigarette.

"Baby." Harry called out watching as Louis turned and grinned at him, "morning." Louis stubbed his cigarette out and came into the bedroom dressed in a pair of tight joggers.

"Good morning handsome." Louis said as he crawled over him and straddled his waist, "so what do you want to do on this fine Sunday?"

"I need to eat and workout then I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Well after you're done, I want to talk to you about something."

"About what?" Harry asked

"After. It doesn't need an answer right away."

"Then tell me now so I can think about it while I work out."

"Okay just know that it doesn't have to be a Yes right away it can be a maybe or a let me think about it or even-"

"The fact that you think I'm capable of saying no to you is adorable." Harry said making Louis blush and roll his eyes as he reached for his laptop, "Oooh I've been wondering what you've been working on. Am I finally seeing it?"

"A little bit of it at least." Louis said, "As you know in about six months Elizabeth is retiring and will be selling the daycare building since none of her kids or grandkids wants it. Well, the building itself is pretty old and needs redone in many places and the plot beside it is going up for sale around the same time. So...what do you think of this." Louis turned the laptop around and Harry eyes widen before he sat up because this clearly needed his full attention.

"This is the daycare." Harry said

"Yes but press play." Louis said moving to sit beside him. Harry pressed play on the 3d sketch video of the current daycare being torn down and as another lot was added to make the yard bigger. The first thing done was a tall white palisade fence around the double yard then a gate that led to a modest car park that had more than enough spots. Then a beautiful white brick one story building was built with a soft blue double door with white panels beside it and picture windows with white paneling to match. Harry was grinning as he watched the camera move inside where the reception was, Harry watched the whole thirty-minute video going room to room and grinning when they entered the nursery area. Then he grinned wider when he saw the exterior was not being worked on some more adding a play area in the yard that once help the current daycare.

"Louis this is amazing. It's – I – I don't know what to say. It's beautiful and it looks amazing and what? Did you just want my opinion?"

"Well yeah, a little, but no not completely. I wanted to ask what your thought was about me quitting my job and going to the bank for a loan and talking to people about this."

"Yes, to quitting your job, yes to talking to people, and absolutely not for the bank. Lou a loan this size will take decades to pay off not to mention interest rates and you may need more later on if there's complications. Baby I have money and if we need a loan later on then yes, but for now, for down payments and lawyers and anything else we may need that I can pay upfront for let me do it. I promise you I won't go over a limit you set me and if we reach that limit, we'll go to a bank together, but Louis I have money. I have savings and I have an excellent credit score and I have millions in my accounts. I have money I haven't even touched yet. This project won't cost as much as you think it will."

"Harry I'm not going to ask you to spend who knows how much on this."

"You're not asking I'm offering."

"No."

Yes."

"No Harry I'm going to the bank and-"

"And be in debt for the rest of your life? Louis I have the means to help so let me help."

"But-"

"End goal is to get married isn't it? What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. Therefore, my money is practically yours anyway and this Daycare will be half mine so the way I see it I am investing in your future kid's daycare. See? I'm not giving my boyfriend money for his daycare I'm giving my future kids a wonderful daycare that happens to be owned by their parents."

"Your logic is stupid." Louis said though he was grinning as he thought about future kids, their future kids. Which was a scary and fast concept considering it hasn't even been a year together yet.

"My logic is brilliant. You're brilliant. This is layout is brilliant. You are a genius. A beautiful, lovely genius." Harry said as he cupped Louis' face and kissed him, "Beautiful. Lovely. Brilliant. Gorgeous. Genius." Harry emphasized each word with a kiss as he rolled over, so he was straddling Louis' waist still naked from yesterday.

"Pretty sure our positions need to be switched darling." Louis said with a grin as he kissed Harry

"I need to eat so maybe later. For now, you start calling architects and contractors and the city for meetings and steps. Oh, and call your boss and the landowner and-"

"Haz I do know what to do. It's not like I haven't been researching and designing this 3D model in one day it's been months of thinking about it." Louis said watching as Harry pulled on a pair of Louis' joggers that hugged _everything_ on Harry considering they were a size or two too small.

"Right. Have fun. I'm going for my run first then I'll be in the home gym. Come get me if you need me. Most people do not require a payment just for a meeting however if they do my wallet is in my bedside drawer. Have fun." Harry was out of the room before Louis could tell him to put on some briefs at least, Louis grinned laying back in the bed thinking about how much Harry has changed since March. Since their first sexual experience together. Harry was free balling more often than not these days, not that Louis complained mind you. Harry often had to snap his fingers in Louis' face if Harry Jr was more visible than usual which usually ended up in Louis blowing Harry in random spots of the house. Louis was determined to have Harry fuck him on the cuddle chair in the living room right upfront of the picture window one of these days.

Louis rolled out of bed and grabbed his charger, phone, and wallet then headed downstairs to sit at the kitchen counter. He made sure to count the apples and bananas finding out Harry took a banana before his run. Harry didn't eat a big breakfast before his workout despite everyone telling him he should, he instead ate some fruit on the run then worked out then made a large breakfast good enough for Louis to save his appetite for. Despite how hungry he was this morning. It was an hour later when Harry came in sweat dripping down his body and his cut off shirt soaked. Louis was on the phone with the owner of the land beside the daycare listening to them talk about the plans they had for it, but life got in the way and Louis was politely nodding along and letting them know he was listening every few seconds. Honestly, he just wanted the price.

"Honestly, I'd be willing to give it away but not sure how the city would feel about it. Tell you what you said you were building a daycare to replace the other one? I'll do twenty-five hundred. Good?"

"Are you sure? It's a good bit of land and-"

"Trust me I don't want it anymore. You want it's yours for 2.5k."

"Great. Cash?"

"You got that much in cash? Really? Sure, thing let's meet next weekend at the coffee shop around the corner of the daycare."

"Sounds good. Thank you." Louis ended the call and turned to Harry who was leaning against the wall waiting patiently

"Oh, good I can kiss you now." Harry said before he was pressing his lips against Louis', "What was that about?"

"The owner of the land decided to tell me his life story and plans before life got in the way. We're meeting next weekend."

"Sounds good. How much for the land?"

"Twenty-five hundred. I think he's just desperate to get it out of his hands. I have that in my savings, so I don't need you-"

"Your savings is for you to decorate the daycare interior. I'm sure Elizabeth will be more than glad to give you the things she has, but I know you'll want new things as well and I was sort of hoping I could convince you to have a bigger kitchen in the daycare and...hear me out before you reject it right away. This is still your idea and if you don't like it then that's fine."

"What is it?" Louis asked looking at him

"Well, there's a lot of young single moms...a lot of young parents who may not be able to afford much. Make the building two stories and have small flats up there for struggling parents. While I was on my run, I remember some of things you told me about growing up with so many siblings and only one income. Obviously, we can't make the apartments too big, but two or three small bedroom flats is manageable. It'd be strict tenancy only allowing certain people since it's above a daycare, but I think it'd be a good idea. What do you think?" Louis grinned nodding

"Yeah, I'll have to redo my model, but yeah I like the idea. Maybe in the back of the building have a separate car park for tenants. Have their own entrance area too obviously."

"The daycare would be closed off from them except the main entrance, but maybe offer free childcare or something. Only pay rent? I don't know it'd be something to discuss, but I think it would really help some people out."

"I love you." Louis said cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss, "You're so sweet."

"I love you too. Now let me go so I can lift weights that weigh more than you so I can throw you over my shoulder and have my wicked way without later." Louis laughed as he watched Harry head to the home gym before he turned and went back to making calls while he played with a copy of his model.

********

Later that day while Louis finally realized why there had been so many Larry Stylinson related things today. He had stumbled upon a post of videos of him and Harry over the last few months to songs from his 0219 album. Louis grinned and watched every video for every song, the Drag Me Down had photos of Harry and his family, friends, Louis, and others and the History fan made video had pictures of fans and concerts and the XFactor days. The last slide was a collection of snippets turned into a video of fans telling Harry they love him and how thankful they were. It made Louis proud as he looked over at Harry who was making dinner. After only a few seconds Louis made a post. The first picture was of them at the Battle of the Bands, it was grainy and dark, but it was clear they had definitely made out right before the picture and they were red faced as well. The next photo was a picture they took recently of their old script concert tickets laying on the kitchen counter. The third photo was of Louis on his trip with his family with Harry in the background that they discovered they had during their trip at his mother’s. The fourth was of them at the XFactor auditions. The fifth photo was of Louis' first gift box, the sixth being a screenshot of their first facetime together, the seventh was their selfie together at SeaWorld Orlando on Valentine's Day. The eighth was of Louis and Harry kissing in Orlando Airport and the last photo was one taken today inside the home gym. Louis had his arm around Harry's waist and Harry had his hand on Louis' hip. Harry was visibly sweaty his soaked shirt was in the background in the mirror picture, but Louis loved a sweaty Harry. After writing small dates on the photos, he went to the caption and started typing,

**When we first met, I wasn't out of the closet, I took your number, but never actually saved it. It was one of my many regrets back then. Then we saw each other again at The Script concert and I tried to explain, but we were both in a hurry to get back, so I never did. Then we were at the same trip during the summer and I still wasn't out to my family so I ignored you as best as I could but somehow you still ended up, I'm the background of one of the photos. We saw each other again at the XFactor auditions, I was out, and I ran into you and I always knew you'd be famous. I got your first autograph, and you got my favorite cardigan. I had to leave before my audition, but I always knew you'd make it. I wasn't there for the beginning of your journey, but I am here for your new adventure down a different path and I could never be more proud to call you mine. I can't wait to be there with you when the world hears what you've been working so hard on and I can't wait for them to see you the way I get to. I hope one day you are able to walk out of this house in any outfit you want without worry. I hope you're the man that breakfast gender roles and stereotypes and puts on your best either it be in a suit and tie or a dress. I love you and I am proud of you and your journey thus far. I know I'll continue being proud of you in years to come.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ending it on a weird spot I know, but Happy New Years Eve! Or New Years depending where you are!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very anti-climatic but very important piece that needed added into. We're getting closer to the time jump!!

A few days passed with Harry on the phone with his management team arguing about California. So, it didn't come as a surprise when Louis came home after work to see Harry's carry-on packed with a few things of clothes and his passport, wallet and three sets of keys on the coffee table.

"I hope you're not leaving right away." Louis said

"Unfortunately, I am. I have to leave for the airport soon." Harry said from where he was looking at his phone.

"Want me to come with you?" Louis asked

"No, I'll only be gone a few days. It won't be worth it." Harry said looking at him though his face told Louis a different story. He gave a half smile before he kissed Louis' cheek and headed upstairs. Louis waited a few minutes before he followed him into their room to see Harry looking for something in the closet.

"Can I help?" Louis asked to dispel the weird gut feeling he was getting

"I just need a - can I take this?" Louis raised an eyebrow as Harry held up one of Louis' button ups.

"Yeah, but you have your own and mine will be tight on you."

"Can't find mine." Harry said not looking at him as he exited the closet. Louis looked to Harry's clothes and saw five plain white button ups then looked at Harry who was leaving the bedroom as he folded the shirt. Louis knew Harry wasn't able to look at Louis whenever he lied, most of the time they were small harmless lies like if Harry took his car in the middle of the night to fill his gas tank up before it needed it which he did often, but it always denied it. Other times it was if Harry took his card whenever they went out so Louis couldn't pay for anything which Harry also denied but would somehow find his wallet as soon as they get home. He headed back downstairs and folded his arms watched Harry as he tried to look busy but was really just stalling.  
  
"Haz... I don't care if you take my whole wardrobe to L.A, but I do care if you're hiding something from me that I should know about. Before I see it online."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he flipped through his passport absentmindedly glancing at Louis briefly.

"Why are you going to L.A?" Louis asked

"Management." Harry said with a shrug

"Yes, I gathered that myself."

"It's nothing. It's just an interview and some p.r. I gotta go. Traffic. Bye. I love you." Harry gathered his things and kissed Louis' lips then cheek before he was out of the house. Louis hugged himself as he stood up and watched through the window as Harry got in the range rover and after a few minutes watched as Harry drove out of the driveway.

*****

Harry kept his head down as he made his way through security with years in his eyed and unable to pull off a full smile. Because the flight was bought a few days ago Harry was seated beside a family in commercial, but he didn't care enough to pay much attention. He had the window seat and took a picture when asked but he knew he wasn't exactly fooling her. His leg was jumpy as he stared out the window occasionally wiping his eyes and opened his phone to look at Louis' Instagram post from a few days ago of reading and rereading the message over and over again. He landed in L.A.X and quickly made his way to his driver then to his L.A home where he slept as soon as he texted Louis he was at the house.

*********

The eight-hour different brought Louis back to their long-distance relationship. The first day passed by slowly considering he didn't get his first text until eight in the morning California time which was four in the afternoon in Manchester. It was an adjustment that Louis didn't like but knew would have to be done on occasion. Especially when he went back on tour in a year or two. The second day when Louis was checking his Instagram during his morning cereal, he saw the headlines and pictures.

**Larry Stylinson Over?!  
Harry Styles spotted with mystery woman in downtown L.A!**

Harry was dressed in black jeans and a plain grey shirt. He and the blond chick were walking down a sidewalk together holding hands. Harry, poor guy was so used to holding Louis' he at first had his hand on the inside making it look really awkward before he changed it. It didn't matter though. Not to Louis. His boyfriend was in Los Angeles holding hands with another woman and had kept the plans from Louis. Louis locked his phone and set it aside as he played with his cereal. Louis kept himself busy, so he didn't realize when five o'clock hit and Harry was calling him inside the mall he was at with Liam, Zayn, and Niall.

"Hi H I can't really talk right now." Louis said by way of answering, the lads looked over briefly but continued to look around the shop.

"Lou, I know you're mad at me just let me explain?" Harry said

"Harry I really can't talk." Louis said looking around before he left the store and sat at the sitting area a few feet away, "I'm at the mall so unless you want someone to overhear this, now isn't a good time."

"I don't care I want to talk."

"Well, I don't. I tried to talk to you, but if you recall you left to get on a plane. So, no I am not going to talk now that it's convenient for you." Louis snapped

"Fine then just listen." Louis pressed his lips together closing his eyes, "they want us to pretend to be broken up...it was the best solution we could agree on. Look I only have to stage with her a few times and we just have to lay low a bit and-"

"No." Louis said immediately

"Louis I need to be connected to a female before the big album release so they can say who it's about. I tried to fight it, but I can't."

"Harry I am not doing this in a mall." Louis said glancing over at a group of girls who were standing just close enough to listen to Louis.

"Louis please. Management needs to link the songs to someone and-"

"They are linked to someone. To me Harry. You’re boyfriend." Louis snapped before he took a deep breath and stood up to turn away from the eavesdroppers.

“Louis we just-“

“No, _we_ don’t need to do anything. _You_ do. I will not be forced behind steel closet doors because your management is afraid you won’t sell albums if you’re completely gay. Which you are by the way. In case you’ve forgotten. You’re not bisexual, you’re not straight questioning, I’m not an experiment Harry and I’ll be damned if you’re management makes it out like that. We are still together! We are not broken up. They can’t just thrust a girl at you while you’re in a relationship and make you straight. I will not hide the fact that I love you to appease your management’s homophobia. If you want to do that then fine, but don’t expect me to do it with you. Now I am going to hang up and when you are back home, we can talk privately, but for now we are no longer talking. I will not argue with you while you are thousands of miles and eight hours behind. I refuse to fall asleep and have to wait eight hours for you to respond so we can resume our argument. You be straight for the next few days, be a lady’s man, be whatever your management needs you to be, but just know when you come home you have two choices. Our relationship or your Management. I’m going to hang up now. I love you and I’ll see you in a few days.” Louis ended the call before Harry could say anything then without looking back at the group of girls he headed back to the shop where the lads were at still.

“Everything okay?” Liam asked

“We’ll know when he’s back home.” Louis said with shrug

“Do you want to stay over with one of us?” Niall asked

“No.”

***********

Within a few hours the girls’ video of Louis on the phone was viral and predictably “sources close to Harry Styles” claimed Harry found some women attractive. Louis rolled his eyes and kept his phone locked most of the days completely ignoring social media. Only four days of the original six passed before Louis was woken up in the middle of the night by the alarm going off only for it to be turned off within a few seconds. Louis pushed himself to sit up on the bed just as it was opened. Harry walked into the room; he didn’t look at the bed only headed to the closet to set his bag down.

“What are you doing home early?” Louis asked tiredly as he pulled the covers around him, Harry looked at him and smiled softly

“You went viral. Management couldn’t make me bisexual anymore.” Harry said as he sat on the bed, “They had something on you.” Louis pulled his eyebrows together and moved to sit up better to look at him.

“What? What do you mean?”

“They told me, but I didn’t get to see it until I was in Los Angeles or else, I’d have told you about it.” Harry said as he handed his phone to Louis, “It’s from Uni days or something. I’m not…I don’t care about what is that video, but if it had gotten out it’d ruin your image for a long while.” Louis stared at the video that was paused already knowing what it was.

“I was drunk. I didn’t know he was recording. I hardly even remember this night and he promised to delete it once we broke it off.” Louis said

“Well, he didn’t or maybe he did and found it in his cloud and wanted money. Either way he sent it to my management team, and they used it to their advantage to try and get me with a woman. I watched the first minute of it but once I realized what it was, I ended the video. It’s clear you were drunk, it felt wrong seeing it. I’m sorry though…that this came up.” Harry said as he looked at him, “I love you Louis, but I’d do anything to protect you even if it meant breaking up. If it meant leaving you so you could be happy without worry, then I’d do it.” Harry said tearfully

“Harry-“

“No let me finish. I don’t want to drag you into this only for something like this to come up again. We paid the guy off and he is on a contract now, but that doesn’t mean there may be another guy who knew you and has a video of you. I don’t care about your past relationships, I don’t care if you partied with the wrong crowd for a few months, I just care that you’re happy and if it won’t be with me then I understand. I do. It’ll hurt like hell, but I’ll do anything to make sure you’re happy. I’ll get you an apartment and I’ll be your friend, or I’ll move to my London home or I’ll- I don’t know. I’ll hide our relationship...I’ll hunt down anyone who knew you in Uni and make them sign contracts and pay for their silence. Whatever it is, I just need to know what you want me to do.” Louis got on his knees and kissed Harry cupping his face gently in his hands

“I only got super drunk and did a bit of weed here and there. I danced nude sometimes on the tabletops, but honestly this is the worst video that should ever show up. I love you Harry and I knew what I was getting myself into when we went public. I’m sorry that it did show up and I’m sorry your management used it against you and I-“

“You have nothing to apologize for my love.” Harry said hugging Louis close, “Let’s sleep then tomorrow we’ll go on a dinner date and if you eat all your vegetables you can top tomorrow night.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. I want you to top. But only if you eat your veggies that I know you haven’t eaten without me here to remind you.” Louis grinned

“You know me well.”

“I know.” Louis kissed him again before the settled in bed with Louis cuddling into Harry’s chest hugging Harry close to him. Harry held Louis close against his body as well, kissing his head every few seconds until they were sound asleep.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snack you feed you hungry folks.

It was one of the rare mornings that Louis woke up first. Harry was curled up against his back that he must have turned to him in his sleep. Harry's cheek pressed between his shoulders and his knees lined up with his where they bent together. Everything lined up perfectly and usually Louis would find comfort in it, but this morning, still confused about what happened the past few days, felt suffocated and had the urge to push Harry off of the bed. He didn't of course, but he did climb out of his arms and head downstairs wrapping one of the randomly placed blankets around the house around him before he got outside. He headed to the large basket swing chair and sat in it letting lightly sway as he thought back to through the past few days.

***************

Louis didn't know how long he sat there; he knew it was long enough for his body to get use to the cool air around him. Long enough that he had checked social media and google news enough times to turn his phone off completely.

"What are you doing out here before noon?" Louis turned and saw Harry heading over dressed in joggers and a sweater, "open up let me in." Louis hesitated but opened his arms and legs letting Harry climb in with his back to his chest. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's chest and kissed his shoulder. It became very clear very fast that they were most certainly _not_ okay and that terrified Louis. Harry tensed when the silence turned stiff instead of comfortable but tried to pretend, he didn’t, and Louis pretended he didn't notice. Harry leaned closer into him and Louis tightened his arms around him.

"Want me to make some breakfast?" Harry asked already leaning to get up.

"No just order it." Louis mumbled pulling him closer, "let's just sit here and cuddle."

"My phone is...I don't know...somewhere."

"That's fine. I'm not hungry yet."

"Want me to hold you?"

"No."

"Before you break up with me can we go to dinner first?" Louis grinned chuckling softly as he pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"I'm not breaking up with you Harry."

"Oh good." Harry looked back at him with a soft smile and Louis kissed him lightly on the lips, "do you want me to stay at a friends for a few days? Give us some space?"

"No but I think I will. Won't be permanent, but ever since you got back, we haven't had time to ourselves. It's not a break and it's not the beginning of an end for us, but some space. I love you and we're okay, well we will be, and you can definitely take me to dinner. At the end of the week away. We can have that first date where you come pick me up looking all spiffy." Harry grinned chuckling

"Okay. Not right now, though right?"

"No, we can cuddle for a while more."

"Good." Harry said snuggling back further though Louis didn't know how it was possible considering they were already pressed together. "Wait a whole week?"

"You'll survive."

"Yeah, but how will I sleep?!"

"The same way you did in L.A?"

"Surrounded by pillows and your shirts and cologne that I stole?"

"You stole my cologne?"

"The spare bottle not the one you're using. I was smart when I stole it."

"I love you dork. But yes, if that is how you need to slept without me by you then sure go ahead and I will steal your sweaters and cologne. In seven days, you can take me to dinner and bring me back home."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Louis kissed Harry sealing the promise, he had no intentions of breaking up, but he knew if they wanted to fix whatever it was that happened, they needed space. They needed a week away. No contact, no texting, no calls, nothing. For now, cuddling in the morning air in the swing Harry bought because Louis sat on it _once_ inside the store was what they needed. After lunch Louis could worry about everything else.

*****************

Louis was glad to notice Harry had put up the privacy barrier around the gate, so no one actually saw Louis put his bag inside his car. They did not need that on top of everything else. As far as they were concerned, they fans didn’t need to know anything because there was absolutely nothing to tell. Louis put his laptop bag into the car then turned to Harry who was pouting as he watched Louis put a duffle bag filled with almost every sweater Harry owned and his laptop bag into his car. After many kisses and ‘I love you’s Louis got into his car and headed to Liam and Zayn’s since they were the closest and he wasn’t feeling up to driving the extra ten minutes to Niall’s. When he got there Liam and Zayn had apparently invited Niall over as he discovered when he walked through the front door.

“Why did you invite the Irish?” Louis asked

“Because the Irish loves you.” Niall said standing and opening his arms for a hug.

“We’re not breaking up I don’t need a hug or ice cream or a cuddle. We just need space.” Louis said though he did hug Niall anyway since he was offering.

“Oh, hush which ice cream container do you? We have plain chocolate, we have cookie dough, we have Oreo, we have fudge…” Zayn said as he pulled out said containers from the freezer making Louis roll his eyes.

“Since you have it, I’ll take the chocolate.” Louis said as he headed to the couch and flopped on it.

“You two are okay, though right?” Liam asked.

“Yes, we’ll be fine. I just…want to be away for a bit. Remember that video from uni? I was like really drunk and my ex said he deleted it.”

“He didn’t?”

“No. He sent it to Harry’s management team. They used that to get Harry to L.A. Harry didn’t know until he got there what the whole thing was about though and obviously it’s not something one explains on the phone.”

“Right. So is he upset about-“

“No. No he didn’t care about it, he just didn’t want it publicized and neither do I obviously. He said the person who sent it just wanted money I guess, they paid him and made him sign a contract and that was that but the whole holding hand debacle was already done. Now I’m the jealous lover who outed my boyfriend.” Louis said with an eyeroll.

“Yeah, we saw some of the headlines. Does Harry know what people are saying?”

“No Harry never gets on social media or the internet for that matter. Not since I made stop, it was getting to him when everyone hated him after he ended the tour. If he’s on it’s to post a quick photo of us, then he’s off just as quickly. He keeps telling me I should stop, but I didn’t care too much about being accused of stealing Harry from teenagers. Now though I’m in headlines all over the internet and YouTube videos believe it or not. Fucking gossip channels are saying I outed him before he was ready. What a load of shit.” Louis stabbed his ice cream with his spoon and stuck it into his mouth after getting a large enough piece.

“I mean I knew dating Harry Styles would come with stuff like this, but to say that I outed my own boyfriend?! To say that I’m keeping him from a woman who could give him kids?! As if I can help that! Harry wouldn’t have been with a woman if it weren’t for me anyway so why the hell, they’re blaming me at all is ridiculous! AND HARRY! Don’t even get me started on him! I swear it’s like he doesn’t realize that I’m the one getting shit on because of his stunt! THEN HE THINKS A DINNER IS GOING TO JUST MAGICALLY SOLVE EVERYTHING!” Louis didn’t know where all that came from and to shut himself up, he shove three spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth not daring to look over at his mates faces.

“Feel better?” Niall asked.

“No.”

“Well then continue.” Niall said as he shoved his own ice cream into his mouth. Louis remained silent as he watched whatever was on the tv while eating spoonful after spoonful.

“Louis it’s perfectly healthy and okay to be mad at Harry. He’s not perfect you know and admitting that isn’t going to make us suddenly think he isn’t worth of you and it won’t make you suddenly not love him. He’s human too.” Liam told him calmly, Louis looked at him and whatever was in his face made Liam come over to him and wrap his arms around his shoulders, “repeat after me okay?”

“Why?”

“Harry.” Liam said making Louis roll his eyes

“Harry.”

“Is.”

“Is.”

“Not.”

“Not.”

“Perfect.”

“Perfect.”

“Harry is not perfect.”

“Liam I’ll cut your sack off if you don’t shut up.”

“You didn’t repeat it.”

“Zayn where’s the knife?” Louis asked standing up and Liam quickly hid behind Zayn, “That’s what I thought. I know okay. I know he isn’t. I just- I don’t know. It seems like he should be though. I make him out to be in my head all the time because he almost is.”

“Well, he isn’t. The sooner you get that through your head the sooner you can go home and snuggle your boyfriend.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

When Harry arrived at the L.A headquarters for his management team and entered the meeting room it was to see a group of his team there with a woman and his L.A lawyer.

"Harry thank you for coming so quickly." Aston said stepping forward, he worked with a few tabloids that covered celebrity relationships extensively.

"I didn't have much choice if you recall." Harry said.

"It was an urgent matter. Your team in London sent us an email that they received by a Michael Huntsman. Does that name mean anything to you?" Connie, head of communications with his London location, asked.

"No why? What did he say?"

"We looked him up after we viewed some of the video and he is Louis Tomlinson's ex-boyfriend. Back in university or college. Whatever they were in at the time."

"Uni." Harry said remembering Louis mentioning Michael here and there, "what he has nudes or something? This couldn't have been handled in London? Over a video call?" Harry asked.

"He has a video that we think you need to see. When you've watched the video then we can talk about the stunt we are having you do with Kaitlyn."

"Stunt? Absolutely not. Our contract states if I'm in a committed public relationship I do not have to do stunts. Louis and I have been public since December...we have pictures together public on both of our Instagram’s. I just released an album that is written about him. I am not doing a stunt." Harry argued, "if it's a uni party and there's drugs in the background it'll be a scandal, but Louis told me he never done drugs, but he hung out with some bad people for a while. We tell the truth that Louis had bad friends but never touched it and whether they believe him or not is up to them. We can make his profile private again. We can censor his comments."

"It's not a party and unless you want the video publicized anonymously and him to go without an NDA then you'll do the stunts. Watch the video and we can talk afterwards." Harry stared at his team before he rolled his eyes and sat down taking the headphones and placing them on his head.

**The video was black but when Harry pressed play, he could head laughter and voices then the camera shifted and Louis, more drunk that Harry had ever seen him, was there stumbling and laughing as he climbed a pair of stairs on all fours.**

**"I'm never drinking again." Louis declared though it was heavily slurred, and it was only thanks to Harry having learned to decipher Louis' accent when he talks faster than humanly possible that he was able to understand him at all.**

**"You always say that Louis." A male voice said.**

**"Yeah? Well, this time I fucking well mean it."**

**"Sure, you do." Louis got to the top of the stairs and stood up. He would have fell too if it hadn't been for the hand that had shot out and pressed against his back. Louis stumbled and tripped to the first open door.**

**"So, we going to shag or what babe?"**

**"Definitely. Let me put this up." Louis frowned looking over with his shirt halfway off his body.**

**"What? No, you're not recording this I'm fucking drunk Michael." Louis said though considering how drunk he was he didn't argue more than he would have sober.**

**"Come on Lou just once."**

**"No. Not happening. Turn it off and come here."**

**"Fine. It's off." It most definitely was not of and was set down, so it had the best view without being out of place. Louis was struggling with pulling his jeans down but eventually done it and happily kissed the man that was secretly recording.**

It was when the man's hand travelled to Louis' backside that Harry paused it and closed the laptop not wanting to watch it due to many reasons.

"I assume you know what happened in the next fifteen minutes of video." One of his team members said, Harry didn't really care to remember their name at the moment.

"Fine." Harry said folding his arms.

"You're going to leave this building with Kaitlyn and you're going to spoil her out on the town. They'll be paparazzi there and all you two have to do is pretend to be dating. Hold hands, smile, wrap a arm around her, kiss-"

"No. I will not kiss anyone. Louis is my boyfriend, and I will not go that far." Harry said.

"We can come back to that."

"Not. Going. To. Happen. I need to call Louis and tell him-"

"You're not to tell him anything. This will hopefully make him cause a scene on twitter or Instagram, we both know he has a short temper."

"You want us to break up." Harry realized.

"Award season is coming up and you need to be with someone you can walk the red carpet with."

"Why can't I do that with my boyfriend?" Harry challenged, "besides I'm not up for any awards."

"Actually, there's been talk...we're not certain on anything, but your fans are bound determined to get 0928 an award. It was the number one for a long time and top selling and it’s still in the top ten. Nothing is certain but we have heard a few things."

"That album is about Louis though. It's about our relationship and the distance we had in the beginning with tour and how much I love him. The fans know this."

"The ‘’larries’’ know this. The het-harries, as they've labeled themselves, think Louis is a PR stunt or you're curious. They want to see you with a woman on your arm for award season."

"Not happening. I'm gay and if they can't accept that -"

"But you're not gay publicly Harry. We still control that and if we want you straight for award season then you will be. Even if you're not an option you will still be there with a woman on your arm."

"The only woman that will be on my arm at an award show will be my mother or my sister." Harry snapped before he stormed out of the room slamming the door closed behind him. He pulled his phone put and cursed noticing it would be one in the morning in Manchester. He would call Louis tomorrow and hope he beat the tabloids, but with the time differences he knew that was very very slim.

The next morning Harry was woken up by his management team before the sun had risen. They argued for hours until finally Harry agreed to keep his and Louis' relationship quiet. He agreed to stunt with the girl just so they would agree to pay off Michael and make him sign an NDA about Louis and a list of people who also needed an NDA. As soon as they left with the promise of having everything in his hands in twenty-four hours Harry called Louis. He was shocked when Louis answered, but not at all shocked when Louis yelled at him and ended the call before Harry could try to explain the entire situation. After that, his team spent hours trying to spin the story for their plans, but nobody except the homophobes and the hopeful girls believed them so Harry was allowed to go home.

******

Harry spent the week apart in his bed or shopping online and having one of his assistants picking up his purchases from the shops. He had no desire to leave the house until Friday when he knew he'd see Louis again. The headlines noticed his absence when Louis was spotted out with the lads however and the fans noticed that the privacy screen was blocking the view into his driveway which he never done before but had done it, so no one had spotted Louis when he packed a bag and his essentials. He kept it up because he didn't want the fans to notice the car was no longer there because that would all but confirm the rumors he knew was spreading around. He only lasted ten minutes on Instagram and Twitter seeing how much hatred he and Louis both were getting, him because he "cheated" and "left Louis" and Louis because he "outed" Harry and because he "turned him gay" or "was unreasonable". Harry had deleted many tweets multiple times because he knew if he commented he was giving someone what they wanted, and he wasn’t going to do that. Louis had left on Wednesday so it wasn’t until the following Wednesday that they were going out.

Don't you look nice." Liam said leaning against his doorframe.

"I look better than nice you ass." Louis said as he fixed a few flyaway hair strands. He was dressed in a red turtleneck with a tweed plaid suit jacket and matching pants. He knew exactly what he looked like in tweed and he’d be damned if he settled for ‘nice’. As a little surprise he was even wearing his pearl necklace Harry got him so long ago over his turtleneck fabric, so it was quite visible. Harry often wore his under his shirts, not because he was hiding them, but because he hardly took it off except to sleep or when Louis did it for him, so it usually ended up underneath fabric.

"Right my bad you look fuckable."

"Thank you. That is the plan. I've heard you two going at it every night this week."

"Not sorry." Louis glared at him then his eyes widen when there was a knock on the door, "oh by the way we've ringed Harry in a few moments ago."

"You complete ass." Louis hissed hitting him with a pillow before he quickly ran out of the room pushing Zayn out of the way as he pulled his shoes on. Louis swung the door open once both shoes were pulled on and promptly checked his boyfriend out. Harry was dressed in a white lace shirt with ruffles at his chest, but they thankfully stopped just before his butterfly which looked amazing in white lace. His jacket had shimmery floral vine design to it that was subtle, but noticeable. The jacket sleeves stopped at his wrist right before the white sleeves belled out and his shirt was tucked in nicely into his pants.

"Hi." Louis said giving him one or two...maybe three more once overs only focusing on his crotch twice, "we can skip the dinner and just shag here if you'd rather?"

"What's with you and always skipping nicely planned dinners?" Harry asked folding his arms which cause the shirt to stretch across his body making Louis lick his lips.

"You always look fuckable and I can't resist myself." Louis said as he laid his hand against Harry's butterfly and stepped closer, "we both know how much I adore this guy and seeing him in lace just really gets me hard.” Louis said tracing his fingertip over the butterfly.

"Heard that!” Liam shouted.

“Let’s leave.” Harry nodded putting his arm out for Louis to step into which he did without hesitation.

They made it outside and Louis was shocked not to see Harry’s beloved range rover, but instead the 2015 Porsche 911 that he knew was in Harry’s London garage and not here in Manchester.

“You went to London?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, over the weekend.” Harry said opening the door Louis offering his hand to help him into the car. “My sister and I spent the weekend in London together. I figured I’d bring this down and leave the Sedan in London, I don’t drive anyway. Also, I was hoping you and I could take a trip to Florida soon, I have realtors looking at the house and I want to get some of the more personal objects out first.”

“Yeah of course. My two weeks were over Monday so I’m officially free all the time…more or less.”

“That’s right it was, wasn’t it? How was your last day of work?”

“There were only a few tears thankfully, I told them I’d be around just not every day.”

“That’s good.” Harry got into the driver’s seat and grinned at him laying his hand on Louis’ thigh before leaning over and kissing his temple, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

As promised Harry took Louis to a skyline view restaurant that probably billed as high as renters. It was a lovely restaurant, one Louis would have protested going into under different circumstances, but tonight, this one time, he entered without a word. It was the type of place that didn’t have prices on their menu and only had a few options to choose between. Harry Styles apparently did not do dinner dates by halves. It was a long night filled with amazing food and a bit too loud laughter in the quiet restaurant. By the time they left they were grinning and giggling about a guest who was obviously having a horrible time on a date and Louis hoped it wasn’t a first date because why. Okay they may have had too much wine at dinner.

“Are you okay to drive?” Louis asked wiping his eyes as he continued to giggle over the poor girl’s facial expression. The only good side seemed to have been sitting near Harry Styles as he giggled with his boyfriend over fancy dinner dishes. Louis was positive the only reason they didn’t get kicked out was because Harry Styles’ fans were very powerful. And brutal.

“I’m fine. You’re the one who had six glasses of wine.”

“You had five.” Louis countered smiling over at Harry, “You’re so beautiful.” Harry looked over at him.

Louis realized he hasn’t kissed Harry in a week. A WEEK. Louis leaned over the middle console and pressed his lips against Harry’s rectifying that problem. Harry kissed him back immediately, cupping his face in his hands as the kiss went from innocent to snogging in a matter of seconds.

“Home. Let’s go home.” Louis said pulling away from Harry who nodded and quickly started the car.

*****

Louis spent the drive back home teasing Harry relentlessly. His hand never left Harry's thigh and squeezed it periodically feeling Harry tense and shift under his hand. So, he wasn't at all surprised when they didn't make it further than the car, now with its hood up, before Harry had him against it snogging the life out of him. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth as he grabbing his hips while Harry's hands held his face. Louis groaned and made his way to the front door feeling his way until his hand made contact with the staircase railing. They stumbled their way up to the bedroom leaving a trail of their clothes and by the time they made it they didn't have anything on. They went the long way around the bed just so Louis could grab the lube in the bedside drawer before they fell onto the bed.

"I- fuck wait I need oxygen." Louis panted laughing as he turned his head away from Harry's insistent lips, “How are you not out of breath?”

“I hold notes for minutes at a time.” Harry said cupping his face gently and moving in to kiss his neck.

“Show off.” Louis said glancing over at the lube bottle beside them, “Are you sure you don’t want to top?”

“Positive. I love you.”

“I love you too that’s why I’m asking. It’s just- we spent a week apart so if you wanted to wait-“

“Lewis.”

“Right. Sorry. Okay.” Louis smiled as he looked at Harry and kissed him sweetly a few times before Harry pushed him away with a hand.

“I read that it’s easier on your stomach is that true or is that written by someone who prefers it that way and is trying to trick gay virgins?” Louis laughed shaking his head.

“Some people find it easier that way, have the back facing their partner. It leads to a better angle and more pleasure for the bottom. On the back, unless we hike a leg up it has a more difficult angle control. I guess. It depends on you really. I like all types of positions, on the belly is usually for more…faster paces. The back is usually reserved for intimate types, but that’s not to say the belly can’t be intimate either. There’s a lot of ways to make a lot of positions romantic and intimate. We can start with you on your knees and if you don’t like it, we can move you to your back.”

Harry nodded so Louis backed away to give him room to turn over. Louis watched Harry roll then situate himself and swallowed when Harry hugged a pillow underneath his head for support and his knees on their own accord tucked up to his waist on each side of him literally just presenting himself. Louis didn’t waste time in spreading the lube over Harry’s hole generously, grabbing the bottle and squirting more on his hand to spread it thoroughly. He watched as Harry’s whole quivered slightly then grabbed his cheeks and with his thumbs, spread his hole out just a little before he ran his tongue over it. Harry tensed underneath him, but that didn’t deter him, everyone tensed on the first lick especially their first time getting it done to them. Louis moaned as he flicked his tongue against Harry’s tight hole, he didn’t push it in yet, only flicked against the hole listening to Harry as he gasped and moaned. When Louis did finally push his tongue into Harry it was not without a bit of resistance and tensing that a small ball rub didn’t fix. Harry moaned pushing back against him making Louis smirk before he got to loosening Harry up and making him relax. When his tongue was no longer having resistance, he ran a thumb over Harry’s hole and gently pushed it in easily. Harry groaned pushing back against his thumb before Louis pulled it out and replace it with his ring and middle fingers. It was a stretch, one that had Harry groaning into his pillow.

“You okay?” Louis asked breathlessly as he watched his fingers slowly enter Harry’s entrance.

“Bloody perfect.” Louis grinned leaning over Harry to kiss his temple before he started stretching Harry with his fingers. He scissored him and waited until Harry was thrusting back before adding his index finger making sure to distract Harry with a bit of attention to his balls and cock. If there was ever a natural bottom it was Harry, within seconds Harry was all but fucking himself on Louis’ fingers moaning and Louis was positive he wasn’t even hitting his prostate yet. Louis angled his fingers, and it took a few thrusts before he found it. He knew he found it before Harry cursed and tensed around his fingers moaning as his body thrust back without him realizing he was doing it.

“Fuck…you ready you think?” Louis asked breathlessly.

“Fuck…yeah…this position?”

“We can try it out and if you want to move, we can.” Harry nodded so Louis grabbed the lube and generously lathered himself and Harry up again then he leaned over and kissed Harry gently. “Ready?” At Harry’s nod Louis lined himself up placing his free hand on Harry’s cheek and spreading it wider before he pushed himself in. There was little resistance, but with a steady pressure the head pushed into Harry who immediately gasped tensing slightly.

“Relax it’s okay. It’s okay.” Louis said gently rubbing his lower back not moving until he felt Harry’s muscle relax. He steadily pushed himself in further and further until he was completely in.

“Oh, fuck Lou…” Harry said breathlessly.

“Don’t push yourself…let your body adjust.” Louis said gently leaning over Harry’s back to kiss hi neck and shoulders. It took only a minute or two before Harry was completely relaxed. Louis gently pulled a few inches then thrust back in and did it again to help his body get use to feel of it. It wasn’t until Harry pushed back against him as he was thrusting in that Louis pulled more out. Louis leaned over Harry’s face and replaced the pillow with his arm as he interlaced their fingers together, Harry’s eyes were closed, his mouth open as he moaned and pushed back repeatedly.

“Oh, fuck Louis…louis…” Louis kissed his cheek gasping lightly, it’s been a while since he topped someone, and he never actually had sex with a virgin before and he never loved someone as much as he loves Harry. Louis angled his thrust a few times until finally Harry’s hands fisted the bedsheet as he moaned loudly pushing back. “Right- right there Lou. Louis-louis-louis-louis-louis.” Louis ran a hand through the back of Harry’s hair and yanked his head a bit so he could kiss him. Harry groaned into the kiss and thrust back against Louis as best as he could give the angle they were at now.

“Fuck Haz...” Louis breathed as he reached around Harry and started jerking him in time with his thrusts. Harry’s eyes tightened and his body tensed before he was moaning loudly. His cock jerking in Louis’ hand before hot white spurts of cum shot out, his body tightening around Louis pulling his own orgasm from his body. They breathed heavily as they came down from their high, cursing every now and again.

“I love you.” Harry said rubbing his cheek against Louis’ hand.

“I love you too Haz.” Louis said grinning as he kissed Harry’s shoulder, “So much. Thank you for trusting me.”

“Thank you for loving me.” Louis looked at Harry and smiled then leaned up and kissed his nose.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my new monitor and I finished editing this and decided to post it. TIME JUMP!!

Louis exited out to the balcony of their hotel room overlooking the Red Square and grinned.

“You know when you said we’d go to Moscow for Christmas I didn’t actually think you were serious.” Louis said looking over at Harry as he came up behind him.

“You helped plan the vacation.”

“You asked me which view I wanted of Moscow if we went. That is all I said.” Louis said point his finger at Harry who grinned.

“Alright. Fair. It was an early birthday present.” Harry said.

“This is my birthday present? What’s my Christmas present?” Louis teased wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck to press a heated kiss against his lips.

“I brought something with lace.” Harry said cheekily before he stepped away from Louis to look towards the view, “Shame you prevented me from proposing before our two-year anniversary. This would be a great spot to do it at.” He said casually.

“Don’t you even think about pulling out the ring box I spotted during travel.” Harry groaned but removed his hands from his pockets to encase them on either side of Louis trapping him against his body and the railing.

“You already know I have one so why not let me get on one knee…hell I’ll get down on two knees for this and ask the question that I think you’ll say yes to anyway.”

“I would say yes, obviously, but I…just don’t want to be engaged right now. I want to wait. You have to have patience, Love.” Harry groaned pouting slightly but dropped the topic and instead turned them around as he angled his phone for a picture. Louis looked up and over at Harry smiling widely at him before he pulled him down for a kiss. Two minutes in Moscow and Louis was already tempted to tell Harry the real reason he didn’t want him to propose…yet. Louis had been planning this ever since he had accidentally found out Harry had been planning their Moscow trip back in October. He hadn’t meant to it was just that Harry had a horrible habit of forgetting to exit out of his webpages and Louis happened to see Harry had booked them a hotel room for two weeks. So, Louis had started planning his own surprise. Tomorrow was his birthday, and he didn’t know what Harry had planned, but he knew that Harry had the entire day planned.

“Come on let’s get to sleep so we’re wide awake when we need to be. No sleeping in for this surprise.” Louis followed Harry into the bedroom and stripped down before they curled up into the bed together exhausted from their flight that they stayed up for so they could sleep during Moscow’s night cycle.

~~~~

Apparently the first thing on the list of ‘’Things to Do for Louis’ Birthday’’ was a blowjob then breakfast in bed. In that order. Then a long hot bath with expensive bubbles and scents and a warm towel wrapped around his naked body when he stepped out of the cooling water.

“Harold-“

“Shut up and let me spoil you.” Harry said as he guided Louis to their bags. He pulled out a large wooly sweater then helped him put it on. Louis grinned the entire time amused and endeared by his boyfriend as he treated him so gently.

“I’m older than you, you realize. I should by babying you.” Louis said

“You can baby me on my birthday.” Harry said as he helped Louis step into his black pants then even buttoned them for him. He then kneeled down and helped with his socks and winter boots before he stood up and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ll go get dressed. Stay right here.”

“I shall stay here.” Louis said sitting on the sofa and watching as he entered the bedroom. Louis waited only a few minutes for Harry to come back out in the exact same outfits making Louis laugh as he held up two of the same coats, “You’re joking.”

“I am not.” Louis stood up and let Harry put the heavy shearling lined suede winter coat on him. He put his hands in the line pockets and grinned when he pulled out gloves to match the suede.

“Are these my presents then? Louis asked with a grin as he pulled them on and adjusted the coat a bit, “Because I love them.”

“Some of them at least.” Harry said leaning in for another quick kiss. Harry then pulled on his own matching gloves and handed Louis a grey and blue wool scarf, “I have to keep you warm after all.”

“A good way to do that is to stay indoors and shag all day. I’m not opposed to that.” Louis teased.

“Well, I am opposed to it. You’ve bailed on every date night I have planned thus far since September. Our anniversary.”

“That’s because ever since that stunt your fans have been up our asses.”

“They’ve chilled out since we sat down with James Corden and explained.”

“Speak for yourself. Me yelling at you is still going around the internet.” Harry laughed as they intertwined their fingers together and left the hotel room.

“Well to be fair you are extremely cute when you yell.”

“I’m intimidating when I yell you mean.”

“No cute. I agree with the fans you’re a small bean when you yell at people. Besides half of them have no idea what the bloody hell you said.”

“My accent was not that visible. They done something to it...enhanced it.”

“No, they didn’t trust me. I barely understood you and it’s only my expertise from deciphering your vocabulary while plastered that I understood it at all.” Louis rolled his eyes as he pressed the first-floor button on the elevator.

“Whatever.”

“So, I have then entire day planned as I’m sure you know.”

“I figured. What’s the first thing on our list?”

“Zaryadye Park then we are going strolling then lunch and that’s all you need to know for now.”

***

Ice Caves, the underground museum, the media center, the river overlook, strolling down street markets decorated for Christmas, a beautiful (late) lunch by the Red Square, ice skating, and a lot of shopping later Louis was grinning widely as he flopped down on the bed. He was fairly sure his entire face was frozen, and he has had snot down his throat since early afternoon, but it was the best birthday he has had in a long time.

“Hey Haz...?”

“Yeah?” Harry asked as he untied Louis’ boots for him.

“I love you so much you know that?”

“I do. I love you too.” Harry said leaning over to kiss his leg briefly.

“Today was the best, tomorrow we’re staying indoors and shagging right?” Harry laughed pulling his boots off before crawling on top of Louis to kiss his lips.

“We’re exchanging gifts tomorrow then we will shag and then we have a tour of Kremlin and Re Square where we are taking cheesy pictures upfront of the cathedrals and Savior Tower. Then I am going to try and convince you to let me propose. It can be a long engagement. We can be engaged for ten years before we even thing about planning a wedding. I don’t care I just want to propose to you.” Harry pouted at then end whining slightly making Louis laugh as he rolled them, so Harry was laying on his back.

“Nope.” Harry pouted, but Louis didn’t budge.

“I’m still going to try. I’m taking you upfront of St. Basil's Cathedral after the tour and I’m proposing. You know that right?” Louis rolled his eyes rolling off of him and turning his back to Harry.

“Go to sleep then we can talk about it in the morning.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and hugged him tightly, “I love you.”

“I love you too asshole.” Harry said kissing his cheek, “I’m proposing. End of story.”

“In your dreams.”

“You bet it is.” Louis laughed elbowing him before snuggling into Harry, “Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight.”

*******

Louis grinned widely as he dragged Harry upfront of St. Basil’s Cathedral and went about adjusting him, so they were perfectly aligned with the building.

“If we’re going to get engaged upfront of the most famous landmark in Moscow we might as well get the best damn photo of it.” Louis said grinning widely at the photographer who was already set up for them. Harry laughed as Louis adjusted his stance and clothes. Louis pulled Harry’s hat off and tossed it away from them along with his own then threw some loose snow on Harry’s shoulders and hair.

“You planned my proposal to you?!” Harry asked shocked but highly amused.

“No…I planned my proposal to you.”

“What?” Harry asked taken back, his grin still in place, but falling from confusion and shock. Louis grinned and grabbed Harry’s hands before he went down on one knee and pulled out the white ring box he had kept better hidden than Harry’s black ring box. Harry stared wide eye and covering his face with his hands grinning widely when he met Louis’ eyes.

“I knew of your plans for Moscow since October and so I started planning this, you should really learn how to close your webpages.” Louis started making Harry laugh, “As I uh kneel here on one knee in cold snow I realize I never actually prepared a speech for this moment, but I’m going to wing it. I promise to support you in everything you decide to do in the future, I promise to love you no matter what happens, I promise to be there for you on your bad days and your good days. I promise to only flip off the really annoying paparazzi in Los Angeles two times a day instead of ten. I promise to listen to every song you come up with and tell you honestly what I think of them. I will love you for as long as you will have me by your side. I will love you whether you wear a dress or you wear a suit. When I look at you, I see the future and I see love and a family. I will never know why you chose me out of everyone you could ever have, but I promise to make sure it’s not a mistake. I promise to be there for you whenever you need me. I know these last few months, last year almost, have been really bad for you mentally and I am so proud of you for taking steps to see a therapist and being open about it. I am so proud to be standing by your side as you break gender norms and roles, and you express yourself more and more each day. I want to-“ Louis wasn’t able to finish because Harry kneeled upfront of him and kissed him while cupping his face making Louis laugh.

“I’m not done you needy bastard.” Louis complained pulling away from Harry laughing as he looked at him. “Fine. I was getting into it. I was on a roll.”

“Can’t I just say yes already?”

“Fine. Harry, will you marry me?” Harry kissed him harder knocking them onto ground making Louis laugh as he wrapped his free arm around Harry’s neck.

“Yes. Of course.” Harry said, his eyes shining with tears as he removed his gloves. Louis grinned as he slipped the ring on his finger, “I love it it’s-“

“As Louis Blue as I could get it.” Louis said with a smile as he kissed Harry again ignoring his cold and wet ass sitting in the snow. Harry cupped his face before pulling away and pulled out the familiar black box Louis has seen multiple times though he never actually seen the ring itself.

“It’s actually funny because…” Harry trailed off as he opened the box revealing a beautiful ring with diamonds and an emerald, “I got you an emerald.” Louis grinned widely as he removed his own gloves and watched as Harry slipped the ring on his finger, “There. Perfect. Let’s go home and celebrate.”

“Hold on. Hold on.” Louis said as Harry helped him stand up, “You go to the hotel and I’ll meet you there after I talk to the photographer. I remember you mentioning something lacey earlier?”

“Deal.” Louis watched Harry walk away staring down at his new ring on his finger.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five - THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will NOT CRY.

“You went to Russia?” Louis grinned as he held his mug in his hands and nodded looking down at Emma.

“We did.” Louis said gently moving a curly brown strand of hair behind her ear.

“Was it fun?”

“It was very fun.”

“What did you do after you proposed?” Emma asked, she was always the more inquisitive one than her twin brother Elijah. Louis blushed as he remembered _exactly_ what they did after they got back to the hotel room. It included something lacey and a lot of lube. Louis coughed and took a sip of his tea.

“We told each other how much we love the other one and how happy we were to be taking that next step in our lives, even if it wouldn’t be right away.” Louis explained.

“What was the wedding like?”

“Beautiful. It was in Italy at a villa on Lake Como and it was dusty blue and yellow, and it was filled with flowers.”

“I thought you looked really pretty in your suit.”

“Well thank you darling.”

“Did you have a honeymoon?”

“We stayed at the villa for a week before going on a short honeymoon cruise. Why are you asking so many questions Ems?”

“Because I want my wedding to be just likes yours and Papas one days.” Louis smiled down at his daughter then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“It’ll be better than ours, but you have a long way to go before that.” Louis said.

“Is papa coming home tomorrow?”

“He’ll be home after breakfast.”

“Is the new baby going to be with him?”

“They will. Are you excited to know what it is?”

“I can’t wait. I’ll be the bestest big sister ever.”

“I know you will be. Go to sleep darling it’s late enough as it is.” Louis kissed her forehead then stood up and left her room. He headed to her brother’s room and kissed his forehead tucking him in tighter, he was just like Harry fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Eight years ago, Hannah and Lizzy had asked them to be sperm donors for their children and they would be surrogates for theirs. Harry had helped buy them a house inside a private neighborhood that they had moved into when Harry had decided to take time away from the spotlight. Their houses were on the same cul-de-sac and directly across from each other’s so the kids could travel to each house whenever they wanted. Lizzy loved being pregnant and two years after their son was born Lizzy had came over and asked if they wanted a kid yet and if not, they’d use one of Harry’s donations. They had agreed almost immediately to try for a child and turned out they were having twins. Lizzy was an excellent mother and surrogate and had done everything right and they were born at 38 weeks perfectly healthy. Three years after that they had used Harry’s donation and had gotten their daughter who looked almost exactly like Emma. They had waited for her to come to them again and this time it was Louis’ biological child though not that it mattered to any of them. Harry was papa to all the kids, Louis was daddy or dad, Hannah was ma or mama or even mother, and Lizzy was mommy or mom. It was one big mixed family and though the holidays were a pain in the ass to plan, they always saw everyone’s families and came for each birthday celebration. Two days ago, Lizzy had gone into labor and Harry had stayed with her while Louis and Hannah stayed home with the babes. No one knew what they were having and now only Harry and Hannah knew what the sex was. The nursery was done in a neutral jungle theme with wallpaper and large stuffed animals. Louis was in love with it and he couldn’t wait to ne in there with his child soon. Lizzy would be pumping as much and as best as she could like she did for the twins, but they also had formula for the babe for emergencies should it come to it. Lizzy wanted to breastfeed, it was one of the things she had asked to be allowed to do to bond with them whenever she was around, and they of course were all for it. When she was over, she had breastfed the twins and when she wasn’t, they had fed them bottles of milk or formula.

****

Louis was anxiously waiting for the car with Hannah. They’re kids were off to the playroom being loud and making a mess he was sure, but he didn’t care.

“Will you sit down. This is not your first child you know.” Hannah teased.

“Shut up I’m nervous.” Louis grumbled walking over to sit beside her on the couch, he stood up two seconds later when he heard a car pull into the drive. He ran to the window and grinned hurrying to the front door and swinging it open looking over at his husband as he carried the baby carrier and helped Lizzy to the door.

“Good morning handsome.” Harry said greeting him with a kiss.

“Yeah, hi give me the baby.” Louis said taking the carrier and moving to the living room floor. He removed the cover to protect their face from the cold autumn air and grinned widely as he stared at the precious bundle. He quickly and carefully undone the straps and grinned when he read the little onesie. He looked over at Harry as he gently pulled out his little girl and saw him grinning at him.

“He’s so beautiful.”

“It’s a girl?” Hannah asked excitedly, “Give me a name.”

“Presley Rayne Tomlinson.” Louis said as he cradled her against his body and snuggled her, “She’s so precious.”

“PAPA!” Harry grinned and greeted all four kids with a large bear hug as they came running up to him.

“Is that it?”

“Is that the baby?”

“What is it?”

“Is it a boy or girl?”

“Alright you four relax...quiet down…the baby is sleeping.” Harry spoke gently, “This is your little sister Presley.”

“Another girl?” Eli and Alex groaned making the adults grin.

“Sorry boys. Not our fault.” Louis said as he sat down on the large sofa, the kids all scrambling over to get a good look at her.

“Hey daddy?”

“Yes Emma?”

“You should tell Presley the story of how you and papa fell in love. You always tell it the best.” Louis grinned as he looked over at Harry not able to believe that have been together for twelve years already.

“Well, it started with a question…” Louis began and as he told the story of how he had asked Harry about Volcano Boarding and how it led them down this road he knew there was no other place he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying.


End file.
